Caulifla the Prodigy
by Vegitossjb
Summary: In the tournament of power when Kale and Caulifla use all they power against Goku when suddenly a strange vortex force them to go to the past. When they wake up and saw they we're in universe seven Caulifla and Kale have a second chance to get stronger. Would Caulifla be able to transform into Ultra Instinct form and win the tournament of power?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z/ Super**

 **Caulifla the Prodigy**

 **World of the Void ( year 780)**

Caulifla and Kale charged at him as their fists clashed against Goku's. " Kale! Get his arm!" Caulifla commanded. Kale quickly got next to Goku and grabbed him by the arm and proceeded to punch him over and over. "Son Goku, teach me how to transform into Super Saiyan three!" Caulifla said as she threw a punch at him. He dodged Caulifla's punch and managed to push Kale into a nearby boulder. "You need to prove me that you're strong enough to reach Super Saiyan Three," Goku said. Caulifla looked at the Universe Seven Saiyan angrily. "You bastard! I'm strong enough to transform into Super Saiyan Three!" Caulifla shouted. Goku ran at her and fired multiple ki blasts. She saw the energy blasts closing in on her and she quickly deflected them. Caulifla turned around and charged Goku. As she tried to punch him, he disappeared. "Where a-" Goku appeared next to Caulifla and landed an uppercut to her stomach.

She coughed up blood as he quickly slammed her to the ground. "Is this the limit of your power?" Goku asked. "Shut up you idiot!" Caulifla said. He threw a ki blast at her but she knocked it away. When Goku disappeared she remembered the attack from earlier and quickly turned around to block his punch. "That trick is not going to work on me again," she said, with a smile on her face. She went in and kicked Goku and followed up with an uppercut when Kale appeared next to him and got into her stance. "Eraser cannon!" Goku caught the energy blast and threw it toward Caulifla. She dodged it and threw a ki blast back at him. Kale then quickly punched him and landed a kick on him. "I'm the one who's going to eliminate you!" Caulifla screamed as she ran at him and landed a sideways kick to his face.

Goku stopped her second kick, managing to grab her leg and threw her into Kale. They both collided and hit the ground. "Sis, are you okay?" Kale asked. "Yeah, I'm okay," she replied. Caulifla then powered up and she started to release more of her power. "Kale I have an idea," she said. She whispered her idea into Kale's ear and Kale nodded at her. Kale grabbed Caulifla, spun her around and launched her at Goku. "Take this! Crush Cannon!" Caulifla shouted. She launched the energy beam at him, but he knocked it away. He then received a surprise punch to the face from Caulifla. She continued punching him in his jaw and landed another kick to his stomach. "Transform into a Super Saiyan three you bastard!" she shouted as she landed another blow on his face. He blocked her next punch and quickly uppercut her and threw her into Kale. "We need to find a way to defeat him," Caulifla said. Goku looked at the two female Saiyan warriors. "Caulifla, if you want to fight me in my Super Saiyan Three form, then that's what you'll get," he said. Goku began releasing a ton of power and transformed into Super Saiyan Three. Caulifla was in shock when she saw the transformation. She shook it off and quickly ran at Goku and smashed her fist into him when she suddenly realized that Goku had actually stopped her punch. "Finally you're showing me this form," Caulifla said with a wolfish grin.

Goku looked at Caulifla. "You've already proved to me that you're strong enough to fight me as a Super Saiyan Three," he said calmly. Caulifla glared at him. "Then teach me how to transform into Super Saiyan three!" Caulifla demanded. Goku went in and landed an uppercut to her face and landed a few punches to the stomach, as Caulifla coughed up blood. "You asshole! Teach me how to reach Super Saiyan Three! I need the transformation to survive this tournament!" Caulifla shouted at him. "You have to earn it if you want me to teach you the transformation," he said. Kale quickly ran to Caulifla. "Sis, do you have another plan to beat him?" she asked. Caulifla looked at her. "Yeah. I'm going to fight him by myself, so you stay over there," Caulifla said, pointing to a nearby boulder. Kale followed her orders and sat down. "Good luck sis," Kale said.

Caulifla started releasing more of her power, with electricity moving around her violently. She ran at Goku and hit him in the gut. Goku pushed her away and punched her face and then delivered a kick to her stomach. Goku then tried to throw another punch, but Caulifla blocked it. "Take this!" she shouted, as she uppercut him and landed a kick on the side of his face. She moved behind him and smashed his face into the ground. Goku quickly got away and landed multiple blows. He grabbed her by the leg and threw her through a boulder. She crashed through the boulder and went to the ground. Caulilfa slowly stood up. Kale started to approach Caulifla before Caulifla stopped her. "Kale I don't need your help. Just stay over there!" she ordered. Caulifla ran at Goku again and landed another punch to his face, but suddenly he threw a small blast at her as she moved away from him and kicked the energy blast away from them. Goku got into his signature stance and started charging up for an attack. "Kamehameha!" When Caulifla saw the energy beam traveling towards her, she quickly charged up. "Crush cannon!" she shouted. The two energy beams collided with each other, which caused an immense explosion. "It looks like you're getting stronger, but at your current level you won't be able to defeat me," Goku said. He then concentrated on his energy before he transformed into Super Saiyan God.

Caulifla could feel the immense pressure coming from his power reaching her, though she quickly became angry. "You bastard! You told that you were going to teach me how to go Super Saiyan Three!" she shouted. Goku looked at her calmly. "You've already mastered Super Saiyan Two. The only way to reach Super Saiyan Three is by releasing all of your power. When you can feel all of the energy built up inside of your body, that's when you need to release it," Goku stated. Caulifla smiled at him upon hearing the information. "Thanks. Now then, if you don't mind, I'm going to reach Super Saiyan Three," Caulifla said with a cocky smile on her face. She started releasing her power, as the arena started to shake violently. Goku suddenly spotted an energy blast heading towards Caulifla, but he quickly knocked it away. "What did I tell you Freeza! Don't interfere! This is my fight!" Goku shouted angrily at the galactic tyrant, who was standing on a cliff a short distance away. He turned back around and saw that Caulifla's hair had grown to the point where it reached down to her waist, as she finally stopped screaming. "Finally I've done it! I've gone Super Saiyan Three," she said with a cocky smile.

She looked at herself and felt the amazing rush of power. "This transformation is awesome, but still, I want to get stronger. I want you to transform into Super Saiyan Blue" Caulifla said. "You're not strong enough to fight me at Super Saiyan Blue yet," Goku said. Caulifla then charged Goku. Their fists collided, and as Goku blocked her punch, he landed a couple of uppercuts on her. She could feel an immense pain coming from her stomach from his last attack. _**"Ignore the pain,"**_ Caulifla thought. She shook it off and ran at Goku, landing a sideways kick and an uppercut. Goku looked at her with excitement in his eyes. "I can see you really want to beat me, but you're not strong enough," he said. Goku then launched a ki blast that she quickly deflected. "Shut up idiot! I'm going to prove you I'm strong enough to defeat you!" Caulifla then began powering up and released more of her power _**"I'm going to show him that I'm**_ _**stronger than him!"**_ she thought.

The fight resumed, as Goku used instant transmission and uppercut her while landing multiple kicks on her as he proceeded to grab her arm and threw her to the ground. She opened her eyes and quickly blocked his punch before he disappeared again. She started looking around. "Goku, this is not going to work anymore," Caulifla said. She turned around and blocked Goku's punch. "You're getting better," he said. Goku landed one punch on her before she quickly blocked his second blow. She felt pain shoot up through her arm, as she gave him an angry look. Goku charged her and landed another punch on her stomach. "This is the power of Super Saiyan God. Can you really defeat me in Blue?" he asked. She slowly stood up and removed the blood from her mouth. "You think that you've already won?!" Caulifla barked at him. He just looked at her, and then smiled. "I'll admit, I am having fun fighting with you," he said. She smiled at him. "I'm having fun too, but if this wasn't a tournament to determine whose universe was being erased, I think I might have seen you as one of my best friends, or maybe even a teacher," Caulifla said to him. Goku looked at her before getting into a fighting stance. "Alright then. Let's continue our fight," he said.

Goku charged Caulifla and their fists clashed, causing multiple shock waves through the arena. "Caulifla, show me more of your power," Goku said. She tried to push her punch through when she quickly went with an opposite hand blow. Caulifla then tried to kick him but Goku blocked. "Nice try," Goku said. He then threw her through the rubble and landed a gut punch, as he forced her to the ground. Caulifla looked up and saw Kale running towards her. "Stop right there Kale! I don't need your help!" Caulifla ordered. This infuriated Champa in the bleachers. "Kale! Go help Caulifla!" he ordered. "I don't need her help!" she said. "Shut up! You're going to follow my orders!" Champa shouted back at her. She flipped her middle finger at him. "Shut up you fat ass! I'm not scared of you so close your mouth!" she shouted. Goku was surprised. "What!" Caulifla said angrily while looking at Goku. He just looked at her.

"You're not scared of him?" he asked. "So what?! Don't tell that you're scared of Beerus!" Caulifla said. "Not really," Goku replied with a small laugh.

Kale saw Caulifla was continuing to fight against Goku. "You can do it sis!" Kale shouted. Caulifla then got a shot to the stomach but blocked Goku's kick. "That won't be enough to beat me!" Caulifla shouted. Goku then grabbed her face and smashed her into the ground. He noticed she was still maintaining her Super Saiyan Three form. "That should be enough for you, but when the Tournament of Power is over, let's fight again," Goku said. Caulifla slowly stood up, slightly dazed. "No! I still have more than enough power to continue fighting against you. And one of these days, I'm going to transform into Super Saiyan Blue and even that silver eyed form," Caulifla said. "You're talking about Ultra Instinct. If that's the case, then you're going to need to train a lot more if you want to reach that level of power," he said. Caulifla then started to release more energy. "I'm getting even more exciting fighting with you," said Caulifla. Goku smiled. "Fine, then you deserve to fight me without me holding back," he said. Goku let out a scream and gave off a blue glow as he transformed into Super Saiyan blue. "Super Saiyan Blue," she remarked, feeling the immense power acting as an immense pressure on her. " _ **Finally! I'm going to fight him in his Super Saiyan blue form!"**_ Caulifla made the first move, as she ran at him and tried to land a punch or kick, but Goku dodged all of her attacks. He then punched her in the stomach, with Caulifla coughing up blood. At that point, she was having a hard time standing up. "You should give up," Goku said as she gave him an angry look. "No! I'm not going to give up so easily!" She stumbled towards him and tried to land multiple kicks, but he easily dodged them. "You're not strong enough to fight me in Super Saiyan Blue," Goku said. He then uppercut her and kicked her through a boulder. Caulifla opened her eyes and got into position. "Crush cannon!" The attack destroyed the boulder rubble. She charged at him and quickly punched him in the gut.

"Finally I was able to hit you," Caulifla said cockily. "You shouldn't get cocky over a lucky shot," he said. He then punched Caulifla and sent her to the ground again. She took her time standing up. "This isn't over!" shouted a weakened but still determined Caulifla.

The two Saiyans continued their fight, as Goku blocked Caulifla's punch and quickly landed multiple uppercuts. He delivered a devastating kick to her on her midsection and Caulifla was down on the ground. As she stood up, she reverted back to her base form as Goku only looked at her. "It was fun fighting with you, but I have to end this," Goku said. Caulifla took s step forward towards him. "This is nothing. I'm going to continue this fight!" she shouted, powering up into Super Saiyan two. "You're persistent... Fine with me, let's keep going" Goku said. Suddenly multiple energy rays hit Caulifla, causing her to vomit some blood. "Frieza! I told you this is my fight!" Goku said angrily, gritting his teeth. "Shut up you Monkey! You should stop wasting your time fighting with her as you are only making her stronger," Frieza stated. Kale was in shock as she saw a hurt and vulnerable Caulifla on the ground, as her emotions quickly turned into anger. "You hurt my sis! You bastard!" Kale shouted as electricity began to appear around her body and aura, leaving Goku surprised. "She transformed into Super Saiyan two!" he said. Frieza went Golden as he looked at Kale. "I'm going to have some fun playing with you," he said with a sadistic smile.

He wasted no time, landing a punch to her stomach. "You thought you had a chance to defeat me?!" Frieza exclaimed as he kept up his assault on her. Kale quickly moved out of the way and block his attacks, quickly uppercutting him back. "I don't care if you're stronger than me! I'm going to make sure that I'm going to defeat you!" she declared, launching a ki blast barrage at Golden Frieza. Beerus looked down at the fight from the bleachers very annoyed. "Goku! Eliminate Caulifla!" Beerus demanded. Goku just looked at Caulifla, ignoring Beerus's order. Goku picked her up and carried her over to a boulder, laying her down as he sat down next to her. "I'm going to regain some of my energy," Goku said quietly. He saw that Caulifla was unconscious, as he turned around and saw Kale punching Frieza in the face.

Frieza was getting angrier with Kale, as he grabbed her face and smashed it through a boulder. "You filthy monkeys are all the same. It's a good thing that Universe Six is going to get erased so I only have to worry about killing Goku and Vegeta" Frieza said maliciously. Kale then grabbed Frieza by his tail and smashed him into the ground. "I don't care if you hate the Saiyans!" she shouted, with both launching ki blasts that caused a massive explosion. The smoke disappeared and she saw Frieza was unscathed. "Eraser cannon!" The energy blast hit him and caused an immense explosion. Caulifla slowly came to and saw Goku next to her. "What?!" Caulifla shouted as she quickly stood up and stared at Goku "I thought you're were going to eliminate me," she said. He looked at her "Your friend Kale is fighting against Frieza," he said. She turned around and saw that Kale was hurt. "Are you going to help him?" She asked. "...No" Goku replied.

Caulifla immediately went into Super Saiyan Two. "Damn! My body still hurts from the attack by that asshole over there," she said as she charged Frieza and Landed a blow on his face. "Oh! So the wild monkey came to save the shy monkey!" Frieza said with a sadistic grin and a chuckle. "Shut up you Bastard! At least I'm not using any lipstick!" Caulifla said mockingly. He looked at Caulifla enraged. "YOU STUPID MONKEY!" he shouted. He went on an assault against Caulifla when suddenly he turned around and blocked Kale's attack. "Nice try monkey," he said dully. "I'm going to end this!" shouted the evil tyrant, firing multiple ki blasts at them. When the smoke disappeared both of them were still moving. Kale looked at her. "Sis, we need to the earring," Kale said. Caulifla grabbed her potora to put it on, but Frieza stepped on her hand and grabbed the mystical earring "What a strange earring you have here" he said with a sly grin as he shattered the potara into little pieces.

Frieza pointed at them, preparing to fire a death beam, but Goku appeared next to him and stopped his attack "That's enough Frieza!" Frieza looked at Goku with distaste. "Don't interfere you simpleton," Frieza replied. "I was fighting with them first, so it's my job to eliminate them," Goku said. Frieza turned around. "Fine. I'm going to go look for another victim," Frieza said as he walked away from them. When Goku turned around, he saw both of the female Saiyans slowly standing up as he jumped to another boulder to gather energy "Sorry, but this is the end of our fight," he said. "I'm not going to give up!" Caulifla shouted, transforming into Super Saiyan Two as Kale did the same. They powered up for a final attack. "Kamehameha!" Goku shouted. "Crush cannon!" "Eraser cannon!" they shouted, as Caulifla and Kale's attacks merged together. "Kale use more of your power!" Goku saw that they were trying hard to defeat him, as he then decided to put more energy into his attack. The beams went back and forth before causing an immense explosion, as Caulifla and Kale fell out of the ring and into the abyss.

 **Time Warp Tunnel**

Caulifla and Kale woke up and saw that they were inside a strange dimension. "Sis, what is going on?" a frightened Kale asked. "I don't know" she replied. They started to fly towards a funnel shape in the dimension. "Sis you need to rest," Kale said. "No. We need to find a way out," Caulifla said. "But you're bleeding a lot," Kale said. "The same thing goes for you. I can see you have multiple bruises and you're bleeding a lot on your arm, so don't worry about me," Caulifla said. Caulifla then noticed a small opening "Kale! I already found a way out!" "But it's too small," Kale replied. "Then let's make it bigger," Caulifla said, transforming into Super Saiyan Three and Kale went Super Saiyan Two. "Eraser cannon!" Kale shouted. "Crush cannon!" Caulifla shouted. When the two energy beams hit the small hole, the vortex suddenly started to move violently, as a violent pressure forced them out of the vortex and into a

strange location.

 **Universe Seven**

 **Planet Earth ( year 776)**

It was mid-afternoon and Goku was working out in the field. Just as he was about to doze off, Goten arrived with a bag full of lunch boxes. Goten gave the bag of boxes to Goku. "Goten c-" Suddenly, a massive crater appeared next to them. He ran over to look at what happened and saw the two girls in the crater. As he gets closer, Goku finally recognized what they were. "Saiyans!" Goku shouted. "Stay behind me Goten," he said, getting closer to them before realizing they were unconscious. "Whoa! They're in bad shape. They really need some senzus beans," Goku remarked. He turned around to face Goten. "Goten, take care of those two," He said, using instant transmission to go get the senzu beans from Korin. Five minutes later, he was back with some of Korin's senzu beans. "Lucky them, Korin still had a couple of these lying around," he whispered to himself. He put a senzu into each of the girl's mouths. When they swallowed the senzu, their injuries were gone. Both of the Saiyan girls slowly opened their eyes before coming to.

When Caulifla saw a bright light shining in her eyes, she sat up in the crater. She then turned around and saw Goku, staring at her in curiosity. Caulifla suddenly stood up and lunged at him. She quickly went in to uppercut him. "Where are we?! What is this place?!" Caulifla screamed confused and panicked. Goku charged her, but she quickly uppercut him and threw him to the ground. "Tell me where we are!?" Caulifla demanded, clearly angered and frightened. Goku tried to use instant transmission on her when she blocked his punch and uppercut him. "Dammit, answer me! You bastard!" Caulifla screamed. Goku quickly transformed into a Super Saiyan " You need to calm down," Goku said. She looked at him "Shut up! Just answer my damn question!" Caulifla shouted. He tried to subdue Caulifla. "You need to calm down. I'm not going to do anything against y-" Caulifla interrupted him with a punch to the jaw. "You think I'm going to believe you!" Caulifla screamed while she continued punching him and quickly grabbed his arm and threw him down, creating another crater in the field.

Kale finally opened her eyes and saw Caulifla fighting against Goku. _**"What is going on?"**_ Kale thought. Caulifla landed another punch to Goku's stomach, forcing him to recoil. _**"She's really strong,"**_ Goku thought as he transformed into Super Saiyan Two. "If you stop attacking me, I can answer your question," Goku said. Caulifla appeared next to him landing a hook to his face. "No! I don't believe you!" Caulifla screamed when Kale quickly ran between them. "Sis, you need to calm down." Kale calmly said. Goku noticed he had blood in his mouth and was bleeding a little. _**"She's really strong! I**_ _**wasn't able to hit her and I was in Super Saiyan Two!"**_

Kale looked around and walked to Caulifla. "Sis, calm down! We need to find out what is going on," Kale said. "Ok then, let's beat him up and force him to answer our questions," Caulifla said. Kale gave Caulifla a glare. "No. He said he was going to answer our questions, so we don't need to do that," Kale said. Caulifla nodded, and the two Saiyans then approached Goku. "I'm sorry that my Sis attacked you for no reason," Kale said shyly while looking down at the ground. "It's okay! Though, who are you guys?" Goku asked. Caulifla gave him a stern look. "You're going to answer our questions first," Caulifla said while pointing at him "Ok… so what's your question?" Goku asked. Kale took a step closer. "What planet are we on?" Kale asked. " Earth," Goku replied. The Saiyan girls turned around and so Goku couldn't see what they were saying. "Earth? I've never heard of it before. If Goku is here, then that must mean we're in Universe Seven," Caulifla said. She looked back and saw Goku had gotten closer to them. "What's your name?" Goku asked. "Idiot you don't remember my name!" Caulifla shouted. "No this is my first time seeing you two" Goku answer frightened and flailing his arms.

Caulifla looked at Kale _**"What! Don't tell me that bastard already forgot about me... wait something is**_ _**wrong here,"**_ Caulifla thought. She appeared next to him and grabbed the collar of his shirt "Stop lying to us. We were fighting in the tournament of power," Caulifla said. Goku looked at her, rightfully confused. "What? What are you talking about? This is the first time I've fought against you, let alone met you," Goku said confused. She looked at him and let him go. Kale walked over to her and whispered something in her ear. "What! That's just crazy!" Caulifla said. "But Sis, it makes sense how he doesn't remember you and he knows nothing about the tournament. Remember that odd place we escaped from? That strange tunnel?" Kale asked. Caulifla looked at her in disbelief. "Fine, I'm going to ask something else," Caulifla said before turning to Goku. "Goku. Can you transform into Super Saiyan Blue?" Caulifla asked. He looked at her confused "Super Saiyan Blue?! I've never heard of that transformation before," Goku said with an awkward smile. "Mr. Goku, can I ask you something?" Kale asked. "Sure, but you two have to tell me your names," Goku said. "My name is Kale and her name is Caulifla. I wanted to know what year it is?" Kale asked. "Uhh… Year 776," Goku replied. He was going to ask another question before he heard Caulifla and Kale's stomachs growling. "If you two want, you can eat my food," Goku said while pointing in the direction of the lunch boxes made by Chi Chi. They didn't waste a second, as they quickly ran over to open the bag, with the boxes filled with multiple plates of food. "Thank you Mr. Goku," Kale said. Caulifla said nothing and started to eat.

Caulifla and Kale scarfed down one plate after another from the boxes, before noticing that Goku and

Goten were staring at them. "What?! Don't tell me you've never seen a Saiyan eat," Caulifla said angrily. "Sis I think they're just curious," Kale said. Caulifla finished eating and stood up. "Kale, are you done eating?" Caulifla asked. Kale quickly scarfed down the rest of her food "Yeah, I'm done," she replied. "You two can stay at my place if you want," Goku said. Caulifla was going to say something but Kale quickly covered her mouth. "We accept. Thank you Mr. Goku," Kale said. "Just call me Goku," he replied.

"Okay Goku," Kale said sheepishly. Kale then looked back at Caulilfa. "Sis you need to stay calm. We need a place to stay and he is letting us stay with him," Kale said. "Alright, fine," she said. Caulifla and Kale then walked a bit to gain some distance from Goku for a moment, as Caulifla finally had a chance to say what was on her mind. "Kale, do you think somehow we went into the past?" she asked. "I think so, but it was strange that we ended up in Universe Seven instead of Universe Six," Kale said.

Caulifla looked down, assessing the situation. "Then it's a good thing we have another chance to survive now that we know what happens in the future. That means we can now focus on training for then," Caulifla said. She turned around and saw Goku talking to the small boy that looked similar to him before he flew away. She turned around and saw the Goku was walking towards them. "I'm going back home, so follow me," Goku said as he lifted off. "Are you two coming?" she asked. As Goku started moving away, Caulifla looked over at Kale and sighed. "Fine let's follow him," Caulifla said.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z/ Super**

 **Caulifla the Prodigy**

 **Universe Seven**

 **Planet Earth**

Caulifla and Kale were flying in the air following Goku and Goten back to the Son home. Kale looked over at Caulifla with a concerned look. "Sis, do you have any ideas about what we are going to do now?" Kale asked. "The most important thing for us is to get stronger. So, that means we need to find a way to convince Goku to train us and also, for him to teach us his techniques," Caulifla said while looking straight ahead. She flashbacked to the fight between Goku and Jiren, feeling the intensity in the arena around her, before coming back to reality. "After I witnessed the fight between him and Jiren, I noticed that he had a lot of techniques that could come in handy," Caulifla said. Kale flew in front of Caulifla so she could face her. "Though how are you going to convince him to do that when he hardly even knows us?" Kale asked. Caulifla thought for a moment before an idea popped into her head. "It's easy. I'm going to make a bet with him and if I win, he'll have to train us" Caulifla said with a wide grin.

Caulifla looked further forward and saw the young boy flying towards them. "Hey there! What's your name?" Goten asked with curiosity, addressing Caulifla. "What does it matter? What do you want dork?" Caulifla said with a tinge of annoyance. Kale punched her in the shoulder, drawing an angry look from Caulifla. "Sis, don't be mean to him!" Kale said. She looked at Goten with a smile. "My name is Kale," Kale said, "And her name is Caulifla," Kale said, motioning towards Caulifla. "What's your name?" Kale asked. "I'm Goten," he said with a smile. "Hey! Our home is just over there," Goten said, pointing to the Son house. Caulifla noticed it coming up ahead of them. _"Oh, great! We're going to be staying in the house of the guy who just beat us and sent us here,"_ Caulifla thought to herself. Kale looked down and saw the house too. _"I'm really nervous. We don't know much of anything about Goku... I know that back on Sadala, we have our own hideout with a lot of guys that hang around, but sis can easily deal with them if they tried to do anything to us,"_ Kale thought as they landed in front of the house.

The three of them touched down and saw Goku waiting for them. He looked over to Caulifla and Kale. "Can you two stay out here for a minute? I need to talk with my wife for a moment." Goku said with a small, yet nervous, laugh. He opened the door to the house, letting Goten go inside first, before going in himself and closing the door. _"Goku has a wife?"_ Caulifla thought for a moment before not caring about it. she gave a long sigh and plopped herself down on the grass, with Kale sitting down next to her. "If you think about it Sis, it might be a good thing that we are not getting erased. The tournament is probably over by now," Kale said as she looked down after she spoke, worried if their friends had survived. Caulifla sat up and looked up at the sky. "You're not wrong Kale, ending up here might have been a good thing," Caulifla said. "We have years until we would have to fight in the tournament again. I'm going to use this opportunity to train harder than before! And just maybe, we can attain Ultra Instinct," Caulifla said with a determined look in her eyes. Kale looked at her nervously, but achieving Ultra Instinct could be the key to being saved. "Alright then. We're going to attain Ultra Instinct together!" Kale said. "That's my protégé!" Caulifla said. Suddenly, the door to the house opened and Chichi was standing in the doorway. "Hello there! How are you two doing? I'm Chichi," she said. "May I ask who you two are?" Kale quickly stood up and saw Caulifla was still laying down. She quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her up to her feet. "Sis, don't be disrespectful," Kale said. Caulifla rolled her eyes at Kale but stayed standing. "My name is Kale. It's nice to meet you," Kale said. "My name is Caulifla," Caulifla said unenthusiastically. "Goku already told me about what's going on, so with that said, I'm going to let you stay in our house," Chichi said with a smile.

Kale quickly grabbed Chichi's hand " thank you Ms. Chichi," Kale said with a smile. "Aww, you don't have to be so formal! You can just call me Chichi. Now then, I'm going to show you to the room the two of you will be staying in," she said. They went into the house and walked down the hall until they reached an unoccupied bedroom " This is the room you two will be sharing. It used to belong to my eldest son, though he now has a house with his wife, so not to worry," Chichi said. Caulifla walked in and looked around the room before plopping herself down on the bed. Kale turned around to thank Chichi, but she already went to her bedroom. Kale walked over to the bed and laid herself down next to Caulifla. "So sis, when are you going to propose that bet to him?" Kale asked. Caulifla stretched her arms and yawned "Probably tomorrow. It's pretty late now," Caulifla said sleepily.

They both heard somebody knocking on the door. Caulifla walked over and opened it and saw Chichi standing there. "Are you two hungry?" Chichi asked. Kale sat up and looked over at Chichi "No thank you. We don't want to bother you to make food this late," Kale said. Chichi laughed a little. "It's fine, Goku's always hungry and I was already preparing a meal for us before you two arrived," Chichi said.

Just then, both of their stomachs growled. "Alright, we'll take you up on the offer," Kale said sheepishly. Chichi smiled before noticing how dusty they were. "Though first things first, you two need to a bath" Chichi ordered them. They two Saiyan girls saw no point in resisting and obliged. Chichi pointed the hall. "Our bathroom is right down there, and there are fresh towels in there for you," Chichi said. The two Saiyan girls walked down the hall and went into the bathroom.

 **One hour later**

Caulifla and Kale had finished taking bath and were back in their Gi as they walked over to the dining room. They pulled up a chair, sat down and started to dig in when Chichi looked up at them. "Tomorrow we're going to the mall to buy new clothes for you two," Chichi said. Caulifla was not pleased to hear that and did her best to respond politely. "Don't worry about me, I won't be needing any new clothes, but thank you. I was planning to spend tomorrow training with Kale," Caulifla said. "Oh C'mon! Look at yourself! You need new clothes and I don't want to see you wearing the same clothes every day like Goku and that's an order!" Chichi said. Caulifla wasn't having it. "What! You can't order me around!" Caulifla said angrily. Chichi glared at her. "If you are going to live under my roof, you will do as I say, and that means you are getting new clothes," Chichi shouted angrily. Caulifla just laughed at Chichi getting angry. "Ha! Do you think I'm scared of you? I'm not. My own mother is scarier than you are," Caulifla said defiantly.

Before Caulifla could say another word, Kale covered Caulifla's mouth and looked over towards Chichi. "I'm so sorry about this. Sis doesn't like when other people try to order her around," Kale said with a sheepish smile. Kale turned back to Caulifla and whispered something in her ear, before she relaxed a bit, though she was still visibly upset. "Fine, I'll go to the damn mall. But I'm going to be the one choosing what kind of clothes I get!" Caulifla said with a pout before picking up a chicken breast and continued eating. Goten looked over at his mother. "Mom, can I go play with Trunks tomorrow? I don't want to go to the mall," Goten asked as innocently as he could. "That's fine, Goten. Though don't cause any trouble with Bulma or Vegeta," Chichi said. She then looked at the two Saiyan girls. "I forgot to ask earlier, but how did the two of you meet?" Chichi asked. Caulifla looked over at Kale. "We were friends since we were little kids. It also happened to be that our parents knew each other for years," Caulifla said with her mouth full. She finished eating, stood up and walked back to her and Kale's bedroom as Kale continued eating. _"Something's up with Sis. She seems to be having a hard time here,"_ Kale thought. She finally finished eating and stood up and gave Chichi a bow. "Thank you for the wonderful food Chichi. If you want, I can help you with the dishes," Kale said. "Oh it's alright dear, don't worry about me," Chichi said. "Alright then. Goodnight everyone," Kale said as she walked back to her shared room.

Kale entered the room and saw Caulifla lying down on the bed. Kale laid down next to her on the other side if the bed before looking over at her. "Sis, are you alright?" Kale asked. "Yeah, I'm okay Kale. I'm just thinking of ways to improve myself," Caulifla said, staring up at the ceiling. "If we want any chance to win the Tournament of Power, we need to learn how to reach Super Saiyan Blue. That's why we need to train with Goku," Caulifla said. Kale was quiet for a while before looking back at Caulifla. "I know, but you need to get along with everyone here if we want to accomplish that and I know you're going to have a hard time adjusting," Kale said. She looked at her "You were acting the same way earlier, too. You remember when you got angry with Cabba or Goku when they were trying to be friendly around me or fighting me," Caulifla remarked. That comment annoyed Kale. "That was in the past, especially when I couldn't control my power. I'm different now," Kale said. Caulifla noted that she was right, though she was tired and didn't want to keep talking. "That's enough for tonight. Good night Kale," Caulifla said."Good night Sis," Kale replied.

Over in the kitchen, Goku and Chichi were still up and relaxing, though Goku noticed Chichi wanted to ask him something. "Goku, can you tell me why you wanted to help those two girls?" Chichi asked him politely. Goku looked down at his fist, clenching and then unclenching it. "Well, when Caulifla was healed after eating a Senzu bean, she was able to beat me when I was in my Super Saiyan Two form and I was amazed at how strong she was," Goku said, with Chichi surprised that someone was stronger than her husband as he continued talking. "The craziest thing is that she was in her base form when she beat me," Goku said. She looked at him understanding his reasoning now. "You wanted her to stay so you could challenge her again I'm assuming," Chichi said. Goku looked at her and laughed a little bit. "Yeah, pretty much, and I would have felt bad leaving them out there without a place to stay," Goku said. "Well, from what I've seen, Kale seems like a very sweet and educated girl, but Caulifla is so rude and disrespectful… though she seems to take care of Kale like she's her little sister. Because of that, I'm okay with letting them live here for now," Chichi said. "Thank you for understanding this Chichi," Goku replied. He looked up at the ceiling with a slight smile. _"I can't wait to test my power against Caulifla again,"_ Goku thought to himself when he noticed Chichi had fallen asleep on the sofa, as he crawled up next to her and dozed off.

A few hours had passed when he suddenly woke up, getting off the couch and walking over to the window. He could sense Caulifla's energy outside in the forest. He could sense Kale's was the only one in Gohan's old room. "Why is Caulifla outside right now? It's the middle of the night. What is she up to?" Goku thought to himself, as he walked over to the bedroom and he quickly put on his orange gi before venturing outside to find her.

 **Mt. Pazou Forest**

Caulifla was standing on a rock in the forest with her eyes closed, focusing. Her eyes then flew open and she launched multiple energy blasts, which all were coming back at her. She blocked two with her hands and ended up kicking the rest to space. She thought that she sensed another blast behind her, as she launched her fist backward, hitting Goku in the nose. He collapsed to the forest grass, covering his nose. "Hey, that's not fair! That was a cheap shot!" Goku said. She looked at him in surprise before she quickly became annoyed. "What do you want?" Caulifla asked. He stood up and brushed himself off. "I was wondering what you were doing out here," Goku said. "I'm training, so leave me be for now," Caulifla said before she remembered her idea from earlier. "Well actually, I wanted to have a fight with you," Caulifla said. Goku was surprised but he smiled. "That's good. I was going to ask you the same thing," Goku said with a small laugh. Caulifla stared at him with a devilish grin after hearing this. "However, I want to make a bet with you. If I beat you, you have to train me and Kale, and not just sparring, we also want you to teach us your techniques," Caulifla said. Goku was confused as he stared at her. "I thought you would want to learn how to transform into Super Saiyan. I didn't see you transform into one when we fought earlier" Goku said with a nervous laugh. She looked at him with a grin. "I already know how to transform. The only thing I want from you is you teaching us your techniques," Caulifla demanded while pointing at him.

"Fair enough. You have yourself a deal," Goku said. Caulifla got into her stance. "Then what are you waiting for? Let's fight right now!" Caulifla said with excitement in her voice. "It's already pretty late and Chichi is going to the store in the morning to buy you both clothes, so you should get some rest," Goku said. She remembered what Chichi said from earlier that evening and sighed. "Fine. But when we get back, I want to have our fight," Caulifla said. "Fine by me. Though you better not hold back against me," Goku said with a sly grin. "The same thing goes for you," Caulifla said. Goku started to fly up but saw Caulifla staying on the rock. "Aren't you going to get some sleep?" Goku asked. "Nah! I'm going to continue training," Caulifla said. He landed back on the ground and started to stretch. "Then let's train together," Goku said.

"Fine with me," Caulifla said. "What kind of training do you have in mind?" she asked. "A little bit of speed training," Goku said. "Alright, let's do this," Caulifla said with a sly grin. It was silent for a moment before Goku and Caulifla started firing ki blasts in several directions. Caulifla dashed toward a nearby tree and kicked the energy blast away. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Goku deflected another energy blast. Goku looked over at her. "Hey, Caulifla! Deflect this!" Goku said as he launched a close-range ki blast, which she easily deflected. "Come on Goku, I know you can do it better than this," Caulifla said. Goku smiled at her. "Alright then. It looks like I really don't need to hold back against you," Goku said. He looked at her with excitement "I can't wait to fight you," Goku said. "I'm excited too, but you better not break your promise to me," Caulifla said. "I won't, don't worry. Though for now, let's keep going," Goku said, getting back into his combat stance.

 **Six Hours later**

Goku and Caulifla stop throwing ki blast, with the moon starting to dip down, sitting down next to a large tree, exhausted. "That's enough for now. Remember, you're going shopping with Chichi," Goku said. She gave him a blank stare. "So what? I'm going to be fine," Caulifla said with a sleepy voice. Goku looked down at his hand, squeezing it a few times. _"I can't believe she's this strong. I wonder if I would be able to defeat her with Super Saiyan Three?"_ Goku thought. He looked up into the night sky, filled with various, colorful stars. "Caulifla, I was wondering if you can transform into a Super Saiyan Two?" Goku asked. He turned around and saw Caulifla was fast asleep. He picked her up carried her back to the house. He went down the hallway to Caulifla and Kale's shared room, seeing Kale fast asleep on the bed, as he put Caulifla next to her. He looked at them one more time before closing the door to the room. "Tomorrow we're going to fight. I can't wait to test how far I can go against you," Goku said, turning around as he closed the door and walked over to his room.

 **Next day**

The sunlight started to filter into the bedroom, as Kale slowly woke up. She finally sat up and saw Caulifla still sleeping. Kale gave her a light shake. "Sis, it's time to get up," Kale said. "Ten more minutes," Caulifla said with a sleepy voice, turning back over onto her side. Kale gave her a few minutes before noticing she was fast asleep again. "Sis, wake up!" Kale said a little more forcefully, but Caulifla was still knocked out. Kale had an idea, as she moved closer and started to tickle Caulifla. Caulifla started to laugh so hard that she fell to the floor. She stood up and looked at Kale, clearly annoyed. "Are you happy?!" Caulifla said, throwing a pillow at Kale. Caulifla went to open the door and saw Chichi standing right in front of her. "Are you two ready to go?" Chichi said with some excitement. Caulifla looked at her and sighed. "Yeah, we're ready," Caulifla said. "Good. Then let's go!" Chichi said. Caulifla and Kale followed her down the hall when Goku picked Chichi up and carried her outside as he started flying towards the city with Kale and Caulifla following them.

Kale noticed Caulifla had some small scratches on her left arm. "Sis, did you try to fight Goku?" Kale asked. "Yeah though it was just a little sparring, not the bet made with him," Caulifla said. "Are you going to hold back against him?" Kale asked, genuinely curious. "I'm not holding back. There's no way I would," Caulifla replied. She saw Goku in front of them and shouted up to him. "Are we almost there?" Caulifla asked. "Nope," Goku replied. "Then where exactly are we going?" Caulifla asked. "Chichi wants to go shopping over in West City," Goku said. She looked around and saw West City not too far ahead. She looked over at Kale for a moment, then looking away to pout. _"What a waste of time! We should be training, not looking for clothes!"_ Caulifla thought. As they got closer, they could see humans walking around the city. Goku then started to descend down to the city with Chichi. "Sis, I think we're in West City now," Kale said.

They walked a block before entering the mall. Caulifla felt people staring at her as they walked through the mall. _"What the hell are they looking at me for?! I wish I could just knock them out,"_ Caulifla thought. One of the guys nearby got close to Caulifla, with a mischievous smile on his face. "Hey there, cutie," the guy said with a wink. Caulifla stared at him, before looking forward as she ignored his other statements. When the man grabbed her hand and tried to stop her, she quickly threw him to the ground, knocking him out cold. "Get lost before I beat you into a bloody pulp!" Caulifla shouted as the man ran through the exits. Kale walked close behind Caulifla. "Sis, there's a lot of strangers staring at me, and they look creepy," Kale said nervously. "Just ignore those bastards. If somebody tries to touch you, I'll just knock him out!" Caulifla said. Goku started to laugh. "What are you laughing?!" Caulifla said angrily. He looked at her and sighed in relief. "I can see that Kale trusts you a lot and how protective you are of her," Goku replied. "She's my friend, so it's normal that we can trust each other. I don't see how that's funny," Caulifla said.

They went up a flight and entered one of the many clothing outlets. Caulifla started to look around, seeing nothing that caught her eye. "Do you like anything in here Sis?" Kale asked. "I don't know... I'm just looking around," Caulifla replied. She finally saw something to her liking in the corner of the store. She made a Beeline over to the section and found a black leather jacket. "This looks good," Caulifla said, quickly grabbing the other similar clothes nearby and headed to a dressing room to try them on. She came out of the room, decked in black, accentuated with the jacket. "Now this is my style!" Caulifla said with a wolfish grin. "And these combat shoes are pretty comfy," Caulifla said. Kale looked at her. "Do you think the pants look alright? They look torn up," Kale noted. "I asked somebody over there. They were saying it was designed like this., especially with the shirt and jacket, I look like a badass," Caulifla said. Chichi looked over from another part of the store with a worried look. _"Gosh, she looks like a punk or a gang member wearing that,"_ Chichi though.

Caulifla walked over to Chichi with her outfit on. "I think these clothes suit me. I'm heading back to the house," Caulifla said. "Oh, no way! You need to get more clothes than that!" Chichi exclaimed. Caulifla turned away from Chichi and rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll at least get clothes similar to what I have on," Caulifla said. She looked around to find Kale, who had picked out a ton of clothes. "Looks like your finished with your shopping," Caulifla said. "Hold on Sis. I think this would look good on you. It's pretty similar to what you have on," Kale said, pulling out a skirt from the rack. "Kale, you know I don't like wearing a skirt," Caulifla said. She looked at her with pleading eyes. "Please, Sis? Just this once," Kale said. Caulifla sighed, knowing it was inevitable. "Fine, just watch my clothes while I try this on," Caulifla said, grabbing the skirt as she walked back to the dressing rooms. A few minutes later, she came out with the dress on. "It's ok. I like the shoes, the gloves, and the shirt, but I hate this skirt," Caulifla said with a cringe. "Ahh! But you look so cool!" Kale replied. Caulifla knew that if she was going to leave the store with anything she wanted under Chichi's rules, she would have to get the skirt as well. "Alright, fine. I'm going to keep it," Caulifla said with a sigh. They gathered up their belongings and took them to the checkout, as they left the store. "Finally, we can leave!" Caulifla said with a sigh of relief. "No way missy. We're going to look for more clothes," Chichi said. Caulifla looked at Chichi as if she was ready to explode. _"Goddamit! I just want to fight Goku!"_ Caulifla thought.

 **Four Hours later**

Caulifla put her bag of clothes on the floor and plopped down on the bed. "That was hell!" Caulifla said with frustration. "Well, at least you got clothes that you can use to train in so we don't have to worry about tearing up our Gi," Kale said. Caulifla wasn't having it. "It doesn't matter! It took way too long to get those damn clothes." Caulifla said as she stood up and cracked her knuckles. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to fight with Goku," Caulifla said as she stormed out of the room. "Sis, wait! I want to see the fight too!" Kale said, trying to catch up to her. "Alright, but just don't budge in," Caulifla said. They walked around the corner and saw Goku standing there alone. Caulifla quickly rushed him before Chichi could take her on another shopping trip. "Goku, let's go right now. It's time for our fight, " Caulifla demanded. "Okay! Easy! Let's go then," Goku said when he noticed Kale a few feet away. "Are you going to fight too?" Goku asked Kale. "No, I'm only going to watch," Kale replied as they went outside and started to fly in search of an open field.

 **Desert**

They finally settled on a spot, as they descended from the sky above. Kale sat down in the patches of grass covering the ground as Goku and Caulifla were staring intently at each other. She got into her stance, waiting for him to attack. He quickly rushed in at her and tried to smash his fist into her stomach, but Caulifla blocked it perfectly. She quickly turned the tables by landing an uppercut on him and kicked him in the face, launching him several feet before he hit the dirt. He wiped a small trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth and chuckled. "Wow, you really are strong, maybe more than I can handle… but I still want to test my power against yours even more," Goku said using instant transmission to get behind her, though he ended up on his back when Caulifla turned around and landed a roundhouse on him. She quickly grabbed him by his face and smashed him into the ground. _"Man, just what kind of training did Goku do to be so strong during the Tournament of Power? He's way weaker now then he was then,"_ Caulifla thought. She backed off, letting him stand up as he brushed off some dirt before looking at Caulifla. "Alrighty then, I'm not going to hold back any longer," Goku said, as he transformed into Super Saiyan in the blink of an eye.

He flew at her, though she got around him and landed a heavy punch, leaving Goku gasping. She continued rocking him with lightning-quick punches. "I know that you're holding back so stop holding out and go full power!" Caulifla said while continually punching him. Goku quickly grabbed her hands but she smashed her forehead into his forehead, sending Goku backward. He could feel the blood trickle down his forehead. He looked at Caulifla in shock. _"She's strong, no question there. I wonder what kind of opponents she fought to get to this level of power?"_ Goku thought. He smiled at her. He flash-vanished, appearing right next to her and tried to land a punch, though Caulifla blocked it, the force sending shock waves through the air. She quickly overwhelmed him and sent Goku flying. Caulifla ran behind him and put her hands together. "Crush Cannon!" she screamed. The energy hit Goku, causing a massive explosion. The smoke quickly vanished as he transformed into Super Saiyan Two.

"Are you ready for the round two?" Goku said with excitement. "Bring it on!" Caulifla replied with a wolfish grin. Goku charged up Super Saiyan Two all the way to its maximum. He then bull-rushed her, going in for a kick, though she easily dodged and began to melee him. He pushed her away but Caulifla quickly reacted and landed a butterfly kick on his face. She saw his guard was down and proceeded to knee him multiple times before kicking him to the ground. Goku was scratched up, but he stood up with no sign of fatigue. "Caulifla, I know you're holding back too. Transform into Super Saiyan," Goku demanded. She looked at him with a smirk. "The same thing goes for you. I know that you have more power than this," Caulifla said. He looked at her, dumbfounded. "It looks like I need to go Super Saiyan Three," Goku thought as he quickly refocused. He then powered up and started screaming as he began transforming into Super Saiyan Three.

 **Capsule Corporations**

Vegeta was training in the gravity chamber, which was at 300 Gs. He was about to start another exercise until he was stopped in his tracks. He could sense Goku's immense energy, with no question that he had gone up to Super Saiyan Three. "What is going on?!" Vegeta said in shock, knowing the last time he felt this energy, it was against Majin Buu. He turned off the chamber and quickly went outside side. He turned Super Saiyan Two and quickly headed in Goku's direction. "I need to find out why Kakarot is using Super Saiyan Three," Vegeta said as he sped his way towards Goku. _"If it's another enemy, it won't matter, because I'll be the one to defeat them!"_ Vegeta thought as he kept going towards the battlefield.

 **Desert**

Caulifla smashed her fist into Goku's gut, causing him to cough up blood, before spin-kicking him into the dirt. She appeared next to him and uppercut his stomach again, with more blood coming up. He Moved back and wiped away the blood from his mouth. " _Damn. She's still in her base form and isn' having any trouble keeping up with Super Saiyan Three,"_ Goku thought, as he tried to catch his breath. Kale saw Caulifla was having fun with the fight. _"No wonder sis was so confident about winning! After getting beat up by Goku in Super Saiyan Blue and Freeza, we both got way stronger. We were nearly dead when we got here,"_ Kale thought. She then noticed what seemed like Vegeta's energy approaching. She saw him launch a Big Bang Attack at Caulifla is going to defeat him when she quickly deflected the blast back towards Vegeta, who dodged it

Goku and Caulifla stopped and turned around. Goku was surprised that Kale could stop Vegeta's attack. Kale went on the offensive, landing an uppercut on Vegeta before kicking him into the ground. "Don't interfere with the fight Vegeta!" Kale shouted. Vegeta looked at her, completely confused "Who the hell are you!" Vegeta screamed in anger. "I'm a Saiyan, just like you," she said as he looked at her in awe as she walked back to where she had been sitting. " _How is she a Saiyan?! The only survivors left are myself and Kakarot!"_ Vegeta thought to himself. He shook off the shock and rushed Kale and tried to land a punch to her stomach. She quickly blocked the punch and landed a right hook to his face. Caulifla looked back at Goku. "Let's continue fighting. Don't worry about Kale, she's going to be fine" Caulifla said before she suddenly landed a devastating punch to Goku's gut. Vegeta quickly got up and charged up his power, closing in on Kale as she took to the air to avoid him.

She noticed how angry Vegeta was with her when a random thought popped into her head. _"Wait, Cabba said that Vegeta was the one who pushed him to transform into a Super Saiyan. He doesn't seem like he would be someone to help Cabba,"_ Kale thought. She flash-vanished before appearing right next to him, smashing her fist into his face, which sent Vegeta to the ground. He spat up some blood when Kale suddenly uppercuts him, forcing the prince down to his knees "This is impossible! How can her base form be stronger than my Super Saiyan Two! And the other one isn't breaking a sweat against Kakarot at Super Saiyan Three!" Vegeta thought. He shook it off and stood up to face Kale. "TAKE THIS! GAR- GAH!" He gasped for air as Kale punched him so hard that he couldn't move. She put her hands on his stomach, where a ki blast started to appear. "Eraser Cannon!" Kale shouted, causing a massive explosion. Vegeta was spent, as he returned to his base as he fell to the ground, clearly unconscious.

Goku saw that Kale had defeated Vegeta. "Woah! Kale's really strong too. She was able to beat Vegeta without any trouble," Goku said. Caulifla glared at him. "It looks like it's my turn to win," Caulifla said as she rushed him. Goku started to charge his attack. " Kameha-," Goku couldn't finish, as Caulifla quickly kick his hands apart and raised her hands into attack position. "Crush Cannon!" she screamed. The blast made a direct hit on Goku, as he crashed through a nearby mountain and skidded across the ground. Goku blacked out, returning to his base form. Caulifla sat down beside him and started to shake him.

"Hey! Wake up! Don't fall asleep on me," Caulifla said while poking at him. Goku slowly came to and saw Caulifla staring at him. "I won, so you better keep your promise," Caulifla demanded with an air of satisfaction. He was having a hard time standing up until he found a rock to help push him to his feet. "Sure, I'll train you two. So when do we start?" Goku said. She quickly stood up and looked at him with a smile. "Right now," Caulifla demanded. "Hold on Sis. You need to let him rest. He can barely stand," Kale said. "Fine. Then we'll start tomorrow," Caulifla stated. He looked at her "That sounds good to me" Goku said with a weak laugh. Kale looked over at Vegeta, who was still unconscious. "So, what should we do with him?" Kale asked. "Don't worry about Vegeta. He's going to be fine," Goku said before turning back to the two girls. "Just grab onto me so we can go home," Goku said. They both grabbed one of his shoulders. "You better teach me that technique too," Caulifla said to him. "You betcha!" Goku said. They then used instant transmission and left the area.

When they got back to the house, they appeared in the living room, where Goten was sitting down on the couch. He noticed his dad was badly beaten and scratched up, and Goten began to panic. "Dad what happened?!" Goten asked as he was clearly worried. "It's alright Goten. Caulifla and I had a match and she won," Goku said before ruffling Goten's hair, which elicited a smile from him. Caulifla quickly turned heel and went down the hallway towards her room. "Well then, I'll see you tomorrow. C'mon, Kale," Caulifla said as they both left the room. Caulifla plopped herself down on the bed. "This is perfect, Kale. Now that we have Goku training us, when we're done, nobody can stop us! I'll reach Super Saiyan God in no time!" Caulifla said. "I thought you wanted to reach Super Saiyan blue," Kale said. "Remember when I was fighting with Goku, Kale? He transformed into Super Saiyan God before he went Super Saiyan Blue, so we need to do the same," Caulifla said. She looked at her "But he never told you how to transform into a Super Saiyan God," Kale remarked. "That's fine. If we continue training with him, we may witness him transforming into Super Saiyan God," Caulifla said. Kale looked at her and then nodded. "I'm going to trust your plan Sis," Kale said.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

 **Reviews**

 **Guest -I Check the timeline in dragon ball super wiki And found out this before super began like two years before battle of gods.776 right.**

 **Answer- yes is two years before the battle against Beerus the God of Destruction**

 **EDITOR'S NOTE**

Dear readers,

This is the editor for this chapter. I wanted to apologize for the delay in getting this edited for the author to post so you all could read it, as I try to do the best job possible when doing edits. I had a few things pop up recently that were beyond my control, but those issues have been taken care of and the chapter is completed is now done. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!

Sincerely,

The Editor


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Dragon Ball Z/ Super  
 **Caulifla the Prodigy**  
 **Universe Seven (Year 776)**

 **Mt. Pazou**

Caulifla was pacing around the room, frustrated with not doing anything. All she wanted to do was fight and become stronger. She looked over at Kale, who was lounging on the bed, and had an idea. "Kale?" Caulifla said. "Yeah, Sis?" Kale replied. "Let's have a sparring match. I'm tired of being cooped up in here. I want to see how strong you've really gotten since we fought together in the Tournament of Power," Caulifla said. Kale thought it over for a moment before looking up with a smile. "Alright! Let's do it," Kale replied. She stood up and walked over to Caulifla. "However, I have one condition. I don't want you holding back," Caulifla said with a smile. "Sure, you got it, Sis," Kale said. Kale then looked around for a second. "Hold on, are we going to fight right now?" Kale asked. "Yeah, we need to find a place to fight first. So let's get going!" Caulifla said as she was finishing some stretching drills, as they both walked outside and flew off.

 **Mt. Pazou Forest**

The two of them settled on fighting in the forest nearby. Caulifla and Kale both landed on a large rock as they stared each other down. "I'm not holding back Sis, so don't hold back either," Kale said. "Deal. Kale, show me what you got!" Caulifla said with excitement. A branch fell and they charged at each other, flash-vanishing, clashing fists and exchanging kicks, causing multiple shock waves to knock trees down in the area. She looked at Kale with a sly grin. "I see that you've improved a lot more than I thought. You also seem more confident about your power," Caulifla said, as their fists hit each other at the same time, resulting in more shockwaves. "Thanks, Sis, though you've improved more than I have after fighting against all of those powerful opponents in the tournament. Your power went up dramatically," Kale replied. Kale tried to kick her but Caulifla grabbed her leg and threw her to the ground. Caulifla ran at Kale and smashed her fist into Kale's face. She tried a roundhouse kick but Kale blocked it and pushed her aside.

Kale smiled and raised her hand. "Eraser Cannon!" Caulifla saw the energy blast coming right for her and she quickly kicked it out of the way. Caulifla was surprised when Kale appeared in front of her. Kale put her left palm on Caulifla's stomach "Omega Blaster!" The energy blast pushed Caulifla into a tree, causing a massive explosion of dirt and smoke. When the smoke cleared, Caulifla wasn't anywhere in sight. Kale quickly turned around and saw Caulifla behind her. "Crush Cannon!" The energy blast knicked Kale, who had just moved out of the way, as the blast crashed into a boulder causing an explosion as the rubble flew everywhere. Caulifla quickly ran over to Kale and saw that she was alright. "That was a strong attack by you a moment ago. I was lucky to escape from it at the last second," Caulifla said. "You were too fast there. I could barely react," Kale replied. "Let's not go overkill. We'll continue fighting, but we'll stay in our base forms," Caulifla said, as Kale nodded in agreement.

Back at the Son House, Goku could sense Caulifla and Kale out in the forest. He was able to gather from their energy that they were fighting. He went outside and took off to the sky to get to them. As he got closer, he quickly froze as the shockwaves from their collisions hit him. "Wow! They are way stronger than I could have thought!" Goku said in shock. He looked down at them from his position above. _"If they're this strong, why do they want to learn my techniques and have me teach them?"_ Goku thought. He descended down into a tree and observed the fight from there. "I can see they both have a lot of potential, even more than Gohan!" Goku said. He saw Caulifla land an uppercut on Kale and kick her away before chasing after her. "Caulifla definitely is stronger than Kale," Goku said. He scratched his head, puzzled. "How should I even train them?" Goku asked himself. "Maybe if I can use a gravity chamber, I could train them and increase their speed and durability… though I'll need Bulma to make one," Goku said, as he continued to enjoy the fight. Goku sensed Piccolo's energy coming from somewhere nearby. _"Huh. Piccolo is close by here. I'll bet he's observing them, too,"_ Goku thought, as he locked on to Piccolo's energy and used instant transmission.

In a matter of seconds, Goku was standing right next to Piccolo. "Hey, Piccolo!" Goku said. "What do you want Goku?" Piccolo asked sternly. "Never mind that, tell me everything you know about those two," Piccolo demanded. Goku could only scratch his head and give a confused smile. "Well, the only things I know about them are their names and that they are Saiyans. That's it," Goku said. "What!? They're Saiyans?! This is serious Goku! I saw the fight between you and that one girl easily handling you when you were at Super Saiyan Three. She didn't even transform!" Piccolo said, completely shocked by the revelation. "So you saw that fight too, huh. Yeah, she beat me but I do know she can transform into a Super Saiyan," Goku said. Piccolo was still in shock at the revelations and how Goku was being so laidback. "Why are you not taking this more seriously?! If what you're saying is true, that means without going Super Saiyan, she would easily kill Super Buu. No, any version of Majin Buu!" Piccolo said. "Oh, c'mon Piccolo! You should stop worrying so much about them. They're good girls. It'll be fine," Goku said. Piccolo glared at him before diverting his gaze back to the battle. "I'll take your word Goku, though I'm still going to keep eye on them, just in case," Piccolo replied, lowering his voice slightly. "Ok fair enough. Just don't get in the way when I'm training them," Goku said with a wave before heading back towards the forest and ducking back into the trees to stay hidden.

Caulifla bolted towards Kale, smashing her fist into her stomach before dodging Kale's counter attack. Kale formed multiple energy blasts and launched them at Caulifla, who quickly deflected them all away. "You did well Kale. However, I'm going to end this fight." Caulifla rushed her and threw a ki blast barrage at Kale, who quickly deflected it. Caulifla seized the opening and appeared next to her, her hand pointed at Kale. "Crush Cannon!" The energy blast hit Kale at point blank range. As the smoke began to clear, Kale was on the forest floor, unconscious. Caulifla floated down with a slight smile on her face, bending down to grab Kale. "That was a good fight Kale. Well done," Caulifla said as she slung Kale over her shoulder.

Caulifla could sense Goku's energy and turned around, seeing a piece of his orange gi stick out of the tree. "Goku, I know that you're hiding up there," Caulifla said while pointing at the tree. He then appeared next to her out of nowhere. "Hehe! Busted! Though that was a pretty good fight," Goku said. She was going to say something before Goku quickly put his index finger on her lips. "Be ready for tomorrow. We're going to visit Capsule Corp. in West City. I'm going to ask Bulma to make us a gravity chamber to train in," he said. "How's that gonna help?" Caulifla asked with a puzzled look. "Training in the gravity chamber can be really useful. It'll help to increase your stamina, durability, and speed if you do it right," Goku stated.

Caulifla stared at him before walking away, with Kale still slung over her shoulder. "Now that you explained what the purpose of it is, it actually sounds interesting," Caulifla said. Goku caught up to her and stopped her. "You don't have to carry Kale. I can take her. I know a shortcut to get back to my place and I don't want you two getting lost," Goku said. Caulifla pondered for a moment before nodding her head. "Alright, you can carry her. Here," Caulifla said, giving Kale over to Goku. "Man, she's pretty light," Goku stated. Caulifla ignored that remark before looking back up at him. "What time do you want us up and ready?" Caulifla asked. "Any time works for me," Goku replied. "Alright. We'll probably get up early so we have more time to train," Caulifla said as she started to walk. Goku suddenly remembered something important that slipped his mind earlier. "Wait!" Goku said, Caulifla freezing on the spot. "What?" Caulifla asked. "There's one more thing I forgot to mention to you. Vegeta lives at Capsule Corp. Kale will need to be careful while she's there. He's likely going to be ticked and he'll want a rematch," Goku said. "Oh. I'll mention that to her, but she's going to be fine. Thanks anyway," Caulifla said. Goku was surprised Caulifla wasn't the least worried. "No problem..." Goku said, his voice trailing off as they walked back home.

A short time later, they saw the house, where Chichi was outside putting laundry up to line dry. When she looked to see Goku and Caulifla, she noticed Goku was carrying a battered Kale. Chichi glared at Goku and started walking towards him. "GOKU! Why did you hurt the poor girl?!" Chichi asked angrily. "What! I didn't do anything," Goku said, backing up before Caulifla got between the two of them. "Kale will be fine. We had a sparring match and went a little overboard, that's all. She'll wake up pretty soon," Caulifla said. Chichi looked at her, still angry. "So you beat up an innocent girl who has done nothing but be nice to you?!" Chichi shouted. Caulifla was taken aback. "What!? I didn't beat her up! Were you not listening? We were training together and we both got carried away. So don't worry. If she can knock out Vegeta at Super Saiyan Two, then you don't need to sweat it," Caulifla said as she went inside with Kale over her shoulder. "Chichi, Caulifla's right. You shouldn't be worried about Kale. I saw the fight and they both did pretty good," Goku said as he went inside and headed over to Caulifla and Kale's room, as Chichi just stood there with her jaw dropped. "Kale beat Vegeta?!" She said out loud, completely shocked.

Caulifla put Kale on the bed before turning her head around as Goku entered the room. "I just put her on the bed so she can rest," Caulifla said, as she dropped to the floor and started doing one arm pushups. Goku sat down beside her. "Caulifla, you're not going to increase your power just by doing a simple exercise right now," Goku said. She stopped doing pushups and slouched herself against the bed. "So what kind of training should I do then?" Caulifla asked. "Why don't you try meditation. You can really start tapping into more power through meditating," Goku said. She looked at him as if he had suggested something completely insane. "Why should I do that? I'd just be wasting time by sitting here and doing nothing," Caulifla said. "No, you've got it all wrong. By doing this you are going to be more focused on combat and be able to unleash more power," Goku said. She gave him an unconvincing look before relenting. "Fine, I'll try it," Caulifla said with a sigh. Caulifla got into a relaxed pose and started meditating.

Goku could tell right away something wasn't right with Caulifla's ki. "Caulifla, I know that you're not even trying to meditate," Goku said. "Well, I never liked this kind of training," Caulifla replied. Goku reached out and quickly pinched her cheek, electing a yelp from Caulifla. "What the hell was that for?!" Caulifla screamed, infuriated. "That's for not focusing. When you meditate, focus on your energy by slowly bringing it out and then releasing it," Goku said. She gave Goku an apathetic look. "Fine, I'll do it," Caulifla said, clearly annoyed. "This is your first lesson, so you will need to start meditating and get better at it," Goku said. She again started to meditate as he grabbed a plate of food from the kitchen before coming back down to sit beside her.

Caulifla sniffed at the air, the smell of the food was tempting, before Goku pinched her cheek again, eliciting another yelp. "Focus on your meditation," Goku ordered while eating the food on his plate as Caulifla gave him an angry look. "I'm hungry too! You could at least give me a little bit," Caulifla said. "Not until you finish your meditation," Goku replied. Caulifla was fed up. She grabbed the plate of food from his hands as he stared at her in shock. "I'm not going to ask you again, so I'll just take this and dig in," Caulifla said as she started devouring the food. Goku gave her an annoyed look. "Well that wasn't nice," he said with a pouty face. "So what? I'm not a nice person," Caulifla said, ignoring Goku. She saw the last piece of steak and ate half of it, before putting the rest back on the plate. "Here. You can have the rest," Caulifla said, passing the plate back to him as Goku devoured the remaining steak in seconds. He burped and sighed before turning his attention back to Caulifla. "Alright. Now it's time for you to focus. No more excuses," Goku said. She nodded and began meditating again as Goku laid down on the floor and dozed off.

 **Four Hours Later**

The sky had turned dark outside, as evening came fast. Caulifla opened her eyes after a long period of meditation. "I think that should be good enough for now," Caulifla said as she stood up and stretched. Caulifla looked behind her and noticed Goku fast asleep on the floor. She stooped down and shook his shoulder. "Goku, wake up and go to sleep in your own room," Caulifla said, to no avail. She looked at her fist and punched him in the gut, causing him to wake up in pain. He held his stomach from the sudden pain that jolted him awake. As the pain subsided he looked around the room. He saw it was late and that Caulifla was standing over him. "So, you've already finished meditating. That's good," Goku said with a yawn as he stood up. "I hope you two are ready for our training tomorrow," he said. "Don't worry. We'll be ready," Caulifla said, as Goku left the room and went to his own room, plopping down on his bed and falling asleep.

 **The** **Next Day**

The morning light began to filter into the room, hitting Caulifla in the eyes, waking her up in the process. She rubbed her eyes and looked over towards the window, where Kale was standing and looking out, ready to go. Caulifla stretched her arms and yawned before remembering what Goku said about Vegeta. "Kale, we're going to Capsule Corp. today. Goku said to not let your guard down while we're there. Apparently, Vegeta lives there and he most likely will want a rematch with you," Caulifla said. Kale looked at her slightly puzzled but nodded. "Alright, but why do we have to go there?" Kale asked. "Goku thinks that a gravity chamber would be useful for our training and someone there can build it. Bulma, I believe that's who he said it was," she replied. Kale nodded back silently. She saw a look of excitement in Caulifla's eyes, almost bursting with energy. "You look happy today," Kale noted "What... Yeah, you got me. I'm happy. I'm also happy that if we continue training with Goku, we're going to figure out how to reach Super Saiyan Blue. Just imagine what it would be like! We'd be unbeatable!" Caulifla said with a huge grin. "Yeah, I would be excited too when you put it that way," Kale said with a smile.

Caulifla left the room and went down the hall to Goku's room. He was still sleeping and snoring loudly. She went in and got next to the bed as she shook him a little. "Goku, Wake up," Caulifla said, to no avail. "Wake up, Goku. We have to train" Caulifla said through gritted teeth. She finally got fed up and punched him in the stomach, causing his eyes to bulge as he woke up from the pain and rolled off the bed with a thud. "Gah! Caulifla! That really hurts!" Goku complained. "Well, that just means you'll need to wake up early if you don't want to get punched," she replied. He looked up at her, still rubbing his head after hitting the floor. "Okay! Okay! I'm going to get my gi. I'll be ready in a few minutes," Goku said. With that, Caulifla left the room so as to not disturb Chichi. She walked over to the kitchen where Kale was all ready to go. "Kale, if that bastard Vegeta challenges you, take him on and beat his ass!" Caulifla said. "Don't worry. I will," Kale replied as Goku finally arrived in the kitchen in his Gi, ready to go. "Alright, I'm ready, so let's get moving," Goku said as they exited the house and started the journey to Capsule Corp. 

**Capsule Corp.**

The three of them touched down in front of Capsule Corp. and went up to the living area for the Briefs. They strolled down to Bulma's lab and Goku knocked on the door. After a few moments, Bulma opened the door with a smile "Hey Go-" Bulma stopped mid-sentence when she saw Kale and Caulifla standing there with him. "Uhh... Goku? Who are those two?" Bulma said, pointing at the two of them while backing up a few feet, with Caulifla rolling her eyes. "My name is Caulifla," Caulifla said, "And this is Kale," she said as she grabbed Kale's shoulders. Bulma looked nervous with the two of them around before Goku stepped forward. "Bulma, it's fine. There's no reason to worry about them," Goku said nonchalantly. She took a deep breath and nodded after receiving the reassurance from Goku. "I'm sorry about that. I'm Bulma. It's a pleasure to meet you," she said while looking at them with a smile. She then redirected her gaze to Goku. "I'm assuming you need something from me Goku, so what are you looking for?" Bulma asked. "Well, I was wondering if you can create a gravity chamber that all three of us can train in," he replied. She sighed and smiled at such an easy request. "Is that all? That should be easy to make, though I'll just need to make the gravity chamber a bit larger so you three have enough space to train," Bulma said. "Thanks a lot, Bulma!" Goku said ecstatically. "By the way, could you also make some Saiyan armor for them?" Goku asked. Caulifla looked at him and shook her head. "I don't need any Saiyan armor. I like wearing this gi I have on right now," Caulifla said. "The same goes for me. I don't want Saiyan armor either," Kale said. Bulma walked up to them and inspected them closely. "What are you doing?" Caulifla asked. Bulma touched Caulifla's top, causing her to shift uncomfortably. "I can make you a gi similar to what you're wearing now but with a stronger material so it will last longer," Bulma said. "Works for me," Caulifla said with a shrug. "Great. Then just follow me. We're going to one of my other lab spaces," Bulma said as she led them down the hallway and the three of them followed behind her.

When they arrived at the new lab space, Bulma sat down in her chair, with computers set up around her, grabbing a capsule from a drawer and holding it up. "It's going to take some time to make a new gravity chamber, so you can use this one for now," Bulma said tossing the capsule to Goku who caught it and tucked it away. She looked away from him and to Caulifla and Kale. "For you two, I'm going need your measurements to make new gi for you," Bulma said. "Fine, then take our measurements," Caulifla said. "Have you two ever taken a physical exam?" Bulma said. "Yes," they replied in unison. Caulifla was about to take off her shirt but Kale quickly stopped her. "Sis, Goku is still here you know," Kale said. "So what? He can cover his eyes or leave the room. I don't really care," Caulifla said.

Bulma forgot that Goku was there and looked over at him. "Goku, could you leave the room for a few minutes?" Bulma said, trying to give him a hint. "What? Why?" Goku asked, looking confused. "I'm going to do a physical exam on them so I have their measurements," Bulma said, slowly losing her temper. "Alright, but I don't see what the big deal is," Goku said. "GET OUT OF MY LAB RIGHT NOW GOKU!" Bulma yelled. He panicked, quickly dashing out the door and into the hall, shaking in fear. After a few minutes passed, Bulma opened the door and looked over to Goku, slouched against the wall. Bulma felt guilty for yelling at him but she didn't want to make the girls uncomfortable. "I'm sorry for losing my temper Goku, but you can come back in now," Bulma said softly. He looked at her and nodded, walking back into the lab. Bulma then looked back at Caulifla and Kale. "Now that I have the measurements, I can make the new gi for you guys. It shouldn't take long," Bulma said with a smile. "Thank you so much!" Kale said. She looked over at Caulifla and nudged her, giving her a cue to thank Bulma. "Thank you," Caulifla said. "Don't mention it. It's the least I can do," Bulma said as she turned around to start entering the measurements into one of the computers. Kale went over to the exit door and when it opened, she saw Vegeta in front of her, staring her down in what appeared to be shock, anger, and surprise.

Vegeta clenched his fists, trembling with a mix of surprise and anger as he stared down Kale. _"What the hell is she doing here?!"_ Vegeta thought as he flashbacked to his first encounter with Kale. _"Don't interfere with the fight Vegeta!" Vegeta looked at her, completely confused. "Who the hell are you!" Vegeta screamed. "I'm a Saiyan, just like you," she said as he looked at her in awe as she walked back to where she had been sitting._ Vegeta could remember every moment of that fight, crystal clear. _"This is impossible! How can her base form be stronger than my Super Saiyan Two!... TAKE THIS! GAR- GAH!" He gasped for air as Kale punched him so hard that he couldn't move. She put her hands on his stomach, where a ki blast started to appear. "Eraser Cannon!" Kale shouted, causing a massive explosion. Vegeta was spent, as he returned to his base as he fell to the ground, clearly unconscious._

Vegeta's flashback ended, as he was now more determined than ever. _"I'm will not be humiliated by this brat. I will defeat her. I won't lose to her again!"_ Vegeta thought as he moved towards Kale. "YOU! You're going to fight me right here and now! Do you hear me!" Vegeta snarled menacingly. "What!?" Kale said, shocked by how forceful he was. "You're going to fight me. RIGHT NOW!" Vegeta screamed when Bulma slapped him. "Vegeta! Stop screaming at her! What's going on in that head of yours?" Bulma shouted at him. She walked in front of him and faced him. "Don't tell me that you're intimidating her just fight Goku," Bulma barked at him. "Shut up Bulma! That isn't it. This girl… She's not a weakling, and I want to have my revenge," Vegeta declared. "What revenge?! Look at her! She's just a shy Saiyan girl," Bulma said standing next to Kale with a smile. "Shy or not, she was able to knock out Vegeta in her base, and Vegeta was in his Super Saiyan Two form," Goku said nonchalantly. Bulma was shocked and stepped away from Kale for a moment before moving closer and flexing Kale's arms. "Did you really knock out Vegeta?" Bulma asked curiously. "Yes…," Kale replied sheepishly. Vegeta suddenly grabbed her hand and started dragging her away. "Follow me. We are going to have a rematch," Vegeta said. Before he could move far with her, she slapped his hand, making him let go. "My name is Kale. I can walk without your help Vegeta," Kale said defiantly. Vegeta was surprised by her defiance, as he chuckled to himself, admiring her bravado. "Fine then, suit yourself. Follow me." Vegeta said with an air of arrogance, motioning for Kale to follow him, as they both walked down the corridor and out into the yard with Bulma, Goku, and Caulifla right behind them.

Kale and Vegeta walked out to the backfield of Capsule Corp. with both splitting off towards opposite sides of the field. The grass rustled slightly as a gust passed through. After a few moments of silence, Vegeta let out a yell as he powered up into Super Saiyan Two. "I'm going to enjoy this," Vegeta said with a sly grin. Kale stood unmoved, slightly nervous, but still confident. Bulma looked at Goku, waiting for him to try and stop the fight, but he didn't make a move. "Goku, are you not going to stop Vegeta and let Kale get beat up?" Bulma asked worryingly. Goku smiled. "She'll be fine, Bulma. Just watch," Caulifla said. Goku looked at Caulifla and nodded. "I agree. I'm really curious as to how she's going to fight him this time," he said. "Enough talk. Let's enjoy the show," Caulifla said as she sat down on the grass while Vegeta and Kale still stared each other down. "Kale! Kick his ass and show him how strong you really are!" Caulifla screamed, trying to pump her up. Vegeta glanced over at Caulifla, clearly annoyed. The annoyance was short-lived, as his cockiness quickly came back. "I wouldn't pin so much hope on her. She's not fighting any ordinary Saiyan," Vegeta said, smirking. "Oh, just shut up you idiot!" Caulifla shouted. "You disrespectful… I'll make sure once I'm done with her, you'll be next!" Vegeta shouted at her. "You won't even have the chance to fight me since Kale is going to knock you out!" Caulifla said with a wolfish grin. He turned away from her and just grunted. _"I don't care about you, you whiny brat. I'll be the one winning this fight,"_ Vegeta thought, as he charged up his Super Saiyan Two even further. "Vegeta can you just start fighting and stop arguing with Caulifla?" Goku said as he was getting impatient. "Hmph. You don't need to tell me twice," Vegeta mumbled under his breath, as he quickly became more serious. Bulma sat down in a lawn chair and sighed in disgust. _"They really aren't going to stop those two from fighting, are they?"_ Bulma thought to herself, as she looked on.

Vegeta made the first move, rushing in and firing multiple ki blasts that she quickly deflected. Vegeta went in for a punch but Kale blocked his fist, which struggled to advance any further. "I see. So you're not an amateur after all," Vegeta said, slightly impressed. He went in for a barrage of punches and kicks, but Kale was able to dodge all of them effortlessly. She quickly went on the offensive, smashing her fist into his face and then kicked him in the jaw, sending him backward before he stopped himself. "You're stronger than I thought. I'll give you that much," Vegeta said, slightly frustrated as he wiped some blood from his mouth. "Let's see how you handle this." Vegeta moved his hands upward and together, charging up for a Galick Gun. " _I've seen that before! I remember Cabba has an attack exactly like his,"_ Kale thought as she started to gather energy for an attack. "GALICK GUN!" Vegeta screamed. "ERASER CANNON!" Kale yelled as she fired her attack. The two energy blasts collided head-on and exploded on impact, with smoke billowing everywhere. Kale took the moment and quickly moved in front of him with his guard down. "TAKE THIS!" Kale screamed as she uppercut him, sending him flying and crashing into the pond. Bulma was shocked at how well Kale was handling herself. _"Wow! I would never have thought that Kale could be this strong!"_ Bulma thought as she cast a quick glance at Goku. He smiled, as he was enjoying the fight.

Vegeta shot up out of the pond, his Golden aura flowing and electricity moving around him, as he was scratched up slightly. "YOU BRAT! Quick toying with me and transform into a Super Saiyan already!" Vegeta screamed furiously. Kale ignored him, getting right in front of him, smashing her fist into his face before kneeing him in the stomach. Vegeta gasped in pain, as he was coughing blood from that attack. _"Dammit! She's just toying with me. I'm going to force her to transform into Super Saiyan. I will not let her mock me!"_ Vegeta thought, as his fists clenched and he gritted his teeth in frustration. He spread his arms out and charged up his power before putting his hands back together, concentrating more energy into his attack. "If you want to survive this, you should transform into Super Saiyan," Vegeta said with a cocky smile. Kale stared at him, analyzing him curiously. _"How was Vegeta able to gain Cabba's respect? And how can Cabba regard him as his teacher?_ " Kale thought to herself. She powered up and started raising her energy. Vegeta looked down at her from the air. "If you think you can handle this attack, then be my guest. But I'm warning you, it won't be my fault if this kills you," Vegeta said, his expression emotionless. "FINALLLL FLASHHHH!" Vegeta screamed. The beam hurtled towards Kale at a rapid. "OMEGA BLASTER!" Kale screamed, sending her attack right at the Final Flash. The two attacks collided and exploded on impact, with smoke going everywhere. As soon as the smoke cleared, Vegeta was having trouble breathing, but still had some power left at Super Saiyan Two, though back on the ground, he noticed Kale wasn't there. His face turned to despair as he turned around and Kale appeared right in front of him. She landed a devastating uppercut to his gut, causing Vegeta to gasp and cough up blood, as he floated to the ground. He tried to stand, but instead, he fell down on his knees and continued to cough up more blood. _"I can't lose! I am Vegeta! I'm the strongest there is!"_ Vegeta thought to himself as he was panting and out of breath. He stood up slowly, his knees weak. When he finally got his bearings under him, he stared Kale down, as anger and hatred clouded his mind.

"Quit treating me like a weakling and transform into a Super Saiyan already!" Vegeta screamed, his golden aura going wild as he released all of his power. "I AM VEGETA, PRINCE OF THE SAIYANS! I WON'T BE TREATED LIKE A WEAKLING! ESPECIALLY BY THE LIKES OF YOU!" Vegeta screamed as the wind whirled around him furiously. He rushed in on Kale and went for a gut punch, he made contact, causing a blinding light to engulf the area. When the light dimmed, he smiled for a moment before his face turned to utter shock. He didn't hit Kale. She was able to stop his punch, as Vegeta just gawked at what happened. She stared at him coldly, quickly kneeing him in the stomach and landing right hook and then a left hook, alternating between left and right hooks over and over, with blood spilling out of his mouth and trickling down his face. She then grabbed his arm and swung him around before letting him go and crashing into a boulder. He could barely stand in Super Saiyan Two, but he managed to get up before noticing she was gone. He then looked down and saw that she was right in front of him, her hands positioned near his chest, as a look of fear dawned on his face. "ERASER CANNON!" The energy blast hit Vegeta at point-blank range, engulfing him before exploding, with dust and smoke going everywhere. When the smoke cleared, Vegeta was on the ground, unconscious. Kale had won the fight.

Caulifla cheered as she ran over to meet Kale. "Way to go Kale! I knew you had it in you!" Caulifla exclaimed. Goku walked over to the two of them with a smile. "Well done! That was a great fight," Goku said. "Thank you," Kale said with a smile. "Kale, you know I'm always going to be there for you and help you get stronger. Don't forget that," Caulifla said. "Thank you, Sis," Kale replied. She turned around and saw that Vegeta was having a hard time standing up, as he propped himself up on a rock and stared Kale dead in the eyes. "Next time…," Vegeta said, out off breathe, "I'm going… to… defeat… you..." He started to make his way to the gravity chamber when he fell to the ground, wincing in pain. Bulma was worried and quickly ran over to him. "Vegeta, honey, you did well, but you need to rest," Bulma said in a soothing tone. "I'm going... to train! I don't… care..." Vegeta said as he looked over at Goku.

"What... the hell... do you want... Kakarot?" Vegeta asked, still out of breath. "I was here the whole time. You were really that focused on Kale that you forgot I was here?" Goku said. "Just shut up. Why are you here anyway?" Vegeta asked impatiently. "I came here to ask Bulma to create a gravity chamber so I can train with Caulifla and Kale," Goku said. Vegeta looked at him in surprise. "What are you going to do to train them?" Vegeta asked, completely confused. "I dunno. I just think it's going to be fun training with them," Goku said nonchalantly. "Whatever. Just leave. You're interrupting my training," Vegeta said coldly, as he tried to walk to the gravity chamber. "Can it, you sore loser!" Caulifla shouted at him. Vegeta was going to retort but Kale elbowed Caulifla in the ribs, surprising Vegeta. "Sis, don't be so disrespectful to Vegeta," Kale said. "Why? He doesn't deserve any respect," Caulifla retorted. Vegeta didn't bother responding, as he continued to make his way to the gravity chamber. Bulma knew it was pointless to stop him and shook her head. "Well then, I'll get to work on the gravity chamber and the new Gi," she said. "Awesome! Thanks again!" He said to Bulma before looking over at Caulifla and Kale. "While Bulma makes us that new gravity chamber, we can use this one for now for our training," Goku said as he held up the capsule. "What are we standing around for then? Let's go!" Caulifla said as she bolted into the sky towards Mt. Pazou with Goku and Kale right behind her.

A short time later, they arrived back at Mt. Pazou in an open clearing. Goku surveyed the surrounding area and smiled. "This is the perfect place to put the gravity chamber," he said. He clicked the capsule and threw it. The capsule was engulfed in a smoke cloud and a few moments later, the gravity chamber appeared. Goku opened the door as the two girls went in first. He went in behind them and looked around the room. "Huh. It looks good but it really isn't enough space to train," Goku said. "It's a good thing that Bulma is going to make us a new gravity chamber then," Caulifla said. He turned around and went over to the gravity controls. He fired up the machine and saw the controls were just like the ones he used on his ship when he went to Namek. "I'm going to turn the gravity up to one hundred times gravity. That should be a good enough warm up for you two," Goku said, ratcheting the gravity up to one hundred times. The machine began to hum when Caulifla and Kale suddenly went to their knees, struggling under the pressure of the gravity. Caulifla looked up and saw Goku didn't have any trouble standing and was walking around with ease. "I can do this!" Caulifla said through gritted teeth as she forced herself to stand. Kale looked at Caulifla and saw how determined she was. "I'm not going to disappoint you, Sis," Kale said as she forced herself up as well. They both looked at Goku, who had a slight smirk on his face. "We're ready," Caulifla said with a wolfish grin, as Kale just smiled. 

**Author's Notes:**

 **Goku black-Are caulifla and kale going to meet beerus and help Goku battle him and is Goku still going to get the super Saiyan god transformation to  
**

 _ **Answer – yes Caulifla and Kale is going to meet Beerus and Whis. I can't tell you right now is going to be a spoiler but is going to be different**_

_**Guest-Aren't the movie villains supposed to be not part of the original story because your another fanfic kefla the ultimate Warrior Broly is part of that fan-fiction so this is two years before battle of gods, are you able to put fusion reborn story line and wrath of the dragon story line in this?**_

 _ **Answer- yes I would be able to added in the story so is going to be more interesting**_

**Editor's Note:**

Dear readers,

I have good news! I got this chapter done relatively quickly. Chapter 31 of Vegito the New Warrior of Universe Six is up next for me to edit, so stay tuned for that.

Other than that, I hope you enjoyed Chapter Three of Caulifla the Prodigy, and I will see you all later.

Sincerely,

The Editor


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : This is Only the Start! Caulifla and Kale Train with Goku**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z/Super**

 **Caulifla the Prodigy  
**  
 **Universe Seven**

 **Planet Earth (Year 776)**

About two hours had passed, as Goku, Caulifla and Kale continued their training in the gravity chamber. As Goku effortlessly moved around, punching and kicking at the air with ease, he could see how much trouble the two girls had walking around, with their movements slowed under the one hundred times gravity.

"Maybe starting off at one hundred times Earth's gravity wasn't a good idea. I bet the most you've trained in is ten times. I'm going to lower the gravity so it'll be easier to adjust," Goku said as he made his way to the controls.

"No! We'll be fine. If we're going to get stronger, we need to train our bodies to push past their limits," Caulifla said. "Sis is right. We need to do this. We can do this," Kale said.

Goku could see there would be no talking them out of it. "Alright, but if you want to continue at one hundred times gravity, you need to get more comfortable. Start walking around for a bit and once you both get fully acclimated to the gravity, then we can go all out!" Goku said.

"Deal," Caulifla replied. She looked over at Kale and she nodded back, knowing what Caulifla was thinking. They both started to walk around, though Goku could tell Caulifla wasn't happy about just walking.

"Caulifla, if you can adjust to this and be able to move without restrictions, then the training is going to be more productive," Goku said as she looked over at him before nodding back. "Fine. But as soon as we get the hang of this, there'll be no holding back," Caulifla remarked as she kept walking around the chamber with Kale.

As they continued walking, Goku cut them off and they stopped. "You know, I was wondering why you wanted me to teach you?" Goku asked.

"What... Its none of your business," Caulifla replied. She looked over at Kale, who was giving her a stern look. "Sis, don't be mean. He's curious, that's all," Kale said to her. Caulifla sighed and averted their gaze. "I'm sorry… I wanted to learn from you because I believe your techniques and skills would help us greatly," Caulifla said.

"Hey, it's no problem! No need to apologize," Goku said with a small laugh. Caulifla nodded her head as he moved out of their way. After a little while, he could see them moving more comfortably, to his surprise.

"Man, you two are really starting to get the hang of this," Goku exclaimed. "Yeah, that's why we wanted you to keep the gravity at this level. It was just gonna take some time for our bodies to adjust to it," Caulifla said. "Either way, you both are doing great," Goku remarked as they both continued to pick up the pace bit by bit.

 **One Hour later**

As the next hour passed, Caulifla and Kale were getting more and more comfortable in the gravity, though not entirely acclimated yet. "Hey, you two, I'm going to start throwing some energy blasts now. Your job is to dodge them. Ready?" Goku asked.

"Oh, we're ready," Caulifla said with a smirk, looking towards Kale who smiled and looked back at Goku.

"Let's go," Kale said.

"Remember that you only have to dodge. The main focus right now is quick reactions," Goku said.

He moved his hands to his sides, where energy balls formed in his palms as he started firing them at a rapid pace all over the chamber.

Caulifla dodged one before narrowly moving out of the way of another energy blast, as she couldn't rest, avoiding one blast after another. _"This is tough, but I'm going to master one hundred times gravity and then go higher!"_ Caulifla thought.

Goku was impressed at how well they were doing, as a smile crossed his face. "You know, if you think this is tough, try doing this in five hundred times gravity like Vegeta," Goku remarked without letting up on the energy blasts.

"What?! For real?! Vegeta is able to do that?!" Caulifla exclaimed in shock.

"No way..." Kale said, completely stunned by the revelation. _"How did I beat him then?"_

Caulifla touched down on the ground, sweat trickling down from her forehead and cascading down her chin. "If Vegeta's mastered five hundred times gravity, then our goal is to master six hundred times gravity," Caulifla said as she went back in the air, continuing to dodge the energy blasts.

"You guys are only at one hundred times gravity right now. So I think it may take a bit to get to six hundred," Goku quipped.

Caulifla looked over to Kale, who nodded back at her, knowing what Caulifla was thinking. "If you haven't learned by now, we'll do whatever it takes to get stronger," Caulifla replied, her confidence unshaken.

 **Eight Hours Later**

The sun started to set over the hills as Chichi and Goten sat down to eat dinner. While there was plenty of food for them, Chichi couldn't help but think of where Goku was.

"Hey, Goten, do you know where your father?" Chichi asked.

"He's been training with Caulifla and Kale most of the day," Goten answered candidly.

She looked out the window at the beautiful sunset before letting out a sigh.

"Alright. I should make some more food. I know they're going to be hungry when they get back," Chichi said out loud before turning to Goten. "Can you go tell those three that food is ready and they better hurry up before it gets cold?" Chichi asked as she got up and started prepping ingredients to cook.

"Alright, you got it!" Goten replied as he went out the front door and flew off to find them.

As Chichi got out the last of the ingredients, a small smile crossed her face, as the water boiled and she stirred the ingredients together in a pot. "This should be enough food for three hungry Saiyans," Chichi thought out loud as she took a taste of the food from the pot. "Heck, they're going to love this."

 **One Hour Later**

About an hour later, Goku, Caulifla and Kale walked through the door and saw the food Chichi made for them set out on the table. The three of them grabbed a chair and started to scarf down as much as they could eat.

"Thanks for the grub," Caulifla said, her mouth full of rice pilaf.

Goku let out a sigh and leaned back after finishing his meal. "I pretty much used all of my energy training you two today," Goku remarked.

"Thank you again, Chichi. Next time, maybe I should help cook," Kale said as she set down a plate.

"Oh, darling, it's fine! Just eat up for now," Chichi said.

Chichi stepped back and looked at the three of them. "I'm assuming all of you spent the whole day training?" Chichi said.

"Yeah," Caulifla said nonchalantly.

"So what's it like to train with him?" Chichi asked as she motioned towards Goku.

"It was fun, I guess. Training is training," Caulifla replied as she continued mowing food down. Kale nodded in agreement and smiled.

Chichi slowly ate her food as she looked at the three Saiyans. _"Goku seems to be enjoying them being here. Maybe it should be expected. They're Saiyans, and they seem to care only about their training and get stronger,"_ Chichi thought. _"But that's part of what attracted me to Goku. He's so strong and carefree."_

Once the four of them finished eating, Goku went over to rest on the couch and Caulifla just sat in her chair, leaning back while balancing her foot on the table. Kale looked over at the sink and saw Chichi washing the tall pile of plates and dishes from their dinner.

"Chichi, let me help you out with the dishes," Kale said as she briskly walked over to her side at the sink, grabbing a cloth and a few plates as she started to clean them.

"Kale, I know you want to help out, but I don't need any help right now. I usually wash the dishes by myself. Go ahead and relax," Chichi said, trying to reassure Kale that she didn't need assistance.

"I want to help though. I… I think it's unfair for only one person to be washing all of these without someone lending a hand," Kale said in a soft tone as she dunked another plate into the soapy water and hand dried it with the cloth.

Kale then turned to Caulifla, who just stared back, unsure of what Kale wanted. Kale motioned her to come and help, as Caulifla let out a sigh.

" _Alright, Kale. I'll only help because you're asking me to,"_ Caulifla thought to herself. She stood up and joined the two of them, standing next to Kale.

"Kale, I'll need you to move over if you want me to help," Caulifla said, grabbing some dishes and a dishcloth as she started to clean some of the bowls.

"Ahhh! So you are a good girl after all!" Chichi exclaimed.

"What?! Who said anything about me being good!" Caulifla shouted, blushing beet red.

A half-hour later, the three of them finished washing all of the dishes and had them all put back away. "Thank you for the help girls!" Chichi said.

"Don't mention it," Kale said with a slight bow as she headed toward the shared bedroom. Caulifla just gave a silent nod and followed Kale.

When she entered the room, Caulifla yawned as she stretched her arms before plopping herself down on the bed and as Kale sat down next to her. "I am tired out after today, though we've already made a ton of progress. Heck, this was just the first day!" Caulifla exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's hard to believe. Plus, we'll still have a ton of time before the Tournament of Power happens again," Kale said as Caulifla stood up and stared out the window at the starry night sky.

"Kale."

"What is it, Sis?" Kale asked.

"I want you to remember this: I'm going to achieve Ultra Instinct form and win that damn tournament," she paused briefly before continuing. "And when I do, we won't have to worry about being erased again," Caulifla said with certainty, clenching her fist tightly.

"I know you will. I'll support you the whole way," Kale stated as Caulifla turned around and grabbed her hand.

"Thank you, Kale. I'm glad I have you as my best friend," Caulifla stated with a smile.

"Get some rest, Kale. It's a new day tomorrow," Caulifla said as she laid back down and started to doze off slowly.

" _I will Sis. I'll be ready,"_ Kale thought as she pulled the cover over Caulifla and herself before closing her eyes and quickly dozing off. 

**A Few Hours Later**

The stars were out and the house was dark, with everyone asleep in the Son house. As the night went on, Caulifla groaned slightly as she slowly came to in the middle of the night, wondering why she was even up. She looked over to her left and saw Kale still fast asleep. Caulifla looked around the room for a moment before slipping out of bed and tiptoeing to the window.

" _Nobody is up. I can use this time to continue training without anyone seeing that I left,"_ Caulifla thought as she slowly opened the window, trying not to wake Kale.

Caulifla finally got it open wide enough for her to fit through and floated through to the outside before looking around for anyone that might be watching.

"Looks like I'm in the clear," Caulifla said in almost a whisper as she took off for an open field on the other side of Mt. Pazou, where the gravity chamber was stationed at.

As soon as she got over the mountaintop, she could see the gravity chamber as she swooped down and landed in front of the door. She grabbed the handle and turned it inward, pushing the door open as she walked into the chamber before closing the door behind her.

Once that was taken care of, Caulifla made her way to the control center and entered in one hundred times gravity to the machine. She pushed the button, firing the chamber up as the gravity immediately jumped in intensity, as she could feel the weight of it still trying to push her to the ground.

"This isn't going to be enough. If I want to become stronger, I need more gravity than this!" Caulifla grunted as she went back to the controls and cracked it up to one hundred and fifty times gravity. Caulifla immediately went to the ground, her hands and knees being all that kept her from lying flat on the floor.

"I am not going to stay down! Not like this!" Caulifla grunted as she slowly forced her body to stand. As Caulifla finally caught her bearings, she was already breathing heavily, but determined not to give in.

"I will attain Ultra Instinct, no matter what it takes!" Caulifla said through gritted teeth, as she started to try to move around to the best of her ability.

She tried her best just to walk, as she barely could get her left leg off the ground to take a step before stepping forward with her right foot.

"I'm going to beat this gravity, just like how I'll defeat anyone who tries to go up against me!"

Caulifla's eyes burned with a fiery determination. She wouldn't let anything break her down. She stopped moving forward, pulling her hands back. A ki sphere formed in each palm, as she pushed her arms forward and fired them across the chamber.

Caulifla tried dodging the ki spheres the best she could, but she was struggling to avoid one, let alone two, when one of them nailed her square in the back, sending Caulifla sprawling to the floor.

"Dammit! I'm still too slow!" Caulifla said, gritting her teeth.

She started to push herself up off the ground, trying to the ignore the pain from the blast as she finally stood up, gasping for breath.

Caulifla didn't have much time to recover, as the other sphere hurtled toward her. She bent her knees and jumped up above the blast, dodging it successfully before destroying it with another blast.

" _That's… it… just gotta keep going,"_ she thought as she forced herself to move forward, trying to pick up the pace.

More time had passed as the sweat poured down her face and hit the chamber floor. Caulifla could feel the weight of the gravity decrease, but only slightly, as she was barely moving any faster than before. She stopped for a moment, wiping the sweat from her brow as the rest of it cascaded off of her face. She took a deep breath before dropping to the ground with her hands out and started to do push-ups in the one hundred and fifty times gravity.

Around that same time, Goku came to in the Son house. He scratched his head before stretching his arms and letting out a yawn. When he was about to lie back down, he sensed Caulifla's energy in the mountains, around where the gravity chamber was.

"She won't give it a break, will she?" He asked rhetorically as he got out of bed to change into his gi used instant transmission to get to the field.

He slowly crept toward the door and peeked through the small, circular window.

"Man, she's really going at it with the training," Goku exclaimed. "I think I'll leave her alone to train for now," Goku said as he hovered off the ground before he saw a tree in the open field that was wide enough and long enough to lay down on.

"Caulifla's going to be an interesting sparring partner, that's for sure," he said as he yawned from the tree branch, keeping an eye on the gravity chamber from afar.

 **Seven Hours Later**

"I think that should be enough for now," Caulifla said as she began to turn the gravity back to normal.

She was scratched up and exhausted, with barely enough energy to stay standing and turn the gravity down. Once the machine powered down, Caulifla collapsed onto the floor, breathing heavily from all of the training she had done, staring up at the ceiling.

She wiped the remaining sweat from her forehead and stood up. She was wobbling all over, grabbing the central control system to balance herself.

"I think it's time to go back," Caulifla said with an exhausted tone. She looked down at her right hand and squeezed it, seeing that she had used up almost all of her energy over the past several hours.

"I… I guess I overdid things a bit," she remarked as she started to make her way to the door.

She had to use both hands to turn the handle on the door. She grabbed on and pushed it open with the strength she had when out of nowhere an energy blast came right for her and she reacted just quick enough to dodge by ducking to the ground. Caulifla turned around to see who fired the blast at her, only to see Piccolo staring her down.

"Looks like you overexerted yourself in there," Piccolo remarked.

She stood up and looked at him angrily. "Shut up Namekian! I have more than enough power to destroy you and your ugly mug," Caulifla said with a wolfish grin.

Piccolo got into a stance as he launched himself at her. He drew back his fist for a punch but it didn't hit home, as Goku appeared between the two of them and stopped the blow.

"Piccolo, What's going on?" Goku asked.

"You still aren't worried, are you?" Piccolo replied.

"I told you that she would be fine. There's no reason to be bothering her," Goku said.

Caulifla took a step forward, her fist clenched. "I don't need your help, Goku. I can easily take care of him," Caulifla growled.

Before she realized what was happening, Goku picked her off of the ground and slung her over his shoulder. "Hey what's the big idea?!" Caulifla screamed at him.

"Piccolo, don't worry about her. I've got her under control for now. You're lucky she wasn't at full strength or she would have wiped the floor with you," Goku stated as he started to walk, with Caulifla trying to get out of his grip before realizing it was pointless.

Caulifla instead looked right at Piccolo and flipped him off. "Take that you son of a bitch! The next time we meet, you're mine!" Caulifla shouted furiously as she again tried to break free from Goku's grasp but he didn't let go.

"Caulifla! Calm down!" Goku shouted. "That's an order!"

"No way! He attacked me like a coward and I want payback," Caulifla complained as she continued to squirm.

"You know I can walk by myself," Caulifla retorted while banging his back with her fists, which had no effect on him in her current state.

"If I were to let you go, you would try to kill Piccolo and you know it," Goku said, clearly unhappy with her attitude.

Caulifla turned her head to meet Goku's gaze.

"So that bastard's name is Piccolo, huh?" Caulifla growled.

She looked away and saw that he was still walking, not flying.

"Why are we walking when we can fly or when you can do that technique where you appear from anywhere?" Caulifla asked, still upset.

"You mean Instant Transmission? I'd do it, but I don't want to wake up Chichi or Goten," Goku replied nonchalantly.

Sometime later, they were almost to the house. Caulifla had recovered some of her energy, as she started to move around as Goku began to have trouble keeping his grip on her.

"That's enough! Let me go!" She yelled, drawing a stare from Goku. Caulifla's outburst was enough to distract him as she quickly broke free from his hold and got away from him, jumping back to get a few feet between them. She pointed her finger at him, staring him down with a fiery gaze.

"When you teach us, you better show us how to use Instant Transmission, too! You got that?!" Caulifla snarled, still pointing at him as if it would keep Goku at bay.

He thought over what she just said before closing his eyes and taking a breath.

"Well? What's it gonna be?!" Caulifla demanded, wanting an answer.

Goku exhaled and opened his eyes to look right at Caulifla. "Fine. I'll teach you how to use Instant Transmission on two conditions," Goku stated.

Caulifla looked at him with a cold stare, not convinced just yet what he was thinking.

"And what are the conditions?" She asked.

"The first one should be obvious; don't try to go after Piccolo. The second is to continue to focus on training in the gravity room for now and I'll teach you the technique later. You have my word," Goku replied.

Caulifla was still pointing at him with a cold stare. After a few moments, she lowered her hand and relaxed her body as she took a deep breath before blowing it out.

"Deal," Caulifla said. "Though I want you to wake up early so we can get to training together sooner."

Goku nodded back at her, relieved that she finally relented. "Alright then. I'll be ready early, so I'm expecting the same from you," he stated.

"Fine by me," Caulifla said as she made her way past him.

"Good night, Caulifla," Goku said.

She didn't bother stopping to reply, as she made a beeline for the house, going inside and went straight to her room, where Kale was still resting soundly. Caulifla got on her half of the bed and pulled the covers up. As she laid there, she slowly began to drift off, thinking about the encounter with Piccolo. Before long though, she lost her train of thought as she was about to doze off she shifted to her left and felt something in her one pocket.

Caulifla sat up and realized she was still wearing her Gi, though that wasn't important. She dug into the pocket grabbed something out. It was a picture of herself when she was younger, flanked by her mother and father. All three of them were smiling as they stood outside on a grassy plain with a clear sky above. She turned the picture over once before flipping it back over to the three of them.

"Mom… and dad," Caulifla whispered aloud as she tried to hold back some tears, which she wiped away quickly.

Just then, Kale began to stir as she opened her eyes and saw Caulifla was all scratched up.

"Sis, what happened to you? You look all beat up," Kale remarked before she realized Caulifla was staring at the photograph in her hands. She moved closer to take a look at the photo, seeing a younger Caulifla with two adults in the picture with her.

"Those are your parents, aren't they?" Kale asked.

"Yeah, that's them," Caulifla replied without looking away.

"You know, the last time I ever saw them I saw we were arguing about what my future would be," she said, taking a breath before continuing.

"My father wanted me to be the new captain of the Sadala Defense Force, just like my brother Renso was and to take his place. But I said no because I believed that I wouldn't be able to challenge myself the way I wanted to. It was a heated argument and I was upset with them. So that's when I decided to leave home and go out on my own,"

"And I went with you," Kale quipped, remembering that night they left their homes behind.

"Yeah, you decided to come along with me, even though you had no clue I was headed and what I would do," Caulifla replied with a scoff. "Hell, I even didn't know what I would do!"

"You're right. But you're also my best friend, so I went with you, knowing I could trust you to help me," Kale said quietly.

"That's why you are, and always will be, my best friend," Caulifla said as her eyes started to tear up again, as she wiped any tears she had away before they had the chance to cascade down her smooth face.

Caulifla finally looked up from the photo and looked at Kale, appearing more stoic and composed.

"The next time I get to see my parents, I'm going to apologize to them and explain why I left, and why I didn't want to be The next captain of Sadala's Defense Force," Caulifla said as she gently tucked the photo back into her pocket.

"You miss them, don't you? Your parents and your brother?" Kale said observantly.

Caulifla let a small smile cross her lips. "Yeah, I do. I even miss my idiot older brother, whether I want to admit it or not," Caulifla said with a small chuckle.

Caulifla was feeling a little woozy and looked back over at kale, who yawned and looked tired.

"Just lay down and get some rest Kale," Caulifla said to Kale as she put her head on the pillow and dozed off.

Caulifla quickly slipped out of bed took off her Gi before walking over to the dresser and grabbed her pajamas, quickly sliding into them before lying down on the bed again, where Kale was sound asleep.

"Good night Kale. Thank you for everything," Caulifla whispered as she looked over at her sleeping friend before closing her eyes and quickly drifting off.

The morning sunlight crept into the room, hitting Caulifla in the eyes and waking her up. She sat up and look over at a still-sleeping Kale.

"Kale, wake up. It's time to train," Caulifla said as she gently shook her by the shoulder when Kale opened her eyes.

"Good morning, Sis," Kale said with a yawn, stretching her arms out in the process.

Kale looked over at Caulifla, who made not much an effort to clean up the scratches from training that night.

"I know you went to train last night, though I'm not mad," Kale said.

Caulifla looked at her, slightly shocked. "What? You were asleep when I left the room!" Caulifla exclaimed.

"I woke up in the middle of the night and you weren't here, so I guessed you went to the gravity chamber," Kale said.

"Though all of those scratch marks you had gave it away, too," she added.

"I can't say I didn't. Goku caught me when I was training too. I don't know when he found me though," Caulifla replied as she couldn't help but smirk a little.

It was still early, but Caulifla was ready to train.

"I'm going to wake Goku to train us. I'll be right back," Caulifla said.

"Sis, it's really early. It's 5 a.m.," Kale noted.

"I don't care. Plus Goku promised that he would get up early for training. He probably spends most of his time training," Caulifla remarked as she marched off to Goku's room.

Caulifla turned the knob and peeked in, with Goku snoring loudly. Caulifla went over to his bedside and started to shake him by the shoulder.

"Goku, wake up. It's time to train," Caulifla whispered to him, trying not to wake Chichi.

After another couple of shakes, Goku started to open his eyes, as his vision finally came into focus, seeing Caulifla standing next to the bed.

"Oh, it's you Caulifla. Good morning," Goku said with a yawn, slinking out of bed as he got off the floor and started stretching.

"C'mon, Goku hurry up! I want to train right now!" Caulifla whispered with a sense of urgency.

"You got it. Just let me put my Gi on first," Goku whispered, realizing Chichi was sound asleep.

"Just hurry up!" Caulifla ordered quietly, as she exited the room to find Kale standing outside the doorway.

"He's up. As soon as he's ready, we'll go to the gravity chamber," Caulifla said.

Kale nodded back in reply as Goku strolled out of the room dressed in his gi before looking over at the two of them.

"When we're fighting in the chamber today, don't use any energy blasts. That'll be a part of the routine for today," Goku said.

Caulifla just shrugged. "Whatever. I'm game," Caulifla said as she cracked her knuckles.

"Understood," Kale replied.

"Good. If that's settled, let's get going," Goku said as he and the two girls marched out the door and took off for the open field on the other side of the mountain.

 **Mt. Pazou**

Goku, Caulifla and Kale touched down in front of the gravity chamber less than a minute later. The three of them proceeded to make their way into the chamber, with Goku going over to the gravity controls.

"Alright, you two, I'm going to start ramping up the gravity, now," Goku said as he started tuning the controls to one hundred and fifty times gravity.

The machine began to whir to life as the gravity set in and started pushing Kale and Caulifla down.

"Both of you can start walking around for now and try to get acclimated," Goku instructed.

The two of them began moving around the chamber. Kale was struggling considerably, barely moving much at all. When she glanced over at Caulifla, she noticed how Caulifla was moving around more naturally than herself. At that point, Kale forced herself go forward and walk as Goku just watched them for a little while.

After about an hour had passed with the two of them slightly acclimating to the new gravity, Goku called the both of them over for more instructions.

"Not bad. Now for the next step, you'll be fighting me, though you can't use energy blasts. Got it?"

"Got it. Though I wouldn't underestimate me if I were you," Caulifla said with a wolfish grin.

She glanced over at Kale, who was still struggling under the weight if the gravity.

"C'mon, Kale! You just gotta push through. Believe in yourself," Caulifla said, trying to motivate Kale not to give up. Kale nodded back at Caulifla, as both of them approached Goku and got into their stances.

"Kale, If he's anything like before, we both know how to take him down. I'm counting on you," Caulifla said as she went in at Goku, who quickly skirted out of the way.

"Not bad, Caulifla. You're gonna need to be faster than that in this gravity to get a blow on me," Goku said with a slight smile.

She brushed off his comments and tried to move faster, unable to land a blow as Goku easily blocked all of her punches and kicks before gaining some distance from her.

"You're attacks are way too obvious, Caulifla. If you don't have a strategy to take your opponents down, you're not going to win," Goku stated.

"Is that so? Alright then, take this!"

Caulifla charged in for a punch, as Goku was disappointed she didn't heed his advice. Just as Goku put his hand out to block Caulifla's right hook, a smile appeared on Caulifla's face.

" _He took the bait!"_ She thought, as the after image went right through Goku before she landed a roundhouse kick to his jaw, sending him flying a few feet away before he stopped his momentum.

He wiped a bit of blood from his lips with his arm, impressed with what she was able to do.

"Not bad. You caught me off guard there. If you and Kale can keep progressing like this, it may not be long before we bump up the gravity in here," Goku remarked as he got back into his stance, ready to take them both on.

 **Krillin's House**

While the three Saiyans were out training, Piccolo and Tien met up with Krillin at his place in the city. Piccolo paced around the room, grimacing for a minute before sitting down and closing his eyes.

"Alright, Piccolo, we're all here now, so you can go ahead and tell us what's been bothering you," Krillin said.

"From what Piccolo told me on the way here, the two people training with Goku are Saiyans. You can't tell me that you're not sensing their energy right now," Tien interjected before Piccolo could speak.

"Of course they're strong! They're Saiyans! But we have Goku, so they shouldn't be any trouble," Krillin said as he brought three glasses of water over to the table and set them down.

"Heck, Goku would beat these two in his sleep, especially since they probably aren't even able to go Super Saiyan!" Krillin stated with confidence.

Piccolo looked up and opened his eyes. "If that's what you're thinking Krillin, you would be wrong," Piccolo remarked.

"What?! What do you mean?" Krillin asked, getting slightly nervous

"One of the Saiyan girls, Caulifla, she beat Goku when he was a Super Saiyan Three," Piccolo said, causing Krillin to gulp as shock took over.

"What did you say?!" Krillin shouted out in surprise, with Tien too stunned to speak.

"That's not all. This Caulifla girl was in her base form when she took Goku down. Not only that, but I heard her say that she can turn into a Super Saiyan, too," Piccolo coldly remarked, causing Krillin to drop his glass.

"So uhh… what happened after she beat Goku?" Krillin asked, now completely frightened.

"Not much other than he's training her and the other girl, too. I suspect she can probably turn into a Super Saiyan as well," Piccolo quipped.

"Ok, so we know that Cali-girls name, though what about the other one?" Tien asked.

"I didn't catch the other one's name. I only picked up Caulifla's name from my evening encounter with her. Other than that, that's about all I know," Piccolo replied. 

Krillin looked at him with a stunned gaze, trembling slightly.

"You really don't know anything else about them?!" Krillin asked with a gulp.

"No, I don't Krillin! And Goku won't tell me anything about them. I only got that girl Caulifla's name from when Goku said her name as he carried her over his shoulder, my hearing able to pick up what they said," Piccolo stated stoically.

Krillin pondered for a moment over what he just heard when the realization hit him.

"Hey, I have an idea that could help us know more about those two!" Krillin exclaimed.

"What is it Krillin? I'm all ears," Tien said, curious.

"I was going to have a small party to celebrate me buying the house for my family. So, we can invite Goku's family over here, and I'm sure the girls would be here with them!" Krillin explained.

"Well, it's better than nothing. I say we do it," Tien remarked.

Just then, Eighteen walked in the door and Krillin caught her up to speed as to what was going on and what the plan was.

"I'm not against it Krillin, though are you sure about this?" Eighteen asked. "You know if we invite everybody, most of the money will go towards the food."

"Don't worry, Eighteen, we'll have enough money to do this, I assure you that," Krillin said confidently.

"Alright. I'm going to call Bulma and Chichi to bring their families to the party," Eighteen said before turning to look at him.

"But can you… ugh. Krillin can you call the old geezer and the pig? You know how I feel about those two," she asked with a tinge of annoyance, remembering their past encounters.

"Yeah, I'll call Roshi and Oolong, I got that covered," Krillin replied.

"Well then, I'll be back for that party. So this is goodbye for now," Tien said as he and Piccolo walked out of the door and took to the skies, as Eighteen and Krillin were already busy working the phones.

 **Six Hours Later**

Sweat covered the floor in the chamber, with Caulifla and Kale going one-on-one, trading blows at every step of the way.

Kale sent Caulifla backward with a spin kick. She recovered and lunged right at Kale, smashing a right hook into her stomach.

Kale recoiled slightly before quickly uppercutting Caulifla, as she backflipped away after getting a blow to her chin.

"Not bad, Kale!" Caulifla said with a cocky smile, breathing heavily.

"Thanks. Though it feels like I can barely keep up with you," Kale remarked, trying to catch her breath as well.

They didn't waste another moment as they both went for a blow, winding their arms back and extending, as their fists connected in a head-on collision, with the force of their attacks sending them backward.

" _This is starting to get easier than before,"_ Kale thought to herself.

Over in the corner, Goku was doing one-armed pushups and was almost done with his current set.

"... and 10,000. Whew!"

He sat on the floor, his back against the wall, watching the two of them go at it.

"They really are progressing faster than I would have thought. Kale and Caulifla seem to be settling into this gravity," Goku thought before going back to do another set of 10,000 one-armed push-ups as Caulifla and Kale kept fighting.

Caulifla dashed back to avoid a kick from Kale before she stumbled backward, with her head hitting the wall.

"YOW! UUGH! WHAT THE?!" Caulifla yelled out, as she was seeing stars from hitting her head against the chamber wall. She was about to yell out something else when she could feel her legs being propped up by something.

She looked to see what was keeping them up and it was Goku's body. Her face turned crimson as she was utterly embarrassed by her gaffe.

"Oh man. Bulma was right when she said this room wouldn't be big enough for three people at one time," Goku remarked, trying to shake off the blow he got from Caulifla knocking him down.

She quickly moved to get off of him and continue the fight with Kale when her stomach let out a loud grumble.

"Well, it looks like I'm not the only one who's hungry. What do you say we get something to eat?" Goku proposed to the two of them.

"Yeah… I suppose a little food wouldn't hurt," Caulifla said. "Same here," Kale quipped. Goku got off the floor to turn off the gravity controls, as the room went back to normal levels and the two girls let out a long sigh.

"I'm ready whenever you are," Caulifla said as the three of them exited the room and made their way back to the Son house.

 **Capsule Corp.**

The sun began to set behind Capsule Corp., the sky glowing bright orange with traces of yellow. Inside of the building, however, Vegeta was in the gravity chamber, training against the bots that Dr. Brief had made. He rushed one of the bots before dodging the energy ray it fired at him. Vegeta proceeded to tap the off button on the bot when another blast whizzed past him. When it came back around, he deflected the blast away from him.

"Dammit! I need to do better than this!" Vegeta growled when he heard someone knocking on the door before deciding to ignore it.

He kept facing off against the bots when the Gravity suddenly went back to normal.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Vegeta screamed furiously. He glided over to the door and opened it, where Bulma was standing with her arms crossed.

"What do you want Bulma? You interrupted my training," Vegeta said to her, still miffed that she turned off the gravity.

She let out a soft growl before letting out a sigh.

"Dinner's ready. If you don't come now, you won't get to eat and I'll start up the gravity chamber again," Bulma replied curtly, causing Vegeta to stop and ponder for a moment.

"I'll be right there. Though I'll be training after dinner," Vegeta said begrudgingly.

Bulma started walking, leading the way as Vegeta followed her to the Kitchen.

"That brat Kale… I'll defeat her and then I'll surpass Kakarot! I'll show them who the strongest Saiyan in the universe is if it's the last thing I do!" Vegeta thought as he clenched his fist, looking down at the ground as he walked across Capsule Corp.

 **Mt. Pazou**

Chichi had just finished cooking up dinner when someone knocked on the front door.

"Hey, Goten! Can you get the door for me and see who's out there?" Chichi asked.

Goten rushed from his chair to the door and turned the knob. When he opened it up, Gohan and Videl were standing there smiling, their arms linked.

"Hey, it's Gohan and Videl," Goten said as his eyes lit up.

"Hey, Goten, good to see you," Gohan replied.

"It's been awhile Goten," Videl remarked, patting Goten on the head.

Goten brought them into the kitchen where Chichi was still cooking. She turned around and saw Gohan and Videl standing there, as she rushed Gohan and almost knocked him over.

"Oh, Gohan! It's so good to see you. Why didn't you tell me that you were coming over so I could have made more food?" Chichi exclaimed in joy. "And Videl! You look gorgeous honey!"

"Thanks, Chichi," Videl said with a blush.

Gohan looked over at the food that Chichi had been making before looking back at her.

"I think that should be plenty of food, mom. Even for us Saiyans," Gohan said to her.

"Not really. We have two guests living here with us. Though they spend most of their time training with your father," Chichi remarked sullenly.

Videl walked up to Chichi and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Chichi, let me lend you a hand then," Videl offered.

"You two are guests tonight. Thank you honey, but I'm alright," Chichi said with a smile.

"Alright, if you say so," Videl replied as the two of them walked toward the kitchen table.

Gohan saw that the amount of food his mother had cooked for dinner was unusually large.

" _Huh, that's weird. Mom cooked up more food than the three of them and those two guests should be able to eat,"_ Gohan thought.

A moment later, he could feel two massive energies show up outside the house, though neither of them belonged to his dad.

" _What's going on? I've never sensed power like this before? Who is…_ Goten where are you going?" Gohan asked, his train of thought interrupted with Goten rushing for the door.

Goten opened the door as Caulifla and Kale stepped through. Goten quickly hugged them both with a smile.

"Hey, squirt," Caulifla said with a slight grin.

"Hello, Goten," Kale said.

Goten chuckled as Caulifla ruffled his hair and dashed back over to the table just as the food had been served and began to dig in. Caulifla turned the corner and saw Videl and Gohan sitting at the table as well.

" _Wait a sec, I know that guy, he was in the Tournament of Power! What was his name again… Gohan, that's it!"_ Caulifla thought as she sat down at the table next to Goten and Kale next to Caulifla.

" _If I remember right, he's Goku's oldest son,"_ Kale thought as she started to eat from her plate of food.

Caulifla looked up from her plate to see Gohan staring at her as if he was trying to analyze everything about her. _"Just ignore him, and he'll look away,"_ Caulifla thought as she continued to scarf everything down.

She looked up a few moments later, and he was still staring at her. "C-can you stop staring at me?" Caulifla said, shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

"Sorry about that. I just was wonder-" Caulifla quickly cut him off.

"I'm Caulifla, and she's my friend, Kale," Caulifla said while still scarfing down her food.

Gohan looked at her and readjusted his glasses. "Caulifla, you look a lot like my father and Vegeta. And so does Kale. Are you both Saiyans?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, we're both full-blooded Saiyans," Caulifla replied after gulping down some water.

"Hey, Caulifla, how did training with dad go?" he asked with an innocent smile.

"It went well. Pretty fun. Next time, you should bring your friend here and have you both train with us," Caulifla said as swallowed some rice pilaf.

Gohan was still somewhat shocked that his father was training the two of them, while Videl took note of how Kale was acting.

"Kale, I don't mean to be rude, but you seem to act differently than Goku, Vegeta, and Caulifla here," Videl noted.

Kale was puzzled by Videl's statement.

"I don't understand what you mean by that," Kale replied.

"What I mean is you seem shyer than the others and not as amped up, that's all," Videl said with a soft smile.

"Nah! Kale is always shy around strangers, but when you get to know her, she's really nice," Caulifla remarked.

"I'm assuming you've been acquainted with our guests, Gohan?" Chichi asked as Gohan nodded back at her.

"Kale is kind and a bit shy. However, Caulifla can be a little bit rude, but she still is a good girl at heart like Kale," Chichi stated.

"I'm not a good girl" Caulifla muttered while giving Chichi a stern look.

Gohan took note of Caulifla's reaction, as she seemed embarrassed. _"I don't think I'll have to worry about them after all,"_ Gohan thought.

Just then, Goku walked in the door and saw Gohan and Videl sitting at the table!

"Hey, Gohan! It's good to see you, son! I'm assuming you've already meet Caulifla and Kale," Goku said excitedly.

"Yeah, I have. I just got here a few minutes ago" Gohan said in reply while taking a sip of water. "I even heard that you're training with them," he remarked after swallowing the water.

"Yeah, I've been training them. I haven't taught Caulifla and Kale everything I know since it's not been too long since they both got here, but they are learning," Goku said.

"I'm kind of curious as to why you would want to train them, dad. It doesn't seem like you're style," Gohan inquired.

"Well, funny story, Caulifla and I made a bet that I would have to train her and Kale. She was able to beat me when I was a Super Saiyan Three and she didn't even transform," Goku said nonchalantly.

Gohan almost fell out of his chair when he heard what his dad had told him.

"Wait, what?! Are you serious, dad?" Gohan asked in disbelief.

Gohan then turned his head towards Caulifla.

"Caulifla, are you able to transform into Super Saiyan?" Gohan asked, still shaken.

" Yeah. Both of us can go Super Saiyan," Caulifla said proudly to Gohan's surprise.

"You know, Gohan, if you want to, you could try to fight her," Goku remarked.

"I decided to focus on my studies dad, so I'm not much of a fighter anymore," Gohan said with an embarrassed blush.

"C'mon, Gohan. I'm sure you've got at least one good fight in you," Goku said.

"Yeah, I think it would be interesting to have a one-on-one against you," Caulifla quipped.

"Besides, it should be fun for you to fight her," Goku said, trying to convince Gohan to fight.

"Yeah, c'mon Gohan. I want to fight another Saiyan," Caulifla said.

Gohan looked at her and saw how excited Caulifla had gotten.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not the same as you, Vegeta, and my dad. I don't get the same level of excitement for fighting as you three do," Gohan stated bluntly.

"It shouldn't matter much. If you are half-Saiyan, you still have that Saiyan blood in you, so you may still get that rush," Caulifla said, trying to convince him.

Gohan looked away, thinking for a moment. "I don't kn-"

He was quickly cut off by Caulifla standing in front of him.

"Please? I want to test my skills against you," Caulifla pleaded.

"... Alright, fine. I'll do it" Gohan said.

"Yes! As soon as we're done here, we'll head to the field over the mountain," Caulifla said, as Gohan silently nodded in agreement.

"Gohan, can you still tap into that Mystic form or whatever the Elder Kai helped you unlock?" Goku asked.

"Uhh, yeah, I'm still able to do that," Gohan replied.

" _Mystic form!?"_ Caulifla said softly, confused by what that was.

"It's a form of power Gohan can tap into that has all of Gohan's unlocked potential," Goku stated.

Caulifla's eyes lit up with intrigue. "That's interesting… You better not hold back because if you do, you're going to lose!" Caulifla said with a wolfish grin.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 5: Caulifla vs Gohan**

 **Reviews**

 **shadowenclave47- So Caulifla and Kale is far stronger than SSJ3 Goku and SSJ2 Vegeta in just their base form, yet they are struggling to stand under a mere 100x gravity? I don't understand**

 **Answer- is true the Caulifla and Kale are stronger than Goku and Vegeta but is they first time training in the gravity chamber**

 **Guest- I just realized that bio Broly could of taken place two or three weeks after buu's defeat which was in age 774 and nothing happen during age 775 expect Goten have to study more than training like kid Gohan and the possible arrival of Tarble but in age 776 Janebma is born**

 **answer- bio Broly is not going to appear in this story**

 **Janemba is going to be appear in this story**

 **Guest -Could Cooler be in the part of when all villains been resurrected by Fat Janebma Just to be Humiliated by Caulifla and thinking that could be resurrected by his men to exact revenge on the Saiyans but the irony that all of his men is dead and some work for the Freeza force And his younger brother Freeza be the only one being resurrected to exact his Revenge on the Sayians**

 **answer- maybe**

 **And surpassed his family and ssgss with a new form unless you decide to resurrect Cooler in the resurrection of F Arc with hopefully some of the Movie of Resurrection of F elements**

 **Answer- Still to early to talk about the resurrection f**

 **Guest- How would Caulifla react to the soul punisher (Stardust breaker) and/or The Dragon fist?**

 **Answer- she going to be excited and most likely she is going to ask him to teach the technique**

 **Is Caulifla and Kale going fused with the fusion dance?**

 **Answer- maybe**

 **Guest -Where is Goten and Trunks?**

 **Answer- Caulifla and Kale already meet Goten but they spend most of they time training with Goku later on they going to meet with Trunks**

 **Is Goten and Trunks show kale and Caulifla their "ultimate" Fusion Gotenks?**

 **Answers- yes**

 **Is all villains (including super 13, Demon King piccolo, and Dr. Gero and etc) be humiliated by Caulifla?**

 **Answer- Android 13- don't have a soul because he is a robot**

 **Answer- Demon king Piccolo is not going to appear because Caulifla can easily kill him only using one finger**

 **Is super 13 is ssgss level (because what he could possibly do in hell besides planning and training)?**

 **Answer- Super 13 is a robot so he don't have a soul so he is not going to appear**

 **Is king Cold being in the fusion reborn arc? If so is he going transform into Final form?**

 **Answer- maybe**

**Editor's Note***

Hey everyone,

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. My apologies for the edits being late on this one. I had some personal dealings I had to attend to but I finally made the substantial progress needed to get this to you all and the author as soon as I could.

Also, the new formatting here will make it's debut in Vegito The New Warrior of Universe Six, Chapter 32, which is next on the docket to edit, so keep an eye out for that

Until Next Time!

The Editor 

P.S. If you want to be a part of my upcoming Q&A, it'll be in the Editors Note in Chapter 32 of Vegito The New Warrior of Universe Six, also written by the author. If you want your questions answered about me, my role and any other reasonable question, I'll answer it to the best of my ability.

*To participate, post a review in Chapter 31 reviews for Vegito The New Warrior of Universe Six and start the question out with **"To The Editor,"** so I know who is asking a question and it gets answered. (If you already posted a review for Chapter 31, post a review with the above guidelines in another chapter review.)

*If you have ideas for the story, direct those to the author, not me, since I mostly just do the edits!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Caulifla vs Gohan

I don't own Dragon Ball Z/ Super

 **Caulifla The Prodigy**

 **Universe Seven  
Planet Earth (Year 776)**

Goku, Gohan, Videl, Caulifla and Kale ventured out towards the mountain when Caulifla pulled up after spotting an open field that would be perfect for a sparring match. She told Gohan and the others to follow her as she descended and the others followed suit. Gohan and Caulifla were separated by a few yards of grassy plain as Goku plopped himself down next to a tree with Kale and Videl standing next to him.

"Alright Gohan! Show us what you've got!" Goku yelled out.

"Hey! What about me?!" Caulifla interjected.

"Oh, Caulifla, don't hold back," Goku added.

Kale slumped against the sturdy bark, looking on at Caulifla, seeing her determination in her demeanor.

"C'mon Sis! You can do it!" Kale shouted to her as Videl looked on with apprehension, unsure what to expect from this fight.

"You might as well use this 'Ultimate Form' you have now. Otherwise, you're going down hard," Caulifla stated.

"I haven't used the form in a long time, so forgive me if I'm a little rusty," Gohan said.

He then proceeded to reach deep into his reserves of strength, letting out a mighty cry as his body was consumed by a white light for a second before it vanished, leaving him with a grayish-white aura and his hair still black, but something seemed different than before about him, as Caulifla noted that his strength had grown substantially and his stature exuded confidence and an air of seriousness around him, eliciting a smile of satisfaction from her.

"Looks like this form was worth the wait," Caulifla remarked as she got into a defensive stance, waiting for him to attack. "Even with the power up, you're still going down!"

Gohan settled into his own stance and continued to stare Caulifla down, as the blades of grass rustled in the wind with Goku, Kale and Videl watching on.

Caulifla tensed, trying to figure out why he wouldn't move when he disappeared from sight before appearing right behind her as he went low for a kick that she jumped back from.

" _Damn, he's quick!"_ Caulifla thought as she tried to quickly get back on her game. " _Though he's not gonna get me like that again."_

She planted her back foot into the ground and sprung toward Gohan at high speed, delivering a blow to his stomach, causing him to gasp from the pain before she knocked him aside with a sweep kick. He ground his feet into the earth beneath him to stop his momentum and shook off the blow. He could taste some blood that had pooled up in his mouth from the last shot, spitting it out to the side before wiping the corner of his mouth. Gohan zeroed in on Caulifla, analyzing what his next move should be against a tough opponent.

" _No wonder dad was willing to train her, she's tough,"_ Gohan thought to himself. _"But I'm not going to give up without giving this everything I've got!"_

Within mere moments of his last thought, Caulifla launched in and landed a heavy gut shot, hitting the same place over and over as Gohan struggled to regain control of the fight. She pulled back and went for a kick to send him skyward, but he managed to jump off to the side to avoid her.

As Gohan tried to think of his next move, he felt a tug on his arm as Caulifla gripped it tightly as she spun Gohan around, gaining more and more speed before letting her grip on him go and rocketing Gohan into the ground a little ways off. He quickly shook off her last attack and began hurling energy blasts at her, trying to stop her from getting too close. It was moot, as she dodged all of them before blocking the last one with a chop upward, with the blast hitting the mountain behind her.

"Tch. You know, I thought you would be as strong as Goku," Caulifla muttered aloud. "I guess I was wrong about that."

Gohan knew his odds were slim to beat her as he was tiring already, trying to catch his breath as he put his guard up to fend off another attack.

"I don't train anymore. I decided to focus on my work as a scholar instead of working out as a fighter," Gohan candidly stated as he launched a blast at the ground to blind her with a wall of smoke and dust before going in for a sucker punch that she dodged effortlessly.

"A sneak attack, eh? Alright, Gohan, you're on!" Caulifla said.

She touched her back foot to the dirt and launched forward at Mach speed, uppercutting him below the chin and then proceeded to jab him square in the face. Gohan stumbled backward but managed to keep his balance as he held his face for a moment, letting the pain subside before going on the offensive again, flash-vanishing in and out of sight at disorienting speed before ending up behind her with his hands positioned in front of him.

"MASENKO HAAA!" Gohan screamed.

Caulifla scoffed as she blocked the Masenko with only one hand as it exploded around her without doing any damage, sending Gohan into shock. As soon as he lowered his guard, Caulifla capitalized on the moment by moving in on him, as he made no effort to resist her attack. Caulifla wound back her left hand back before thrusting it forward to land a massive blow to Gohan's stomach. Gohan wheezed as he went down to the ground on all fours and coughed up blood into the dirt before weakly standing up, looking down at the Saiyan who had him outclassed by a wide margin when the realization came to him.

"Why?" Gohan murmured softly.

"Why what?" Caulifla quipped.

"Why do you want to train with my dad so badly?" Gohan pointedly asked. "You're already strong enough to win against him, so what purpose is there to train with him?"

Caulifla put her left hand on her hip and checked her nails over nonchalantly, bored by his question.

"You want to know the reason? The reason why I want to train with Goku is I want to become stronger and improve my skills beyond where they are now," Caulifla replied as Gohan rushed in, but she ducked before punching Gohan skyward as she redirected energy into her hands

"Crush Cannon!" Caulifla yelled out as the beam made direct contact with him and exploded on impact as he flew a few yards away and rolled to a stop in the grass. She walked over to where he landed and saw he was out cold. Caulifla scooped him up and headed over to the tree with the others, gently laying down Gohan next to Videl.

While Videl tended to Gohan, Goku jumped up and made his way over to Caulifla with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Great job Caulifla! That was a pretty good fight," Goku remarked.

"Meh. It was a good warm-up at least," Caulifla deadpanned as Goku nervously laughed at her nonchalant attitude before recomposing himself.

"Well, you're definitely sharper with your attacks, that's for certain," Goku said. "Though that doesn't make up for your defensive effort. He got you a few times in that fight so that's something you'll need to focus on."

Caulifla scoffed at Goku's critique, believing she would be fine but relented with a sigh and agreed to hone her defensive skills. Kale congratulated Caulifla on winning the fight with a big hug that left Caulifla with a slight blush before they broke apart.

"Thank you, Kale. Though the next thing we need to do is have you start fighting other opponents to improve. I can't be the only one to pull us up around here," Caulifla stated.

Kale nodded and agreed with what Caulifla had told her as Gohan started to come to. His vision was blurry, but as shapes and objects came into focus, he looked over to Caulifla who in turn stared back at him.

"You ready for round two?" Caulifla asked, her cockiness bordering on the edge of overconfidence.

Gohan shook his head silently before wincing in pain as Videl told him to relax before giving her a reassuring look to let her know he would be fine.

"I'm tapped out. This is the first time I've lost to somebody in my Ultimate Form," Gohan stated before continuing his thoughts. "Majin Buu absorbed me before I could do anything, so this is the first fair fight I've lost," he added with a light chuckle.

Caulifla raised an eyebrow and tilted her head as she pondered for a brief moment before turning back to face Kale.

"Hey, Kale. Maybe you should fight him once he's back to full strength," Caulifla suggested while pointing her thumb back directly at Gohan. "Goku could critique you after sparring with him." Caulifla said.

Kale agreed with Caulifla's suggestion, though Gohan interjected on their plan.

"I'm willing to fight you Kale, but as I said I'm totally drained right now. It wouldn't even be close," Gohan added. "I have some important work to finish tonight, so how about we try tomorrow? It would work better for me to do that." Gohan said.

Kale didn't object and agreed to the proposal before Gohan excused himself as he and Videl took for the air and turned back to bid farewell before jetting off for home.

As Gohan and Videl continued making their way back, Piccolo was floating about a quarter mile away from them with a stern yet gentle expression crossing his face. Gohan and Videl pulled up a few feet away as Piccolo took note of the scratches and bruises Gohan had received.

"Is everything alright Piccolo?" Gohan inquired. "It's good to see you, but you look like you're on edge."

"Sorry about that Gohan," Piccolo replied calmly before continuing on. "I take it you fought Caulifla with you being all battered up."

"Yeah, I sparred with her. What about it?" Gohan replied.

"What do you know about her and her friend Kale?" Piccolo asked.

Gohan was mildly surprised by the question, but something didn't sit right in Gohan's conscience.

"While Kale seems like a good person and a little shy, while Caulifla is battle-hungry and hot-headed… I'm not sure whether I trust them both, Piccolo. Besides that, I don't know much else about them" Gohan replied.

"I agree, Gohan and I don't trust those girls either," Piccolo concurred as he stared straight into Gohan's eyes. "It just seems strange that two Saiyans would appear from nowhere. Vegeta's always said how he and Goku are the only pure-blooded Saiyans left, yet these two show up, and now we seem to have a total of four pure-blooded Saiyans."

Piccolo started to hover away when Gohan moved into his path, which didn't faze Piccolo in the slightest.

"I almost forgot to ask, I heard Krillin is throwing a party, and I wanted to know if you'll be there?" Gohan sheepishly asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, I'll be there," Piccolo said with a slight smirk before his facial expressions turned more serious. "The bigger question is whether or not you're keeping up on your training?" he added.

Gohan shook his head solemnly, not surprising Piccolo with his answer.

"I already decided that I'd focus on my studies going forward, but I did agree to fight Kale so my dad can give her some feedback to improve on," Gohan stated.

Piccolo took a deep breathe and looked at Gohan again, seeing the little boy who was too scared to fight the Saiyans, to him reaching Super Saiyan Two and beating Cell and finally, when all hope seemed lost a few years ago, he arrived back on Earth and fought Majin Buu, all culminating in the current moment, as he closed his eyes and heartily chuckled.

"You know if you ever wanted to start training again, you can ask me at any time and I'd be glad to help," Piccolo said as Gohan smiled at his words.

"Thanks, Piccolo, I'll remember that, but I have important work to get to. See ya later!" Gohan said as he and Videl jetted off at full speed towards home as Piccolo turned away and made his way back to The Lookout.

 **Mount Paozu**

Not too long after Caulifla's sparring match with Gohan, she returned back to the Son house with Goku and Kale. Chichi stopped to look at them as they came through the door and smiled, with Goku glancing over as he decided to make his way over to her. Goku put a hand on her shoulder and smiled, the warm touch of his hand on her shoulder made Chichi feel close to him when she brought up Krillin's party to him.

"A party?" Goku wondered aloud. "Why is Krillin throwing a party?"

"He bought his own home and wanted to celebrate the occasion with everyone," Chichi said. "The celebration will be next week."

"That's great for Krillin! Count me in for the party!"

Goku lifted Chichi's chin slightly, causing her to blush before he made his way down the hallway to their room. Chichi looked over at Kale and Caulifla, both of them looking up her already.

"By the way, you two are coming to the party as well," Chichi stated

Caulifla was irate. There was no way she would go to a party when she could train with Kale and Goku. Chichi sternly pointed out that they would have plenty of time to keep working after the party and Caulifla would have to wear a dress for the event, which elicited more complaints from the brash Saiyan, who purposely bought pants and shorts to avoid wearing dressy clothes, though Chichi wouldn't have it.

"I want you to wear the dress for this party, missy. That's an order!" Chichi barked as Kale stayed quiet and watched the back and forth continue. "Heck, even Goku is going to wear a suit and tie, and he hates wearing those clothes."

"And if you haven't noticed, Caulifla, Kale doesn't seem to have a problem wearing her dress to the event," she added as Kale blushed slightly.

Caulifla's temper was about to boil over before her sense of reason kicked in, realizing that continuing to fight Chichi would be more painful than putting on a dress for a few hours, as she finally relented with a sigh and agreed to wear the clothing as long as she didn't have to use makeup. With the debate settled, Chichi nodded her head in approval and walked off down the corridor to meet Goku in their room.

" _She is so irritating,"_ Caulifla thought as she let out a small hiss.

She positioned herself to where her head was upside down and hanging off the couch when Goku exited his room as she could hear his stomach audibly growl. Caulifla was hungry, though not for food; she wanted to train even more.

"Yo, Goku! Can we get some training in right now?" Caulifla asked.

"Yeah, sur- Whoa! Ouch, Chichi! That hurt!" he yelped as she grabbed him by the ear.

"Goku, I know you want to train, but you were supposed to pick the crops from the fields today, remember?"

Goku's face turned ice cold as he remembered what he was supposed to pick the crops earlier, and assured Chichi he'd head out there right away, as she gently let go of his hear, gently massaging it before turning to Caulifla and Kale.

"I'm going to show you another way to train beside regular old fighting. Come with me, and I'll show you," Goku said.

One of Caulifla's eyebrows perked up, slightly skeptic and slightly intrigued as Kale sat there with a puzzled look on her face. They both looked at each other before Caulifla shrugged and Kale nodded.

"Alright, we'll try it out, though I trust you're not going to make us do something stupid," Caulifla replied casually as she and Kale got off the couch and followed Goku.

"It'll be fun you two, don't worry!" Goku said with a small laugh, his happy-go-lucky attitude showing, which perturbed Caulifla slightly before she let the feeling pass.

"Alright then, it's fine with me," Caulifla remarked quietly as she headed out the door with Kale on her heels.

Before Goku could take off, Chichi reminded him once the vegetables had been picked, he needed to sell them at the market. He nodded his head and gave a quick ok before running a few feet until he soared into the air.

A short while later they arrived at the vegetable field, where rows of cabbages and turnips lined several rows of farmland. Caulifla was stumped as to why they came to the area while her temper slowly began to flare as she looked at Goku with utter contempt.

"Goku, what are we doing here?" she growled.

"We're going to harvest all these crops today!" Goku exclaimed.

"WHAT THE HELL GOKU!? PICKING CROPS ISN'T TRAINING!" Caulifla screamed as she grit her teeth together while glaring at Goku. Goku was stumped by her reaction and went on to explain how he and Krillin did training like this back when they were under the tutelage of Master Roshi, though Caulifla was not amused.

"In my eyes, this is a job," Caulifla scoffed.

"Nah. This'll do fine for some training right now," he assured her.

Caulifla wouldn't have it, picking Goku up by the front of his gi and tossing him to the ground hard. She then sat on top of his chest and started to stretch his arms out to the point of pain shooting through his body. "Caulifla! You're going to break my arms like this!" Goku cried out.

"I don't care old man!" Caulifla growled while continuing to stretch his arms further and further as he begged her to stop when an idea popped into her head, and a sly smile painted her face.

"Fine, I'll stop. Though you're going to reward us after we're done with this," Caulifla snarked.

"Okay! Okay! Deal!" Goku yelped as she let go and got off of him as he was left to give his arms relax for a few minutes as Kale just looked on, unsure what to do at the moment.

After rubbing his arms out, Goku stood up and extended his hands out with his fingers interlocked. His knuckles made an audible popping sound as he cracked his fingers before relaxing again, turning his body to face the field.

"You two, just follow my lead. Make sure when you pick the crops to send them into the bins behind us before we sell them at the market," Goku said. "It should be pretty easy to pick up on once we start."

Caulifla gave Goku a look of utter contempt and fury. She looked over at Kale and sighed, as she would try to follow along with Goku's plan.

"Tch. Fine. Let's hurry up so we can finish this lame job," Caulifla muttered.

Caulifla and Kale picked some of the vegetables and threw them into the bin. At one point, Caulifla tossed Kale some broccoli which tasted fresh and had a slight crunch. Kale tossed another head of broccoli for Caulifla to try, which to her surprise, actually were good.

As the three finished plucking the first rows of crops, Goku had a proposition for the two of them.

"I hope you don't think that this is the training, because it really is gonna start now," Goku said. "We're going to have a race, and whoever harvests the most vegetables wins."

"A race, you say?" Caulifla mused. "I'm in."

Before she and Kale could set themselves up, Goku started the race with the two female Saiyans just trying to keep up. The longer they kept going with the competition, Caulifla could see what he meant by this being training.

" _That numbskull was telling the truth,"_ Caulifla thought as she kept plucking and chucking more crops into the bins.

 **Two Hours Later**

The sweat continued to roll down her face and cascade down her chin, Caulifla chucked the last of the vegetables into the container, with Goku and Kale already having finished.

"We're done," Caulifla gasped as she fell to the ground, her back hitting the soil and her face now caked with sweat.

Caulifla glanced over to Goku, who threw a capsule a few yards away until it popped open, as truck occupied some of the once empty space in the field area. Goku connected the containers to the back and told the two of them to hop in. Caulifla wasn't thrilled to go and sell the vegetables with him, but Goku said to her that he wanted the company and reminded them of his promise as a reward for their work. Kale shrugged innocently as Caulifla relented, begrudgingly so, and hopped into the front passenger's seat with Kale behind her as Goku turned the keys, starting the engine, which gave a soft purr before they drove off with the containers in tow.

 **Thirty Minutes Later  
The Market Area**

When they arrived at the market, Goku instructed the two of them to each take care of getting some of the crops unloaded. Caulifla climbed up and started hurling out broccoli and Kale grabbed some cauliflower and carrots from the other container as other farmers and country folk walked around the area. When Goku reached one of the booths with the crops in tow, an old man greeted him with a warm smile before looking around Goku to spot Caulifla and Kale and asked if they were his sisters.

"Not a chance!" Caulifla scoffed at the mere notion of any blood relationship. "If he were my brother, I'd be nowhere near him!"

The man paid Goku for the crops as the three of them went to grab more to sell. They seized more from the containers as the two female Saiyans jumped down to the ground below with a soft thud, though Kale accidentally dropped some of the carrots she had been carrying. She bent over to grab them when a man a few yards away looked and saw an opportunity, pulling out his cellphone to take pictures when Caulifla suddenly appeared in front of him. Her scowl was that of pure hatred, scaring the man as Caulifla growled, crushing the phone that was in his hands a few moments before into shattered pieces that fell to the dirt, as Caulifla's gaze stared directly into his eyes.

"Leave right now before I change my mind and decide to kill you," Caulifla growled as she took a step closer to the man, who panicked and started to run the other way, slipping and hitting the dirt before getting back up and dashing out of the market as Goku and Kale looked on.

"I hate perverts," Caulifla muttered angrily as she passed Goku and hopped back into the bins to grab more of the yield.

Three hours passed as the three Saiyans continued going around the market stands to sell their yield, with some surprised to see Caulifla and Kale around with Goku. Caulifla jumped back up to the top of one of the bins and realized it had been cleared out, along with the other one next to her. Goku looked up at her, and she gave a thumbs up as Goku smiled slightly, with Kale breathing a sigh of relief with a grin crossing her face.

At that point, they rendezvoused back at the car and hopped in, with Goku stretching outside the truck for a moment.

"Alright. Now that that's finished, we can go head home," Goku remarked as his muscles loosened slightly as his tense muscles began to unwind slowly beneath his sculpted build, as tenderness started to fade. He also noted that the amount of Zeni they got for the day was more than enough to make Chichi happy.

"Thanks for the help, you two," Goku said as he strapped himself in and turned the ignition on.

"Not a problem!" Kale quipped as Caulifla remembered Goku's promise from earlier and leaned over towards him from the front passenger seat.

"So, now that this is over with, what kind of reward did you have in mind for the two of us?" Caulifla inquired with a sly smile. "I hope you haven't forgotten."

"Well, let me think," Goku replied as he scratched his head.

Caulifla was dumbfounded that he didn't have a clue what he was going to give them, her face blank and emotionless, mouth slightly agape. Anger started boiling up when Goku put two fingers up to his forehead while she just stared at him curiously.

"Give me a second you guys. I'm going to talk with Bulma so wait over here until I get back," Goku stated as he used instant transmission, disappearing in the blink of an eye.

 **Capsule Corp.**

Bulma sat in her rolling chair, wearing a welders mask and a flame-torch melding together metal parts for the new gravity chamber she had been working on the last few days. She released the trigger and the flame died away, as she lifted the mask to wipe her brow, still trying to focus on the task at hand when a familiar voice called out behind her.

"Hey, Bulma!" Goku greeted, causing Bulma to jump slightly from her chair and the welders mask banged against her head slightly, though not enough to hurt her.

With her nerves on edge she turned around and saw Goku standing there, his hand positioned as if he was about to start waving back and forth when all of a sudden, she jumped him.

"WHAT THE HELL GOKU! YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" Bulma screamed while all Goku could do was wave his arms in panic as he backed away from Bulma.

It took a few seconds, but Bulma finally was able to breathe and stared sternly at him, figuring he didn't mean to scare her, as she let out a light sigh as Goku began to relax seeing that he was no longer in immediate danger.

"Geez, Goku I swear one of these days you really will give me a heart attack instead of just scaring me a bit," Bulma complained before cutting to the chase. "I'm assuming you want the new gravity chamber or you probably wouldn't be here right now."

"It's not about that, actually," Goku told her, as she raised an eyebrow. "I actually had a question about something else for you."

Bulma sat down as Goku detailed the day for him and the two female Saiyans picking crops and selling them at the market before Bulma interrupted him.

"Are you kidding me, Goku?! You forced them to harvest all those vegetables in that weather?! Bulma scolded him. "I bet they were sweating like mules and are going to be sick without any water to rehydrate with."

Goku put his hands up in front of his body with an uneasy expression settling on his face.

"I assure you they're fine, Bulma. There's nothing to worry about with them," Goku said as she let out a defeated sigh before turning back to look at him.

"You gave me the story, so what exactly is the problem?" Bulma asked.

"Well, Caulifla thinks that She and Kale deserve a reward for helping out with the farming," Goku replied. "I wasn't sure what kind of reward I could give them so I figured you might know something that would be up your alley since you're a girl and all."

Bulma shook her head, as this kind of behavior was typical of Goku, but she did have something in mind.

"Well, I was going to the hot springs with Eighteen in a little bit. I should be leaving soon. If they want to tag along they can," Bulma said.

"Alright, thanks Bulma! I'll go pick them up with instant transmission and bring them back here," Goku said as he locked onto Kale's energy and disappeared.

About two minutes had passed when he reappeared with Kale and Caulifla flanking him. Kale had a shy smile, but a smile nonetheless. Caulifla just stood there with her arms crossed, seeming indifferent to the situation at hand.

"Hey, you two. I'm glad to see you both," Bulma said as Kale bowed slightly and Caulifla just waved her right hand for a second before resting it on her left forearm.

As Caulifla relaxed her arm, Bulma reached out and gently swiped at Caulifla's forehead, causing the Saiyan to recoil out of shock.

"Wow, Goku really did put you two through the ringer, and you're still standing despite practically being drenched in sweat," Bulma remarked as Caulifla gave her a quizzical stare while Kale giggled silently in the background at Caulifla's reaction.

"You guys worked hard enough, I'm sure. So, how about you take some time off in the hot springs?" Bulma said to them.

Kale's eyes lit up with the offer as she immediately said yes, with Caulifla agreeing as well. She figured it would be a good chance to unwind and get away from the earlier work. Bulma told them that she just had to call Eighteen before they headed out.

"Oh, could you guys rinse off real quick over in the washroom?" Bulma asked politely. "It's the second room to the left down the hall. The people at the hot springs don't like when their guests come in dirty."

They both obliged and strolled over to the washroom, and with that, Bulma told Goku she would call when they were back at Capsule Corp. When all was said and done, Goku vanished as he used instant transmission to head home.

 **One Hour Later  
Hot Springs (West City)**

"Ahhhh! This is the life!" Caulifla purred as she submerged herself into the hot spring water, with Kale letting out a relaxing sigh from the other corner of the hot spring they shared.

As they luxuriated in the warm waters, Kale asked Caulifla what she thought of Goku. Caulifla pondered for a minute before telling Kale that Goku is definitely a good fighter, but she still didn't know a ton about him otherwise, so to her, she just didn't care much for him other than as a martial artist.

Caulifla noticed Kale didn't look entirely comfortable when the thought of why that was finally came to her.

"Hey, Kale, are you nervous about fighting Gohan?" Caulifla asked as her protégé twiddled her thumbs.

"A little, yeah," Kale admitted.

"Don't be. Just stay focused, get a few blows in on him early and you'll roll him over easy," Caulifla reassured her.

Kale nodded her head before looking down, with a small teardrop forming in the corner of her left eye.

"Sis, I miss our home. I miss Sadala."

Caulifla understood the pain and uncertainty Kale was going through, as she scooted over to her right to be seated next to Kale and wiped the teardrop from her eye.

"We're going to come out of this stronger than before, Kale, and we'll become strong enough to save everyone this time. I promise," Caulifla assured Kale, as she splashed some water up at Kale's face, causing her to laugh a bit, which brought a smile to Caulifla's face.

A few minutes passed with Bulma still not joining them, as they both turned around to see Bulma talking to a lady with blonde hair, though there was something strange about this woman.

"Sis I can't sense her energy," Kale whispered. "Can you sense it at all?" Kale asked.

"No, I can't. This is strange…" Caulifla whispered back before remembering she had seen her before.

"Kale, I think I saw her in the Tournament of Power with Goku… no, she was there, I know it!" Caulifla said.

Bulma and the blonde haired woman stopped talking, and the two of them immediately looked away as Bulma and the woman went into the nearby hot spring next to theirs and went into the water, as they were still talking before each let out a hearty laugh.

"Kale let's go join them," Caulifla said as they grabbed the towels on the edge of the spring wrapping themselves up as they walked over to the hot spring, with Bulma and the woman looking up at them as Kale and Caulifla sat down and made themselves comfortable.

"Sorry to keep you two girls waiting," Bulma apologized. "Caulifla, Kale, this is my friend Eighteen. I believe I mentioned her to you guys earlier."

Eighteen moved some stray hairs away from her eyes and pushing them back behind her ear before standing up, her towel still wrapped around her.

"So, you two are the Saiyans that everyone seems to be talking about," Eighteen mused.

"Geez, I didn't know we were so popular around here," Caulifla replied with an edge of sarcasm before noticing Bulma's temper starting to flare, as Caulifla backed off somewhat sheepishly. Eighteen studied them before looking back at Bulma's, who was giving Caulifla the death glare. Eighteen couldn't help but smirk.

"I don't really see much to be worried about with them, Bulma. Maybe they're scared of you right now," Eighteen giggled, which drew a glare from Caulifla.

"I'm going to assume you're Caulifla," Eighteen remarked as she looked at Caulifla, who nodded. Eighteen then turned her attention to Kale. "So, that makes you Kale."

"Hi," Kale replied sheepishly.

She took a few steps to the entrance of the spring before gently settling herself down next to Kale, as she was perplexed by how timid she seemed to be.

"You know, it's strange how shy you are," Eighteen said to Kale. "I never thought I'd meet a timid Saiyan such as yourself with Goku and Vegeta being totally different from you."

As the four of them lounged and relaxed in the spring water, Bulma couldn't help but fixate on Caulifla, who finally noticed Bulma staring at her which unnerved her a bit.

"What are you looking at?" Caulifla asked.

"You look pretty young for a Saiyan," Bulma noted.

"I'm twenty years old! I'm not that young!" Caulifla retorted as she stood up out of the water when her towel unraveled from her body and plopped into the water.

The cold air on her skin and the others staring at sent her plunging straight back into the water and grabbing another nearby towel to wrap around herself as Bulma and Eighteen laughed, while Kale couldn't help but snicker.

"Wow, I'm jealous that you look so good for being twenty when Vegeta told me Saiyans don't age much until they reach eighty," Bulma exclaimed as Caulifla's face blushed a crimson red.

Bulma got her last little tease in by poking at Caulifla's waist, as she submerged her face into the water, save for the top of her head and eyes.

"Geez, Caulifla, I didn't know you're shy too," Bulma teased.

"Shut up," Caulifla muttered angrily as she brought her whole head back to the surface while clenching her fists under the water.

Caulifla wanted to lash out but realized she couldn't do that here. She tried to calm down with a few deep breathes, with each inhale and subsequent exhale, the tension within her subsided with her sense of reason restored.

" _It's interesting how the Saiyans from this universe are different from ours,"_ She thought as she stole a glance over at Kale before looking away. _"I guess it's a good thing that we can stay in our prime until we're ninety years old."_

In short time, Caulifla began to let the water loosen her muscles as the steam wafted upwards from the opaque surface of the water as she began to drift further into relaxation.

"It's been a looonng time since I've been in a hot spring like this," Caulifla cooed softly.

"Well, we could have done so Sis, though most of the time you just want to train all day," Kale quipped.

"You know that I was training to get stronger and I actually challenge him," Caulifla pointed out, as Eighteen and Bulma weren't paying attention to their conversation, as they luxuriated in the warm water.

Caulifla glanced over to Eighteen, finally able to ask the question that was nagging in the back of her mind from earlier.

"Hey, Eighteen," Caulifla started.

"What is it?" Eighteen replied as she picked her head up to look at Caulifla.

"We were wondering why we can't sense your energy?" Caulifla asked. "I've never really met someone who's energy I can't sense."

Eighteen processed the inquiry, looking down and rubbing her petite hand down her arm before answering.

"It's because I'm not a regular human anymore. My twin brother and I were modified and turned into cyborgs years ago, against our will. As a result, we gained superhuman strength, along with unlimited stamina and our power that other people can't sense," she answered.

Caulifla thought over what Eighteen just said, thinking it was actually brilliant to have those kinds of abilities.

"That sounds like a good deal. You don't ever have to worry about wearing down in a fight," Caulifla remarked.

Suddenly, Caulifla felt a hand on her arm as Bulma was again touching her, with Caulifla recoiling back and almost knocking her head against the spring's edge.

"Huh. Your skin is really soft," Bulma noted. "I thought it would be rougher, like Vegeta and Goku." Bulma reached over and touched Kale, who jolted back, her face turning as red as a tomato, as Kale's skin felt the same as Caulifla's.

Bulma could see how embarrassed Kale became, smiling a little bit to herself before quickly pinching Kale's cheek.

"You're such a darling, Kale," Bulma remarked with a giggle.

"If we're talking about Saiyans still, I'll go out on a limb and say that you two probably have similar appetites to Goku and Vegeta," Eighteen added.

"I don't know about Vegeta, but we can definitely keep up with Goku," Caulifla said. "Why does that matter anyway?"

"It was the last thing I needed to know before we could finish planning for the party," Eighteen replied.

"I can help you buy the food, Eighteen," Bulma offered. "After all, we're going to have seven Saiyans in total there, so that means an extra trip to the store," Bulma added as she pinched Caulifla's cheek before she lightly slapped her hand away, catching Bulma off guard.

"Bulma, I'm not the same kind of person as Kale, so would you mind not doing that?" Caulifla growled in annoyance.

"Come on, Caulifla, brighten up! I know that, and I figured you'd be a little embarrassed if I did it," Bulma teased.

"Just shut up," Caulifla muttered under her breath as she looked away, knowing that an argument with Bulma was pointless.

 **One Hour Later**

The four ladies felt relaxed and refreshed from their stay in the hot springs, and ready to head out. Kale was the first one up the steps, though she suddenly complained of being dizzy before she tilted backward and started falling. Caulifla quickly reacted and caught Kale, with Eighteen now at their side.

"I'm surprised you're not feeling dizzy as well Caulifla," Eighteen remarked as she looked down at Kale. "Here, let's get you both back to the locker room. You were in the springs longer than Bulma or myself."

With that said, Eighteen escorted the two girls back to the locker room as Bulma looked on, trying to wrap her head around what everyone was so worried about.

" _Caulifla and Kale are not bad people, they just seem to be acting like themselves. I don't see the problem. Everyone just needs to relax,"_ Bulma thought as she made her way from the spring and towards the locker room.

Before walking in, she grabbed some water from a nearby table before opening the door and entering the room. Kale was looking better, as she and the others were putting on their clothes when Bulma handed each of them some water to rehydrate. The cold liquid refreshed helped to refresh Kale and Caulifla's sense after having worked tirelessly earlier.

After they all finished changing, Eighteen headed out, and Bulma said she'd take the girls back to Capsule Corp. to have Goku get them, but Caulifla insisted that they could fly. Not looking to argue with anyone after relaxing in the hot springs, Bulma relented as the two Saiyans jetted off into the blue skies above and disappeared from sight.

 **Thirty Minutes Later  
Mt. Pazou **

A short while later, the two of them landed on the front lawn of the house before entering inside to see Goku, Goten and Chichi in the kitchen. She told them to grab a seat at the food she had for them was ready to serve. The two took their places at the table as Chichi walked over with the dinner spread.

"So, I heard you two went to the hot springs with Bulma and Eighteen," Chichi said.

"Yeah, it was good to relax for once," Caulifla replied.

"Eighteen and Bulma were great to talk with, too," Kale added as she began to dig into her meal.

"Well, it's good that the two of you can enjoy other things that are not related to fighting," Chichi remarked.

A few minutes passed before Goku decided to speak.

"So Kale, are you ready to fight Gohan?" Goku asked, the words almost hard to process with his mouth full of food.

She nodded and smiled confidently. "Yeah, I am," she replied as she and Caulifla finished eating and headed to their room.

After they left the room, Chichi thanked Goku for getting the crops picked and sold, as he told her it wasn't a problem, especially with the help of their two guests.

"Just remember, you have to plant the new crops soon, and I don't want you to forget," Chichi added as Goku promised to get that done.

"By the way Goku," Chichi started, "you really seem to get along well with those two, especially Caulifla.

"They haven't done much to make me not get along with them," Goku said. "And with Caulifla, it's exciting, being able to fight and train with her. She has a lot of potential in her, I know it," he added with a smile.

Chichi nodded with a smile and before leaving the room, reminded him to plant the new crops, which he promised he would do. As soon as Chichi left the room, Goku sat in his chair at the table when he felt Piccolo's energy shoot up like a rocket, as he locked on to his power to use instant transmission and find out what he was doing.

 **The Lookout**

Goku materialized on the lookout, and immediately Piccolo stopped charging up his power and started to move towards Goku with a scowl on his face.

"Hey, what's wrong Piccolo?" Goku asked.

"What's wrong? Are you really not worried about these two new full-blooded Saiyans that are living under your roof right now? Because you should be!" Piccolo shouted angrily.

Goku was taken aback by Piccolo's statement that seemed to imply Caulifla and Kale were up to no good. Goku's expression became, and he stood his ground as he looked straight into Piccolo's eyes.

"I'm not worried about those two, Piccolo. I don't sense any bad intentions coming from them," Goku stated pointedly.

Piccolo was furious that Goku wouldn't listen, as he clenched his fist tight before relaxing, as an idea came to him from his earlier conversation with Gohan.

"Alright, if you say so Goku. But tell me if I heard right that Kale is going to spar against Gohan," Piccolo replied coolly.

Goku nodded and confirmed that was indeed the case.

"Hmm. I saw Gohan after his fight with Caulifla and how banged up he looked. I'm going fight alongside him, if you don't mind, as I want to test this one's power for myself," Piccolo said.

"Really? Alright, that's fine if you want to do that," Goku said as he walked away before turning back to Piccolo.

"You know, you should give them a chance, Piccolo. After all, I ended up giving you the same benefit, along with Tien, Chiatzou, Vegeta and even Buu" Goku said before vanishing from sight.

Piccolo looked at the space where Goku was for a moment before sitting down and beginning to meditate.

 **Mt. Pazou**

Goku reappeared back in the kitchen, thinking to go check on Caulifla and Kale. He went down the hall and opened the room just enough so he could see in. The first thing he noticed was Caulifla was missing, and Kale was fast asleep. He walked over to Kale's side of the bed end gently shook her, telling her to wake up.

"W-what? Oh, it's you Goku," Kale yawned as she propped herself up and looked around.

"If you're looking for Caulifla, she's probably training in the gravity chamber," Kale said with another long yawn.

"Alright, though you remember about sparring with Gohan tomorrow, right?" He asked.

Kale blinked and nodded and asked if something had happened.

"You're still going to fight him, but this time, Piccolo will be teaming up with him," Goku said. "Would you be fine with that or do you want Caulifla to tag team with you as well?" Goku asked.

Kale thought for a moment before delivering her answer.

"No. I'll be okay," Kale said.

"Okay, I just wanted to check was all. Now get some rest," Goku said as she laid back down and drifted off.

As soon as he shut the door to her room, Goku made his way outside and headed to the open field where the gravity chamber was. As soon as he landed, he heard the engine humming, as he turned the handle and went inside to see Caulifla going at it.

"Training in the middle of the night I see," Goku said, which didn't faze Caulifla.

"Yeah, why not? I always come out here to train every day; it doesn't matter if is early in the morning or late at night" Caulifla said.

"Just another person who wants to get stronger: just like me," Goku stated with a smile.

"I have to surpass my limits, that's my goal," Caulifla grunted as she did consecutive backflips into the side wall before bouncing back down to the floor.

"I'm going to surpass my limits and achieve Ultra Instinct. Then no one can beat me, not even Jiren!" Caulifla thought. As she saw Goku approach her.

"You want to train together for right now?" Goku offered.

"Sure," Caulifla said with a smile while Goku moved over to the control center.

"Let's make the gravity a little bit stronger" Goku muttered as punched in the commands before pressing enter, with the machine going up to two hundred times gravity. Caulifla felt the force of the gravity crash down on her like a tidal wave, as she had some trouble moving around freely.

"That's it? This is nothing! Now let's get started already," she stated with a wolfish grin.

 **Author's Notes  
**  
Chapter 6: Gohan and Piccolo vs Kale

 **Editor's Note**

Dear Readers,

I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Caulifla The Prodigy. It's been a little while between updates but they should be more on time going forward after a few hectic weeks during these last few months.

Because I edit two of the three stories the author produces, it takes some time to edit one chapter of one story and then the other chapter for the other. My hope going forward is to have each chapter for each of the two stories edited in two or two and a half weeks when I start them, so I can edit and have the author put out two chapters a month, with some wiggle room for three if lucky.

Another note is the author and I have been talking back and forth about some style and small structure details of the story, which after further review, the thought was it could be tweaked a little bit in a move that hopefully makes the experience better for you while keeping the author's vision for each chapter of the story intact.

Finally, since I've been working on the edits for these stories over the past five months or so (Yeah, it's been a long time), if you want to ask me a few questions, I'll select a couple in the next editors note of this story and Vegito The New Warrior of Universe Six from the reviews, though I need to make a few things clear first.

In order to have a question answered, you **MUST INCLUDE** The following words below and

then your question so I know if you are asking me a question versus asking the author.

Here's a very minor Example (It doesn't have to be this exact question)

To The Editor,

What is your favorite color?

2) I have very little creative control over the story contents and all story ideas for the future of these stories (which are well planned out in advance), so direct those inquiries to the author, Vegitossgss2, so they can answer your questions. I will answer your questions to me the best I can.

3) I will **NOT** give my street address, name, phone number, or any super-personal-touchy stuff, but I will tell you I live in the North America. Most of the rest of the questions are fair game.

Sorry for the lengthy note, but regardless, look forward to Chapter 33 of Vegito The New Warrior of Universe Six coming out soon. 

The Editor


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Gohan and Piccolo vs Kale**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z / Super**

**Caulifla the Prodigy**

**Universe Seven  
Mt. Paozu **

The wind rustled the green grass outside the Son house, as Kale lay in the bed awake, thinking of anything and everything she had been through. The other reason she was awake was how serene and peaceful the night sky looked like a backdrop to the rolling hills of grass and leafy-green trees surrounding them. It wasn't until Kale was about to nod off when Kale heard the creak of footsteps shuffle from down the hall towards the room. Mere moments later, Caulifla appeared and plopped herself gently onto the bed, and as soon as Caulifla's head hit the pillow, she was out like a light.

Kale sat up and looked down to see Caulifla already wearing her pajamas. Kale then looked over to the side of the bed, as Caulifla usually left a leg hanging off, to see Caulifla still wearing her shoes and began to work on removing them.

"Sis, you're not a little girl anymore," Kale whispered with a whimsical smile as she removed both shoes.

Kale could now notice how tired her counterpart was, as training in the gravity chamber took its toll on Caulifla.

" _ **Sis, you're always trying to become stronger,"**_ Kale thought as her smile slowly turned into a frown.

She sat down next to Caulifla on the bed's edge, gazing down at her as Caulifla's chest rose and fell with each inhale and exhale, her facial muscles completely relaxed as the female Saiyan looked to be completely at ease.

"I… I just… I can't be dependent on you to solve all of our problems forever," Kale said softly, making sure not to wake her female Saiyan counterpart as she ran her fingers through Caulifla's spiky mass of hair.

It was at that moment a look of fierce determination came across Kale's expression as she rose from the bed's edge and made her way to the closest. Luckily for her, the closest was wide open, no worrying about the doors creaking.

As soon as she finished putting on her gi, Kale exited the room, looking behind her to make sure she hadn't disturbed Caulifla, who hadn't moved an inch. That was Kale's cue, as she left the room and quietly exited the house.

She turned around to make sure no one was following her, with no one in sight. With that, Kale took to the night sky and flew off to the gravity chamber in the fields of Mt. Pazou.

 **Mt. Pazou**

 **Gravity Chamber**

Kale turned the door to the chamber open as the chamber smelled of sweat but also felt cool inside. Making her way over to the control center, Kale fired up the machine as the humming filled the room around her, all the while punching in the gravity level.

"Two hundred times gravity should be good enough," Kale remarked.

As the gravity adjusted to the settings she punched in, Kale could feel the force hit her like a ton of bricks, pushing her body down towards the floor, all the while trying to stay on her feet.

"I can't let sis continue to shoulder all the responsibility in taking Jiren down," Kale mustered her words through gritted teeth, balancing her body under the pressure of the chamber before starting a set of one-armed pushups.

The sheer amount of resistance emitted by the chamber trying to force her unto the floor on the way down and trying to keep her down on the way back up.

"Sometimes, I feel like I should just give up. What can I do against Jiren and especially, Sis?" she lamented with a hint of uncertainty hanging in the air before a steely-eyed determination took over her as her focus sharpened and her willpower was restored and a new sense of vigor filled every Saiyan Cell in her being.

"But I won't give up! No, I can't give up! People are counting on me and I can't be useless like I used to be in the past!" Kale says.

The minutes passed by, with drops of sweat hitting the floor, as Kale resolved to keep going, no matter how heavy the weight bearing down on her would become as she would eventually tire.

" _ **Sis is always trying to become get stronger; stronger to challenge and stop her opponents. Even when she didn't have any chance to beat them, she still did it anyway,"**_ Kale reminisced as her memory went back, back to Caulifla and Goku's fight during the Tournament of Power.

"Even when I was just a little girl, Sis was always by my side, supporting and even protecting me from… _those people_ tried to hurt me," she said aloud, a slight shiver running down her spine as she could still vividly remember what happened.

* _ **Flashback***_  
 **Universe Six (Ten Years Prior)  
Planet Sadala**

It was a beautiful afternoon on Planet Sadala, as peaceful a day as there ever was. Everyone seemed relaxed, save for a 9-year-old Kale, cowering behind a thick-wooded tree. She looked completely shaken up as she peered around each corner to look around for any incomers nearby.

"I wonder what Caulifla is doing right now? I'd really like to see her," Kale whispered aloud.

Giving another glance each way, she began moving again but quickly halted and ducked behind another nearby tree only feet away, cowering slightly as she slumped against it, her eyes watering.

"I know she told me if I was bored to play or train with her but I have- what was that?!" Kale squeaked, as a branch fell next to her with a slight crackle.

Kale let out a sigh of relief that it was only a harmless branch falling. That relief was short lived as she felt a hand being placed on her back, causing her to stiffen up. Kale began to slowly turn around to see who was behind her before deciding to bolt and cry for help.

"Booo!" a 10-year-old Caulifla shouted out, her arms raised above her head to add to the spook.

"YEEEEEK!" Kale shrieked, stumbling backward as Caulifla couldn't help but chuckle a little to see her little prank work out.

Kale looked up at Caulifla, tears starting well up.

"Caulifla, why did you do that? That was scary!" Kale said, completely choked up.

"What? Don't be silly, that wasn't scary at all!" Caulifla said with a mischievous grin.

Giving Kale a moment to calm down, she noticed that her friend was still wearing a school uniform, which Kale was usually out of by now.

"Do you need something Kale?" Caulifla inquired as Kale sat on the ground, completely taciturn, before finally deciding to speak.

"No… I… just wanted to thank you for teaching me how to swim and also for saving me," Kale responded.

"Hey, no big deal. Besides, with you almost drowning, I was more than happy to teach you how to swim," Caulifla stated assuringly.

Kale shifted herself to stand up when Caulifla noted something strange decorated her arm. Quickly closing in on Kale, she grabbed the arm in question as Kale was about to object, but Caulifla assured her that she was just looking out for her, as Kale obliged and let Caulifla examine her. Caulifla's suspicions were correct from what she initially saw, Kale had multiple bruises covering her arm.

"What happened Kale? Did somebody hit you or something?" Caulifla asked quietly, as she looked visibly worried.

Kale took a step back and covered her arm up. "No! I was…," Kale stuttered, trying to think of an excuse, "I had a sparring match and they easily won," Kale meekly replied, looking down as she finished speaking.

Caulifla moved to stand beside Kale, putting her arm around her.

"You sure you're not getting bullied by the other kids?" Caulifla probed.

Kale stayed quiet for a few moments before looking up at Caulifla. "I'm not getting bullied. That's the truth Caulifla," Kale affirmed.

Caulifla was somewhat put at ease but still wanted another assurance.

"Alright. But I want you to promise me that next year, you're going to be at my school," Caulifla demanded, but not demanding in her manner.

"I promise. I will," Kale said as guilt clouded over her mind.

" _ **I need to make sure she never finds out I was getting bully by the older students,"**_ _Kale thought._

"Kale," Caulifla started, bringing Kale back to reality. "Come with me so I can teach you how to actually fight better and rough up some punks."

Kale stared at her friend thinking over the offer before nodding quietly with a smile, as she followed Caulifla down the sidewalk.

 _ ***End of Flashback***_

 **Universe Seven  
Earth  
Mt. Paozu**

Kale came back to reality just as she finished her set of one-armed pushups and flopped onto her back, taking in as much air as her lungs possibly could as the beads of sweat rolled down her face and the rest of her body. Once she was able to somewhat compose herself, she wiped at the small beads with the back of her hand, as the fluid flicked off her hand as it flew off to the side.

"Wow! No wonder... *huff*... Sis is... *huff*... always tired after… *huff*... her late-night training sessions," Kale spat out the rest of her words as she inhaled more oxygen into her system, completely worn down by the workout, but not yet willing to call it a night.

Deciding not to stall any longer, she got back up on her feet and kept training, not letting the gravity keep her down.

"If I can just keep up this pace going forward, I know I would be able to help Sis defeat Jiren and the other universes," Kale asserted.

"I'm not going make the same mistakes as I did before with this second chance. And this time, I'm going to be strong enough to defeat them all with Sis!"

Kale closed her eyes as her memory drifted back to the Tournament of Power, where she could clearly remember the fight between Caulifla and Goku, who even went Super Saiyan Blue during the battle.*

" _ **Super Saiyan Blue was so intense and so powerful,"**_ Kale thought to herself as she moved around the chamber, firing off flurries of punches and kicks.

" _ **If Blue took a lot of time to attain, I wonder what kind of training Sis would need to reach Blue and then, reach Ultra Instinct?**_ _"_ Kale thought. 

Three hours passed in the blink of an eye, with Kale crashing face first into the floor panting.

"I'm so tired. This gravity… is to heavy for me," Kale gasped as she took in all the oxygen she could, exhaling and quickly trying to take another deep breath.

Tonight, however, Kale wasn't going to cave in.

"I can't give up… I don't want sis… to think… I'm useless… I'm going to get stronger!" Kale shouted as she gritted her teeth, putting one hand to the floor and propping herself unto one knee before standing all the way up.

"If Sis were here, she would tell me to never give up!" Kale exclaimed with determination, proceeding to go through ariel maneuvers before starting on one thumb pushups.

 **One hour later**

Kale stood in the center of the chamber, hands on her knees as beads of sweat cascade onto the floor, forming multiple small pools of it. When she finally recovered enough strength, she made her way to the control panel and and powered the machine down.

"That's... enough training for one night," Kale remarked with a weak smile as she wiped at her forehead to remove the excess sweat sitting on her skin.

Knowing that sunrise was only a short time away, Kale made her way to the door, exiting the chamber and letting the heavy door shut into place with a slight push on the exterior.

"I need to hurry back. I don't want sis to notice that I was training by myself out here," Kale said aloud when her train of thought was interrupted by a foul odor, her own odor to be exact.

"I'll need to take a quick shower and then I can get some rest," she concluded taking to the air and a short while later, entering the Son house.

 **Mt. Paozu**

Kale walked down the corridor to the bedroom, peeking inside first to see Caulifla still sound asleep, before slipping in and quietly closing the door. As Kale crept closer, Caulifla's foot suddenly moved to the end of the bed and pushed a pillow to the floor, much to Kale's surprise.

"Kale, take a bath or a shower please. You stink," Caulifla muffled into her pillow, practically talking in her sleep as if she knew what was going on.

Taking Caulifla's cue, Kale grabbed her pajamas and a towel and headed over to the washroom and turned the faucet on. 

A short bit later, Kale walked into the room dressed in her pajamas and completely clean as Caulifla still slept, her head off to the side. Picking up the pillow her friend had knocked off earlier, she plopped it on the bed before getting under the covers herself as Caulifla just slept through her rustling about, as Kale looked at her and smiled.

"Sis, I'm doing my best to get stronger," Kale whispered quiet enough so as to not wake Caulifla, moving a bang of Caulifla's hair away from Caulifla's mouth. "You won't need to defeat Jiren alone to win the Tournament of Power."

With all being said and done, Kale closed her eyes as she rested her head on the pillow and mere moments later, had snoozed off into a blissful sleep. 

**Five hours later**

The bright morning light filtered through the blinds, awakening Caulifla, who was being hugged by Kale. Gently lifting Kale's arms up, Caulifla rested them closer to her counterpart and slowly slid toward the edge of the bed. Setting her feet on the floor, she tiptoed out and headed down to the kitchen.

Not too long after Caulifla left the room, Kale stirred and shifted her position in the bed as she turned a bit too far and tumbled to the floor with a slight yelp.

"That hurt," Kale said as she rose from the floor as the aroma of fresh coffee lingered in the air, as Kale went to the Kitchen to see Caulifla making the drink.

She sat down at the wooden table as the brew was finished and Caulifla began to pour it into a mug.

"Sis are you sure you want to drink that coffee?" Kale asked.

"Yeah, why?" Caulifla inquired.

"I'm not sure you're ready for the taste of that black coffee," Kale said. "It's kind of… a strong taste."

Shrugging her shoulders, Caulifla poured in some sugar and cream into the mug, with the warmth emanating from the sides of the cup.

"What could go wrong?" Caulifla rhetorically asked as she took a sip of the drink.

As soon as she swallowed some of the liquid, her eyes bugged out, and her body shivered from the taste.

"Blah! Too bitter," Caulifla complained as she wanted to scrub the taste off her tongue with a toothbrush.

Kale suggested trying to add extra cream and sugar to make the drink more passable, which Caulifla agreed to. Taking a sip with the additional material poured in, the coffee was much better and easier to stomach. Caulifla thanked Kale before reclining back in her chair slightly while remaining balanced on the back two legs before bringing up the topic of the sparring match.

"You ready for the fight?" Caulifla asked as she trailed off for a brief moment while taking a sip. "The fight with Gohan?"

Kale nodded her head, a small smile growing.

"That's good. Can't wait for you to show everyone how strong you are," Caulifla said encouragingly, making Kale blush light red.

"Although for the time being, let's watch something fun with you knows who still sleeping over there," Caulifla referenced to Goku still in bed in the other room.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Rubbing at his eyes and staring at the ceiling, Goku let out a drawn-out yawn before swinging his legs to the side of the bed and down onto the floor. Rubbing at his eyes, he went about brushing his teeth and showering before putting on his gi and heading down the hallway, closing the door to the bedroom on his way out. He could hear the tv playing and looked around the corner to see Kale and Caulifla watching a movie, just relaxing as a smile crept across his face as he made his way toward the kitchen when Caulifla's words stopped him in his tracks.

"Hey, Goku," she started as Goku gave Caulifla a quizzical look back, "we were wondering when Kale should be sparing with Gohan today."

"Sometime this afternoon," Goku mumbled out as he began to mow down on some leftover brisket. "Gohan's tied up with some important business this morning."

"That so?" Caulifla mused with a raised eyebrow, leaning forward on the armrest with a sly grin. "Then how 'bout we train?"

"I'd use this day off for you to help Kale later when she faces Gohan and Piccolo in a two versus one match," Goku advised, taking Caulifla by surprise.

"I didn't know that! Did you know Kale?" Caulifla asked as she turned to Kale.

"I knew, but I forgot to say something earlier," Kale said as she rubbed at the back of her head with her right hand.

"If that's the case, I'm going to make it a two-on-two," Caulifla stated with a grin, though Kale had other ideas.

"No Sis, I can do them on my own," Kale said, her tone unwavering to Caulifla's surprise.

"Are you sure?" Caulifla asked, wanting to know for sure that Kale was all in on the idea.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Kale said reassuringly.

Caulifla reclined her head back, resigned to the fact she wouldn't be fighting today when a light bulb when off in her head.

"Wanna go just fly around, Kale? Maybe stop in West City, too?" Caulifla inquired?

"Yeah! Sounds fun!" Kale replied as they rushed out the door and left Goku in the dust as he just looked at them fly off before shrugging and chowing down on some rice bowls.

 **West City**

The two female Saiyans arrived at West City, staying in the skies above and looking down at the bustling city. Kale especially took notice of the flows of traffic and the people mingling about.

"What do you think about West City from up here, Sis?" Kale asked as Caulifla just floated next to her, staring intently at the populous and buildings below.

"In a way, this looks like the capital back on Sadala, except there aren't Saiyans here," Caulifla demurred without moving her gaze.

"You still nervous?" Caulifla pipped up, catching kale off guard before realizing what she was talking about.

"Not really. I'm a more excited now than nervous," Kale said. "Back on Sadala, I'd only train with you. I was too nervous to fight with any of the other Saiyans."

"True. But you're more powerful and definitely much more confident now," Caulifla noted as she moved her hand through the cloud passing by them.

"Gohan's probably waiting for us. We should head back," Caulifla suggested as Kale nodded and they jetted off and back from the way they came.

 **Mt. Paozu**

It wasn't too long before Kale and Caulifla arrived at the Son House, making their way in when Goten jumped off the couch and into the air and hugged the both of them with a wide grin plastered across his face.

"Hi, Cauli! Hi, Kaly!" Goten exclaimed.

Caulifla just stood there, somewhat irked over her new nickname Goten bestowed upon her before breathing in deep and letting out any tension she had with a sharp exhale.

" _ **Relax, Caulifla. The kid isn't doing anything wrong,**_ _"_ Caulifla thought to herself, quietly giggling for a brief moment.

"What's up squirt?" Caulifla replied in kind, as Kale said hello as well.

Kale looked around to see if Gohan had arrived yet, which she didn't see him nor sense his ki nearby.

"Hey Goten," Kale started as Goten jumped off them and waited for the rest of the question. "Is Gohan here?" Caulifla asked, jumping in before Kale could finish.

"No, not right now," Goten replied innocently.

" _ **I hate that we have to keep waiting,"**_ Caulifla thought before being dragged back to reality as Goten yelled her name a second time.

"Huh?"

"Caulifla, can we go to Trunks' house? I wanted to hang out and play with him," Goten asked.

"Why don't you go by yourself squirt? I did that all the time as a kid without my parents knowing," Caulifla boasted.

It was then that she could see Goten's pleading eyes, wanting someone to accompany him and be by his side, did she realize that Goten wasn't like her. At that moment, she stooped down and patted him on the head with a gentle smile.

" _ **The kid is quite convincing, I'll give him that,"**_ Caulifla thought to herself before speaking up.

"It's settled. We'll go with ya squirt," Caulifla promised with her voice soft yet gentle.

This side of Caulifla wasn't something Kale was used to seeing most of the time, taking her by surprise as Goten brightened up and went to dash down the hall and into his room to grab his gi, though he turned heel and poked his head out the doorframe.

"Almost forgot, mom wanted me to tell you your gi is done!" Goten cheerfully mentioned, making Caulifla smile a little more as he returned to them in his orange and blue gi.

"Let's head on out," Caulifla said as the three Saiyans soared above the ground and darted off for West City and Capsule Corp.

"So, Goten," Caulifla called out as they trekked across the skies, "Your friend's name is Trunks?"

"Yeah. His mom and dad are Bulma and Vegeta," Goten replied.

"Ha! They named him after a pair of underwear!" Caulifla laughed out, drawing a scowl from Kale and a light jab to the ribs.

"Hey! Wha-"

"Sis, don't be mean about it," Kale warned her as she tried to let her anger reside.

"Why? If they keep with the name game, I bet if they had a girl, they'd name her Bra or something else that's funny," Caulifla squealed, though this time, Kale elbowed her hard in the ribcage, as Caulifla winced as she spun for a second before regaining control.

"Our names seem to be based on vegetables so I wouldn't be laughing that much," Kale noted.

Caulifla shrugged, getting the point as the trio close in on Capsule Corp.

 **West City (Capsule Corporations)**

The three Saiyans walked in the front door of Capsule Corp., with the lobby silent and devoid of people moving around. Taking a few steps in, a ki blast whizzed past Caulifla's face, though ended up ever so barely singeing one, small, pointy tip of her hair. More ki blasts rushed in at her like a flood, dodging and destroying each one before it could blow up any of the nearby walls and floor. As soon as the blasts ceased, a flurry of punches and kicks came out of nowhere, but she was quick enough to evade all of her aggressor's attacks; the attacks of a young boy with purple hair, who was none other than Trunks.

"Get out of my house you no good hooligan!" Trunks screamed as each blow missed his intended target until Caulifla put an end to the nonsense by blocking his last punch with but a finger and slammed him to the floor.

Wincing in pain, she put her foot down and landed it hard into his chest. Trunks tried to escape from under her heel, but the weight of her foot forced him to stay pinned, unable to get away.

"What do you want brat?" Caulifla hissed.

Kale quickly flashed into view in front of Caulifla, causing her to back up and give Trunks enough room to start wriggling out, though he was struggling to do so

"Sis, it's ok. I think that's Trunks. You can let him up," Kale whispered in her ear, as Goten inched closer to Trunks, unsure how to help his friend and not end up on the floor as well.

"Tch. The runt shouldn't have attacked me," Caulifla quipped as she let up and Trunks rolled out and away from her, immediately popping up onto his two feet.

"I knew you somehow cheated against my dad! He wouldn't go down without someone pulling a cheap stunt on him!" Trunks claimed, pointing at Caulifla, who was utterly lost as to what was going on.

" _ **Fight Vegeta? I've only faced Goku and Gohan,"**_ Caulifla thought before her thoughts were abruptly interrupted by Trunks charging up his ki.

"I'm going to defeat you, Kale!" Trunks proclaimed as he made a dash at her, but she quickly stopped him, going behind his back and grabbing both of his arms with her knee gently pressed into his back as she pulled on his arms.

"Kale is over there. I'm Caulifla," Caulifla retorted as Trunks turned his attention over to Kale with a dumbfounded look on his face as Kale stood there, uncertain what action to take.

"WHAT?! THAT'S KALE!" Trunks exclaimed, utterly shocked by the revelation.

Trunks looked back and forth between the two female Saiyans, not sure whether to believe Caulifla or not.

"There's… there's no way! You… you can't be telling the truth," an exasperated Trunks stuttered out.

"Don't believe me? Ask Goten," Caulifla challenged him, pointing her index finger over at the other young Saiyan, nodding in affirmation to Caulifla's assertion.

Kale came up from behind and crouched down next to Trunks, a look of sincerity worn across her soft complexion.

"I'm sorry about Sis," Kale said to the young half-Saiyan. "She didn't hurt you much, did she?"

Trunks jumped back and beckoned for Goten to follow him away, who blindly went after his friend while stealing a quick glance before they ran out of sight behind the corner of the lobby.

"That was... strange?" Kale offered, as she turned to see Caulifla over on the other side of the room outside of the main corridor.

"Let's go," Caulifla said as the two girls went to see Bulma in her secret laboratory.

Moving silently along the darkened corridor, the female duo finally reached Bulma's lab. Not noticing the two of them, Bulma fished around her pocket and grabbed a capsule out, turning it over a few times, studying it like any other creation of hers.

"Hi Bulma," Caulifla said aloud, with Bulma turning around to see Caulifla and Kale standing in the doorway.

"Caulifla! Kale! Come on in," Bulma said cordially, gesturing for them to come closer as the two approached her as Bulma went over to her desk.

Bulma held up the capsule she had been fiddling about with and tossed it to Caulifla, who caught it in her left hand.

"This capsule has the gi you guys wanted, more than plenty in fact," Bulma proudly stated. "Heck, you two won't have to worry about replacing any of the damaged ones with what's in here!"

Caulifla smirked as she tossed the capsule up, as the tiny contraption spun several cycles quickly before she snagged it out of the air and tucked it away in her pocket.

"Thanks, Bulma," Caulifla said as Kale nodded.

The two Saiyans were just about to leave when Bulma shouted for them to hold up.

"I almost forgot about this, but here," Bulma placed another capsule into Caulifla's hands, which had a different color label and markings than the other one.

"This capsule contains the new gravity chamber! It has more than enough space for the three of you," Bulma stated. "And I put a few new updates into it that'll help you in your quest to become stronger."

"Thanks," Caulifla remarked tucked the second capsule away as well, a visible smile across her face.

Bulma tilted her head before letting out a short giggle, drawing a confused look from Caulifla, one eyebrow raised in questioning.

"Sorry, it's just kind of… strange to see you act so nice," Bulma stated.

"Wha- No! No, I'm not nice! I sti- I still have some manners!" Caulifla stammered angrily, trying her best to hide her embarrassment.

As soon as she stopped speaking, the lab door opened as Vegeta entered and immediately locked his eyes on Kale. Not even saying a word, he grabbed her by the hand, catching her off guard, and started to drag her away.

"You're coming with me to train. Don't think I won't rest until I best you," Vegeta declared as Caulifla jetted past him and landed an uppercut straight to his abdomen, causing the prince to double-over while barely keeping his grip on Kale.

"Leave her alone, or I will end you!" Caulifla snarled as Vegeta let go of Kale as he shook off the blow.

"Hmph. You should learn your place, or do I have to teach you to show some respect," Vegeta spat, daring Caulifla to try him again.

"I don't think I'm the one who needs manners, mister," Caulifla sneered gleefully, knowing she could knock Vegeta's lights out easily. "Besides, Kale can't train with YOU today."

"That's right. I have a spar with Piccolo and Gohan later," Kale spoke defiantly, yet still seemingly gentle in nature.

Vegeta growled under his breath before closing his eyes as a smirk crossed his face before he looked back up at the two female Saiyans.

"You know what, I think I'll go watch this little spar of yours. I'll see what Kakarot has taught you and pick every aspect of your fighting style apart," Vegeta declared with confidence oozing from every fiber of his being. Vegeta said. "But after that's over, you and I are going to train together so I can show you how much of a fluke your victory was."

Kale thought over everything the prince just said before looking up straight into the prince's eyes.

"Fine. I'll do it," Kale declared, drawing a smirk from Vegeta and a look of shock from Caulifla and Bulma.

"We should be going and waiting on Gohan to arrive back on Mt. Pazou," Caulifla said as she and Kale went for the exit with Vegeta following from behind.

As soon as Kale stepped out into the hall, Trunks was standing there, ki spheres clenched in his hands at the ready as he began a rapid-fire assault that Kale started dodging without much effort. With that effort failed, he bull-rushed the timid Saiyan who easily evaded his melee tactics as Bulma approached the door with smoke pouring out of her ears. "TRUNKS! Stop trying to attack our guests this instant or you're grounded!" Bulma threatened menacingly.

Trunks froze up and looked at her, upset at being ordered to stop. "I want to humiliate her, mom. I want to get back at her for dad," Trunks shouted defiantly, as Caulifla's brain started to churn.

 _"_ _ **So he wants to humiliate Kale, too?"**_ Caulifla thought silently. _**"Well then, he's in for a treat!"**_ Caulifla thought

Appearing right behind the young boy, she stooped down and gave Trunks a tight hug. Trunks' face turned crimson red as he was quickly let go by Caulifla who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Don't hug me you creep!" Trunks retorted as he shrunk back and darted into the lab.

"What's wrong? I thought you would like a hug!" Caulifla snarked, the sarcasm dripping from every word, as she motioned for Kale to go hug him as well, as they both surrounded him, with smiles abound and gave him a big squeeze.

As soon as they let him go, he just stood there, his body shaking, and the blood traveling to his face shaded his complexion to a dark scarlet.

"I hate both of you!" Trunks muttered out as he bolted back to the main housing area as Caulifla stood up and belted out laughing from the look on Trunks' face.

"What a trip!" Caulifla shrieked with laughter before recomposing herself and motioning Vegeta and Kale to follow her as they said farewell to Bulma and jetted back to Mt. Pazou.

 **Mt. Paozu**

Caulifla, followed by Kale and Vegeta, darted across the sky as they ventured back to the Son House. As they closed in, Caulifla could see Goku training outside the house with some shadow-sparring. She couldn't resist the temptation, flying in low and landing an uppercut to the chin, knocking him backward as she skidded in the grass until her moment stopped her. Kale and Vegeta touched down right behind her, with Kale shaking her head and Vegeta awestruck as Goku tried to shake off the daze.

"That was a cheap shot" Goku complained as he rubbed at his chin.

"Ha! Guess what? I don't care!" Caulifla said with a smirk as he finally got back onto his two feet.

"Anyway, when should Gohan and Piccolo arrive?" she inquired.

"Should be pretty soon," Goku said before finally noticing Vegeta standing with the two of them. "Hey! Didn't think I'd see you around here, Vegeta," Goku greeted cheerfully, though Vegeta quickly shut the conversation down.

"I'm only here to see Kale's spar to figure out her weaknesses and use them against her when we have our spar." Vegeta coolly replied, as Goku just scratched his head, not seeing any reason for Vegeta being such a spoilsport.

 **Thirty minutes later**

The time had finally arrived, as Gohan and Piccolo descended from the sky and landed softly on the lush, green grass in the wide-open field. Gohan spotted Kale immediately and made his way over to her. Kale wasn't sure what to expect for a moment, but her fears were soon put to ease.

"I just wanted to wish you good luck," Gohan started with a smile, "But just know that I'm not going to go easy."

Kale nodded with a slight grin and bowed in respect, as Gohan wasn't expecting such a polite response.

"No need to be so formal, Kale," Gohan laughed weakly, though still smiling.

Piccolo removed his weighted training gear from his shoulders and then his head, each object making a hard indent into the earth below them.

"Go full power from the start, Gohan. We can't take any chances with conserving our power right now," Piccolo stated as Gohan acknowledge him with a nod and immediately went into his Mystic form and Piccolo raised his power sharply as Caulifla could only look on as she slumped against the rough bark of one of the nearby trees, looking right at Piccolo.

" _I still want to beat that Namekian bastard into a pulp and tear his arms off. I'm still pissed about that tustle I had with him,"_ Caulifla thought.

"Hope you're ready Kale," Gohan said as he, Piccolo and Kale got into their stances, as the wind rushed around them.

Without hesitation, Gohan made the first move, going in for a melee combo that Kale defended well against before catching his last punch. She shifted her grip to his forearm and whipped him toward the forest. It wasn't enough to frazzle the half-Saiyan, as he was able to recover and stop his backward momentum. As soon as he stopped moving, Kale quickly found herself entangled by Piccolo's arms, stretched out and squeezing tightly at her waist and legs.

"Now Gohan!" Piccolo screamed. As Gohan's ki flared up as he made a beeline straight for Kale.

"C'mon, Kale! You can do it!" Caulifla screamed out as a means of encouragement, though she did have to admit the coordinated attacks seemed almost seamless as the duo were entirely in sync.

Gohan brought his hands back before firing off a close-range Kamehameha. Kale had only seconds to either block the hit and take a decent amount of damage or find a way out. She chose the latter, grabbing Piccolo's hands and forcefully pulling them apart from her body and gripped at them tightly before moving out of the way at the last second.

Piccolo had no time to react as the beam hit his arms as Gohan was unable to divert the blast in time. It was only then that Gohan realized he didn't track where Kale had moved to, which ended up being right behind him. Ducking down low, Kale grabbed at his right leg and tossed him high into the air and fired off an Eraser Cannon, which he had no way of evading, as the blast made direct contact and exploded, sending smoke everywhere across the sky.

Vegeta watched on in shock, as two of the smartest and most powerful warriors outside of himself and Kakarot were being picked apart and demolished, as his fists curled into even tighter balls.

Gohan was soon launched out of the smoke, disoriented and trying to gain his bearings, but it was too late, as Kale landed a blow to his gut with a swift and mighty kick, sending him crashing into the ground as the ground erupted around him from the impact. In the newly formed crater made by his body, Gohan lay unconscious but breathing steadily.

However, as Kale floated down to him, his eyes snapped wide open as he lashed out at his left fist flew upward and she countered with her right, the force of the blow sending gusts of wind out and around the field, as Goku, Vegeta, and Caulifla watched the spectacle unfold.

"You're a good fighter Kale. You're way too strong for me right now," Gohan remarked as Kale grinned ever so slightly as their fists trembled, the friction sending sparks out around them.

"Thanks. You're not bad yourself," Kale replied in kind.

"I can tell you trained, where I didn't even do anything at all," Gohan commented, noting the peril he was in if he couldn't find a way without Piccolo's help to beat her.

Gohan then spun out of the way and kicked upward, surprising Kale with his determination, but still easy enough to evade before she landed a right hook to his face and jabbed hard into his gut with her left hand.

"You could probably match me if you trained," Kale offered as Gohan shook off her latest blows and stared directly into her dark eyes, his intensity unwavering.

"I left that life behind. I have to focus on my studies more than focusing on fighting," Gohan rebutted before Kale went for another uppercut, but Gohan dodged out of the way this time, eliciting a smile from Kale.

"Okay Gohan, if you're not done, neither am I," Kale said as she again grabbed hold of one of his forearms and slammed him into a boulder.

Gohan slowly stood up, but before he could move an inch, Kale fired off another Eraser Cannon at close range, which exploded on impact.

Kale settled into a relaxed pose before the smoke cleared as Gohan was unscathed from her last attack, much to everyone's surprise. Kale was speechless, and that was the moment Gohan needed. He lunged forward with his hands drawn back as he charged up a massive amount of energy into his next attack, knowing it could be his last.

"Ka! Me! Ha! Me! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gohan let out a primal scream as he threw his hands forward at point-blank range, as the blast engulfed Kale before exploding. Gohan rode the force of the blast back a few yards and when the smoke cleared, Kale stood there, mostly unscathed, but with a few small scratches on her face and arms. Gohan didn't hesitate to fire back into the fray, quickly launching a Masenko which unlike the Kamehameha, Kale kicked away, though was slightly less ease than before.

Kale used this moment to flash-vanish and reappear right in front of Gohan, an Omega Blaster fully charged up. Gohan took that brief moment to brace himself as he couldn't avoid this blast, as Kale fired it off and the explosion smashed him into a boulder, with debris scattering across the sky and immediate area.

The area soon began to clear as Gohan laid in the rubble, eyes closed and his breathing was tough to pick up from his unconscious body. She quickly moved over to his location, checking for and finding a pulse, as she let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness you're okay," a concerned Kale stated above the resting warrior.

Vegeta stood there a few yards away, mouth agape, his emotions vacillating between shocked, confused, and infuriated while Caulifla just grinned with satisfaction and Goku made his way over to Kale, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Good job out there. You just need to be able to react a bit quicker and polish your offensive game and you'll be much harder to be beaten in a fight," Goku advised her with a smile as he reached down to pick up his son and placed him on the softer grass to rest and recover in the meantime, as Kale grinned as Gohan slept peacefully in the field around them.

 **Otherworld Check-In Station**

It was another day on the job for King Yemma at the check-in station. Light-colored skies, yellow clouds, and Snake Way made for most of the nearby scenery along with the line of souls heading to the check-in station, where King Yemma sat in his chair, peering over his Mahogany desk occasionally as each soul stepped was escorted in and out.

"Heaven. Hell. Heaven. Heaven. HFIL… wait I messed up the stamp. It should say Hell" The giant red behemoth noted as the soul standing in front of him was escorted left.

"You know, this job can be so boring at times. Nothing spectacular happens," he complained to one of his assistants, who adjusted his glasses before responding.

"Well sir, I'd say you do a pretty good job. We haven't had to worry about an accident or some other grave danger that would upend the Otherworld or the living realm," the assistant replied.

"I guess you're right," Yemma said with a slight smile as he continued stamping papers sending more souls to their destinations. "And we even received a few new workers to help out, though I always worry that one day, one of them will screw up."

"Well I'd hate to alarm you sir, but we did assign a new worker to the Soul Cleansing Machine," the assistant informed Yemma, who twirled a pencil as he leaned back in his chair.

"Oh, I doubt that will be a problem. It's not like that guy will cause any trouble with such an easy task," King Yemma remarked with a bellowing laugh.

 **Hell**

Cell paced the dark, dank prison cell he was stuck in with other enemies the Z-Fighters had bested in the past. Bojack just watched from his corner while Cell took a seat on the floor, turning his attention to Bojack himself.

"I don't see what you find in staring at me day and night you fool," Cell grumbled angrily. "If you're trying to admire my perfect form, I don't know what you could think to gain just by sitting there and doing absolutely nothing!"

"If you think I'm admiring the oh so mighty 'Perfect' Cell, you have bigger problems to fix than your ego," Bojack retorted.

Cell didn't even bother standing up, flicking his wrist and launching a ki blast Bojack easily crushed in his hand.

"That's the best you can do against me you miserable swine! You've trained down here for seven years, yet I can easily beat you into a pulp," Cell snarked. "If we were at the Cell Games, you'd be able to kill Son Goku and Gohan without any trouble, but here you are, wasting away."

"Don't get cocky, Cell. I'm strong enough to kill either of those two Saiyans without even trying, and I bet I could do the same against you," Bojack threatened, but Cell had turned his attention to others in the holding cell, looking over to King Cold slumped against the wall.

"Nothing to say Cold, once the mightiest being in the known Universe? Still brooding over Freeza being sent to the flower fields in the deepest depths of this place for killing one of the workers?" Cell asked, with King Cold not even saying a word.

"I beat that idiot five years ago, and he has a hissy fit that kills the weakling worker. Pathetic."

Cell then looked at the table where the Ginyu's were playing cards.

" _ **And why exactly do I have to be stuck in here with those idiots?"**_ Cell thought.

Zangya had heard enough, rising from the cot attached to one of the walls and standing over Bojack, tapping her foot as her patience dwindled.

"I want to leave this place. It's torture enough to see this idiot every day!" she snarled.

"Why don't you shut up and quit your bitching!" Bojack fired back.

"Me?! Shut up?! You're one to talk traitor!" Zangya declared. "You used me as a meatshield and killed me! And you expect me to listen to you!?" she yelled right in his face before Bojack used his hand to push her back.

"You were useless against Goku's brat! Do you think I could have someone cowering in fear be of any use to me?!" he retorted.

"Hmph! I'm done with you. I'm actually glad that the brat killed you," Zangya muttered, brushing her hair out of her face and to the side before walking back to the cot.

"Can you two stop arguing for a minute? Both of you chirping like an old married couple really is getting on my nerves," Cell quipped. _ **"Not like it hasn't been getting on my nerves for these past several years already,"**_ he thought.

Zangya couldn't help but sneer at Cell.

"Why should I be quiet? And me dating that bastard over there? Ha! I'd prefer to be with Son Gohan over that JACKASS TRAITOR!" Zangya screamed.

"Are you two done squabbling?" Cell quipped. "If so, I need a training partner, Bojack."

"You really expect me to train with you?" Bojack replied.

Bojack looked over to Zangya, who was flipping him off. Bojack begrudgingly agreed to a spar, just to move away from her. He could also 'inadvertently' nail her with a ki blast during a fight, too.

Meanwhile, away from the villains of years past in Hell, Bardock briskly walked across the dusty ground with Gine by his side, hooking one of her slim, petite arms around his left arm.

"I still don't understand why you came to hell when you could have been sent to the finer parts of the otherworld, Gine. King Yemma could have sent you there since you never killed anyone like I did," Bardock stated, remembering how his Saiyan instincts led him to kill thousands for Freeza's army with his Saiyan crew before Freeza betrayed them and the whole of the Saiyan race.

"Come now, Bardock. I wasn't going to leave my husband alone in this place," she replied with a soft smile as they continued walking at a brisk pace.

"I appreciate it. Though having you as a sparring partner down here has made me much stronger," Bardock said, clenching his right fist, his Saiyan veins coursing with power.

"Same here," Gine giggled.

Bardock stopped for a moment and reflected back to his past, to his visions of his son Kakarot, staring down the tyrant of the Universe on a planet of clear waters and blue, grassy plains and blue-leaf trees, with unwavering confidence exuding from there son.

"Kakarot became even stronger than either of us. He ascended to become the Super Saiyan of legend and defeated that bastard Freeza. And then watching his fight against that Majin creature with Prince Vegeta… he's truly something," Bardock remarked before turning his head to face Gine.

"Even if most couldn't see it during that fight, I could tell he has the same gentle soul as you do Gine."

"Agreed. Though I can't believe how much Kakarot looks like you…" Gine started before trailing off and looking down with a sorrowful expression. "It's unfortunate we probably won't ever be able to meet him," Gine whispered as tears began to well up in her eyes before starting to cascade down. Bardock reached over with his right hand to wipe away her tears as she looked up to see him staring straight ahead.

"I can't shake this feeling, but I know we will meet our son someday. I just know it," Bardock stated calmly, trying to discern if his psychic powers to see the future was affecting him at all.

Spotting a smooth-barked tree nearby, Bardock led Gine over as they began to settle in next to each other under the tree. It seemed as peaceful as a place like Hell could be, though that all changed quickly as the wind rustled ominously and Gine sat up. Looking over to the dark path nearby, she could see a silhouetted figure with a tail waving in the air, making its way towards the two of them through the fog. Gine gulped but suddenly felt at ease for some strange reason, as Bardock positioned himself upright to get a better look as a playful, female voice traveled through the air.

"Well, well, well, some familiar faces in this desolate pit of misery," The figure called out as they could see the Saiyan tail poke out of the dense fog before the whole figure stepped into the open.

"It's been a long time Bardock and Gine," Fasha greeted them, a sly smile drawn on her lips, wearing her Saiyan battle armor and uniform, not having aged a day after all of these years.

Gine gasped as Bardock just sat there, mouth slightly agape, while Gine sprung from her spot and launched herself at Fasha, squeezing her tightly in a vice-like hug.

"Fasha! I can't believe it!" Gine cried out, as tears of joy cascaded down her cheeks. "The last time I saw you was when my son, Kakarot, was born!"

Fasha laughed as the two reunited for the first time in ages before locking eyes with Bardock, who nodded his head, a slight smirk barely escaping his lips as Fasha nodded back in acknowledgment. A few moments passed when The two female Saiyans finally separated and Gine wiped at her eyes.

"Yeah, I know. I've missed you, old friend," Fasha said sentimentally before redirecting her gaze towards Bardock.

"And Bardock as well," she added with a smirk as Bardock shook his head before the three of them resituated and laid down under the tree.

"You know, I figured the two of us would end up in a place like this, Bardock," Fasha started, "but why is Gine here?"

Bardock didn't move, just looking straight up with his back flat to the ground. "She didn't want to leave me alone down here, so she decided to come here with me," Bardock replied coolly.

Fasha couldn't help but chuckle as she sat up and turned towards him.

"Well, what did you expect Bardock? You knew Gine wouldn't ever abandon you. Not even in death would she have abandoned you," Fasha chided him before playfully jabbing him in the ribs with her elbow, as she looked over the Saiyan couple as if she was trying to piece together a puzzle.

"Though it seems that your time spent together has its benefits. I can tell that both of you are much stronger than when we were alive," she noted.

"Yeah, I'm somewhat surprised you could tell," Gine gushed. "I asked King Yemma if he could spare somebody who could train us, so he sent a guy named Pikkon down here every now and again."

"That's rad. Now, how about one of you two give me a nice sparring match. I'm really in the mood to throw down right now," Fasha remarked, smacking her left fist into her right hand, smirking at the both of them.

 **Otherworld Check-In Station**

King Yemma just sat at his desk, twirling a giant pencil in his hand and hummed a tune during a brief respite. That was until a thunderous boom shook the table and the floor as well.

"What is making that noise?! I almost fell out of my chair!" King Yemma shouted out. "If this doesn't stop, someone is getting fired!"

At that point, King Yemma looked over to one of his assistants and ordered him to check the Soul Cleansing Machine to see if any troubles were coming from there.

The assistant rushed to the machine, where the new worker danced around with earphones plugging his ears with loud music and speakers blaring at a very high level.

Yemma's assistant turned off the speakers and pulled the earbuds out as the youthful worker just looked at the assistant blank-faced.

"Kid, lower the volume of that music. King Yemma can hear it upstairs and it's a disturbance," the old assistant cautioned, or more so indirectly ordered of the young worker.

"Oh come on! I just wanted to have some fun! It gets boring down here," the youth complained.

"Tch. You can listen to your music, kid, but at least lower the volume down."

As the assistant turned to leave, he spotted that many of the containers for the cleansing machine were full.

"By the way, don't forget to push the reset button for the machine to replace the full containers with an empty one," the assistant reminded the young worker.

"Thanks, sir," the youth replied as the older assistant left. As soon as he was alone, the teen turned his music back on and plugged in his earbuds and started dancing again, not paying attention to his surroundings.

It was only a short while later that the warning alarm went off, but the youth couldn't hear it and therefore, left it alone. In the blink of an eye, the containers shattered and released all of the negative soul energy contained within them, the broken pieces evaporating into thin air. The kid turned to see the smokey energy that was engulfing the area, a look of dread washing over his red complexion.

"Oh no! This is bad! I'm going to get fi- AHHHHH!" the youth was cut off when the final container exploded and it's energy engulfed him until he was no longer visible to the naked eye.

Upstairs at the check-in station, King Yemma felt the reverberations from the explosions rock the ground beneath him, almost sending him and his mahogany chair to the floor.

"What is going on down there?!" an exasperated King Yemma shouted, taken aback by the sudden quake.

Yemma quickly sent a worker down to the soul cleansing machines to find out what had happened. When the worker arrived, he found the youth stumbling in the smoke, yelling for him to leave the area. However, it was too late, as the youth's body had begun to morph. Half of his face bubbled as he clutched at his head, as half his body had morphed and become disfigured as well, turning him into something distinctly different than what he was minutes ago. The worker quickly turned heel and ran for upstairs, making sure to not get caught in the ghoulish smoke.

As soon as he arrived at King Yemma's desk, he informed the red giant of the youth's apparent mutation, trying to explain his appearance when he noticed Yemma staring outside as the worker turned and froze, speechless at the sight of the humongous creature outside of the building.

Its complexion was mainly yellow, with white eyes and black pupils to go along with an innocent smile for such a colossal creature. Without a prompt the creature began to clap its hands and laugh, surrounding the station in a distorted barrier, casting the illusion that those inside the amber-like barrier were frozen.

These developments troubled Yemma, knowing that if they didn't solve this problem quickly, a gate from Hell and Heaven would appear and allow the dead to mingle with the living, making them living beings for as long as this creature was around.

 **Hell**

As the three Saiyans continued to converse under the tree, a dazzling light appeared nearby, shimmering golden in color and if Bardock wasn't mistaken, a feeling of warmth emanated from it.

"Do you two see what I'm seeing?" Bardock inquired.

"Yeah, I do," Gine nodded in awe, having never seen this kind of light before.

"Though I spot something ugly over there too," Fasha hissed.

Bardock turned his eyes back towards the light to see King Cold standing nearby it.

"What the hell is King Cold doing over here?!" Bardock snarled through gritted teeth, clenching his fists as the veins on his arms popped out visibly.

Gine then grabbed him by the arm as the look on her face pleaded for him to remain calm, and he obliged, his temper going down slightly.

"Let's go check it out," Fasha assertively suggested as the three of them approached the wonderous illumination in front of them. The three Saiyans didn't go straight for the light though, hiding behind a boulder as Cell appeared on the other side of the shimmer before turning back to King Cold.

"It looks as if this is our way out and back to the living world. I can sense living energy from beyond this… this thing," Cell noted as a devious smile crossed his face.

"Hehe, now I can use this opportunity to get my revenge and kill Son Gohan and all the people he cares about." Cell declared triumphantly. "After all of this time, I would have never thought it be possible."

One by one, the villains of the past went through the dazzling light, leaving the three Saiyans behind the boulder unnoticed, as Bardock stood up and stared directly into what now could be called a portal.

"Let's go follow them right now. We can stop those bastard's attack right now," Bardock said.

"Yeah, I agree. But what would happen to us if we leave here?" Gine asked, clearly apprehensive of such a golden opportunity to escape their current confinements.

"I don't know, but we have to go right now," Fasha declared, as Bardock and Gine nodded, with all three walking into the vortex with everything going dark for a few moments before a blinding light engulfed the trio of Saiyans.

 **Planet** **Earth**

The three Saiyans stood on a grassy hill overlooking clear blue waters and some trees scattered across the land, the sun shining brightly in the sky above them, with only a few white, puffy clouds scattered in the perfectly blue sky. They all just stared until Bardock broke the silence.

"If I were to assume where we are, I'd bet this is Earth from what we overheard from Cell," Bardock hypothesized.

He turned to look over at Gine when, to his surprise, found that her halo had disappeared. "Gine! You.. you're alive!" Bardock stammered.

Gine looked above her head and over to Bardock, a look of shock replacing her calm complexion.

"Your halo's gone too. And Fasha's!" an awestruck Gine pointed towards the top of his head, where his halo no longer resided.

"So this must mean we're alive again," Fasha noted ambivalently. "Kinda forgot the feeling of being alive is so different than being dead," she calmly remarked opening and closing her hand and throwing a quick punch at the air, leading a smile to cross her lips before settling in the grass.

"So, what's next?" Fasha inquired.

"All of those thugs had some grudge against Kakarot. We need to find him and warn him about the threat of those bastards coming for him," Bardock suggested to the female Saiyans.

"So this means we finally get to meet our son," Gine whispered as anxiety, curiosity, and joy all sweeping through her simultaneously.

While in hell, Bardock had learned how to sense energy, as he began to pick up a significant energy source not too far away.

"I don't know who that energy belongs to over beyond these hills, but I'm going to assume it's either Kakarot or perhaps, Prince Vegeta. We need to go warn them now!" Bardock urgently rallied himself and took to the air with Gine and Fasha keeping pace with him.

He turned back to face Gine, knowing how she so desperately wanted to see their son.

"Don't worry, Gine, we'll meet him soon," he reassured her. 

**Thirty minutes later**

Gohan groaned as the dimming light from the sunset filtered through his eyelids, finally coming to as he sat up, massaging the back of his neck as Caulifla stood there looking satisfied. A hand reached out in front of Gohan's face- it was Kale's- as she helped pull him up off the ground.

"That was a good spar," Kale said with a smile.

"Thanks," Gohan said as he began to walk but quickly stopped without even making ten paces.

"I don't know how if you've heard this before but uh, it's kind of weird to see a full-blooded Saiyan that's so kind and gentle like you," Gohan said to Kale before blustering as Caulifla's eyebrows perked up at the suggestion.

"Not that there's anything wrong with that!" He blurted out, nervously laughing as Caulifla's demeanor seemed to relax to an extent.

"Meh. Kale is always pretty nice to everyone," Caulifla casually mentioned, patting Kale on the shoulder.

However, Caulifla quickly tensed as a spark seemed to flicker, as she could sense three power levels, significant power levels, coming toward them.

"Hey, are ya sensing what I am? At least three big powers coming our way?" she asked the group, who just tuned into the energies closing in.

"Yeah, I do," Gohan replied. "But I don't sense anything evil or ominous coming from them."

Gohan looked over at Vegeta, who stared at the sky, fixated on the power sources intently.

"It doesn't matter, yet. We'll soon know who or what they are," Vegeta coolly surmised.

"Vegeta's right. We'll just have to wait and see, even though I'm kinda curious as to what they might want," Goku said.

Moments later, Gine, Bardock and Fasha appeared over the horizon. Vegeta had to squint at first to see who the characters were, but he could see the Saiyan tails and the male Saiyan, Bardock, approaching as well. Gine looked down over the grassy plain and saw him: Goku. Her hand started to tremble, as she wanted to make a beeline straight for Goku, and hold him tight, as tears welled up in her eyes.

"It's our son Bardock! It's really him!" Gine said, completely awestruck.

"Easy now, Gine. I know you're excited, and so am I. However, we don't want to make all of them think that we're the enemy, so try to temper yourself just a tad," Bardock suggested as she nodded back in agreement.

" _ **Kakarot, my son. I never thought I'd see the day, but I finally get to see you again, face to face,"**_ Gine thought as her heart fluttered with pure, ecstatic joy.

 **Reference Check Guide:**

* In the first chapter of the story, Goku went SSB after going SSG vs Caulifla, which differs from the anime for those who may be wondering if the sequence in this chapter is correct.

* In this story, Caulifla and Kale are younger than their counterparts in other stories written by vegitossgss2.

 **Author's Notes**

Chapter 7: New Allies and Old Enemies

Hello readers,

I have a little update to pass along. Chapter Seven is going to begin a new story arc for _Caulifla the Prodigy_. Also, if you read this or any other chapter of the story, whether you liked it, disliked it, or just want to help out with input, please leave a review after I post a new chapter. Your feedback is much appreciated!

Thanks for reading!

 **Editors Note**

Dear Readers,

I apologize for the very, _very_ , _**VERY**_ late release of this chapter. I had some unexpected setbacks in my personal life that I had to deal with. I made sure to compensate by making this chapter look damn near as good as anything I've ever done. I will be trying to finish _Vegito The New Warrior of Universe Six: Chapter 34_ by mid-October. I gotta step up my game after TFS beat me to the punch with all 3 parts of Episode 60 lol.

The Editor


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: New Allies and Old Enemies**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z / Super**

 **Caulifla the Prodigy**

 **Universe Seven**

In the horizon when Gine saw his son and other people staring at them. **"son I can't wait to see him"** Gine thought when her heart was pumping faster than before.

Bardock saw her. "Gine calm down I know you're excited to meet him" Bardock says.

"Bardock is normal the she excited is a long time the she saw him" Fasha says when they saw Gine quickly flying at them.

She landed near them and saw the Kakarot was confused when she quickly hug him. "son I finally meet you" Gine says while hugging him.

"I'm sorry…but who are you?" Goku says confused.

"I'm you mother when you was a baby we didn't have any choice the send you to Earth" Gine says.

"you father was expecting the Frieza was going to blow up planet Vegeta so the only way for you to survive is by sending you to a planet that is not as advanced so Frieza wouldn't be interest on Earth" Gine says while looking at him.

Bardock and Fasha arrived she quickly punch him into his stomach. "Bardock say hi to you son…or you to shy to meet him again" Fasha says with a smirk on her face.

Bardock walked at them. "Hi Kakarot" Bardock says while waving his hand.

Gine quickly walked at him. "don't be so awkward" Gine says.

"my name is Bardock and I'm you father" Bardock says.

"Hi dad and mom…I don't want to sound mean but I thought all the saiyans died when Frieza destroy planet Vegeta" Goku says.

"Kakarot I'm going to explain what is going on later because you mother want to continue talking with you" Bardock says

Vegeta was staring at him. **"Prince Vegeta still alive"** Bardock thought as he walked at him.

"how are you still alive?" Vegeta says.

"you still have the same attitude as you father" Bardock says.

"just tell me how you are alive" Vegeta complained.

"fine I'm going to tell you but somewhere more private" Bardock replied.

"fine let's go over there nobody is going to listen to our conversation" Vegeta says while pointing to the tree when Bardock nodded at him as they walked over there and started to talk with each other.

Fasha walked beside her. "he looks the same as Bardock but he the same eyes as you" Fasha says.

She looked at him. "yes and I think he a little bit taller than him too" Gine says.

"Kakarot can you tell me how was you life on Earth" Gine ask her.

"I married with Chichi and have two kids" Goku says

"I can't wait to meet them" Gine says.

Caulifla looked at them. "Goku…is that you mother" Caulifla ask him when suddenly Gine quickly ran at her and give her a hug.

"Kakarot you have a nice daughter" Gine says while patting her head.

"I'm not his daughter….his son is over there" Caulifla says while pointing at him when she stop and quickly ran at him.

" **she even taller than me…why I'm short"** Caulifla thought.

Kale walked beside her. "something wrong sis" Kale says.

She looked at her. "Kale you're taller than me too" Caulifla says as Kale was confused.

She was confused. "sis…why are you getting angry about our height" Kale ask her.

"Kale look…I'm the shortest saiyan in this group" Caulifla complained.

"sis at least you taller than Cabba" Kale says.

"it don't matter" Caulifla says

Gine quickly give him a hug. "hi my name is Gine and I'm you grandmother" Gine says while looking at him.

Gohan was surprised. "hi grandma my name is Gohan" Gohan says when Gine stop giving him a hug.

She looked at him. "you're even taller than you father" Gine says.

"do you have a girlfriend" Gine ask him.

"yes my Wife is Videl" Gohan says while holding her hand.

"hi my name is Videl is nice to meet you" Videl says while shaking her hand as Gine smiled at her.

"Gohan you have a beautiful wife" Gine says with a bright smile on her face.

"thank you for the compliment" Videl says embarrassed.

Fasha saw the two female saiyans. **"I didn't know the other saiyans survived…they not related to Kakarot and they don't look like Vegeta family"** Fasha thought as she walked at them.

Caulifla turned around and saw her. "hi my name is Fasha" Fasha says.

"hi my name is Caulifla and her name is Kale" Caulifla says.

She looked at her. "oh you're even shorter than Gine" Fasha says to Caulifla while patting her head.

"what!? I'm not short" Caulifla complained.

"don't get angry" Fasha says while laughing.

She saw the Kale was hidden behind Caulifla. "you friend is a shy saiyan" Fasha says while looking at her.

"yes she get nervous when she meet new people" Caulifla replied.

Fasha quickly grabbed her. "sis!" Kale screamed at her when she saw the Fasha was trying to move her away from her.

"hmm…you right" Fasha says while pinching her cheek.

Gine saw the Fasha was bothering her she quickly walked at her. "Fasha stop bothering her" Gine says angry.

Caulifla looked at her. **"she have a similar attitude as my mother"** Caulifla thought.

" **I hope she doesn't get angry the same way as my mother"** Caulifla thought.

Fasha started to squish her cheeks again. "she looks cute when she get embarrassed" Fasha says while squishing Kale cheeks.

Gine looked at her. "yes but it don't mean you're allowed to bother her" Gine says.

"fine you party pooper" Fasha complained.

Gine patted her head. "what you name…I didn't ask you before" Gine says with curiosity.

"my name is Kale and her name is Caulifla" Kale says with a nervous voice.

Gine walked at her and squishing her cheeks. "you look cute when you embarrassed" Gine says.

"I'm not embarrassed" Caulifla replied while looking in another direction when Kale was surprised to see Caulifla embarrassed.

Vegeta looked at him. "I understand" Vegeta says.

" **it looks some enemies escape from hell…I cant wait to kill them"** Vegeta thought.

"did you saw my parents" Vegeta ask him.

"I didn't saw you parents but if you parents find the entrance of the living world then they're would be alive again" Bardock says

Vegeta looked at him. "fine" Vegeta says.

"don't tell me you miss you parents" Bardock says surprised.

"what! I'm not a little child!" Vegeta says angry.

"fine the last time I saw them I remember the you mother miss you a lot and the you father is proud of you" Bardock says.

Vegeta was going to say something but Goku interrupts him. "Vegeta!" Goku screamed at him.

"Vegeta don't ignore me!" Goku screamed while waving his hand.

Goku walked at them. "Vegeta can you tell me what is going on…I can sense Cooler and other enemies" Goku says.

Vegeta looked at him. "fine I'm going to explain but pay attention" Vegeta says when Goku nodded at him as Vegeta started to explain the situation.

She walked behind her and didn't saw a tail. "oh…the strange you don't have a tail" Gine says.

"tail?" Caulifla says confused.

"like this one" Gine says while showing her tail.

"Kale and me was born without a tail" Caulifla says.

Gine was surprised. "so you to never transformed into the great ape form" Gine says when Caulifla nodded at her as they continue to talk with each other.

 **Ten minutes later**

Vegeta looked at them. "it looks the some of the enemies are alive again" Vegeta says.

"right now they're not causing any trouble but make sure to be careful" Vegeta says.

Piccolo looked at him. "Gohan you already know the Cell and Bojack wants to have revenge against you" Piccolo says.

"don't worry I'm going to be okay" Gohan says.

"Videl let's go I don't want to be late in my appointment" Gohan says when she nodded at him and fly away.

Goku saw the Vegeta and Piccolo was already gone. "let's go home" Goku says when they fly back home.

" **my wife is going to be surprised when she met my parents"** Gokuthought **.**

 **Thirty minutes later**

They walked inside the house when Chichi quickly walked at him when she stop and saw a woman beside him. "Goku…who is this woman" Chichi says.

She walked at her. "hi my name is Gine and I'm the mother of Kakarot" Gine says.

Chichi was surprised. "you're…his mother" Chichi says when Goku nodded at her.

"Chichi you don't have any problem if my parents stay here" Goku ask her.

"is fine and I would love to know more about you parents" Chichi says with a smile on her face.

Goten walked at her and saw other people staring at him when Chichi quickly grabbed his hand. "his name is Goten" Chichi says.

Gine walked at him. "hi my name is Gine and I'm you grandmother" Gine says with a smile on her face.

"Bardock come over here! Don't be shy" Gine says as he walked beside her.

He walked beside her and saw his grandson. **"he looks the same as Kakarot"** Bardock though.

He patted his head. "hello Goten" Bardock says.

"I hear from you father that you was able to train into super saiyan" Bardock says.

He traveled into super saiyan as Bardock and Gine was surrounded. "you father must be proud of you" Bardock says.

Chichi looked at him. "Goten show you grandparent you toys" Chichi says when Goten nodded at her the he quickly grabbed they hands and walked into the room.

Chichi looked at her. "hello my name is Fasha the best friend of Gine and Bardock" Fasha says.

"hi" Chichi says with a smile on her face.

"Kakarot you have a good taste of choosing a wife" Fasha says when Chichi quickly get embarrassed.

"Kakarot tell me how do you meet Chichi" Fasha says with curiosity.

"okay but is going to be a long story" Goku says the he started to talk with her.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Unknown location**

Bojack quickly threw a energy blast against him when Cell easily deflected the energy blast without any problems. "what is you problem" Cell says angry.

"why we didn't attack Gohan and his family!" Bojack screamed at him.

"idiot! We need to make a plan first!" Cell screamed at him.

"if we go there without any plan we're going to get kill" Cell says angry.

"I don't want to wait! I want to kill them!" Bojack screamed at him.

"stop behaving like a spoiled brat!" Cell screamed at him.

Zangya looked at him. "what do you expect from a traitor" Zangya says.

"shut up! Stupid bitch!" Bojack screamed at her.

Zangya moved her hand and show her middle finger as Bojack quickly flew at her when Cell stop him. "stop fighting like a old marriage!" Cell screamed at them.

Zangya stood up and looked at him. "good thing the Gohan kill you! Stupid bastard" Zangya says to Bojack.

Cell looked at them. "are you planning to train" Cell ask them.

King Cold and Cooler started to laugh. "no! We don't need to train to kill a group of monkeys" King Cold says.

"my father is right we don't need to train" Cooler says.

Cell looked at them. **"fools….I bet they going to get kill again"** Cell thought.

"idiot train with me!" Cell screamed.

"what!" Bojack screamed at him.

"do you need a invitation! Come here and train with me!" Cell screamed at him.

"are you to scared to fight me" Cell says with a cocky smile on his face.

"that it!" Bojack screamed the he quickly flew at him and threw multiple ki blast against him as Cell dodge the energy blast without any problems.

Cell and Bojack started to fight against each other causing multiple shock waves. **"Gohan this time I'm going to kill you and you family"** Cell thought as he continued to fight with Bojack.

 **One hour later**

Goku walked at her. "Caulifla I know you like to train in the middle of the night but I want you to train only in the morning or afternoon" Goku says.

"I don't want my enemies to attack you when you alone during the night" Goku says.

"okay I'm not going to train in the middle of the night" Caulifla says when Goku nodded at her as he walked back and sat down beside Chichi.

Kale sat down and saw the Fasha was beside her. "Kale I never saw you in planet Vegeta" Fasha ask her.

"I'm not from planet Vegeta I was born in another planet" Kale replied.

"Fasha can you tell me something about planet Vegeta" Kale ask her.

"Planet Vegeta was ruled by the father of Prince Vegeta but the saiyans was working under Frieza army" Fasha says.

"all the saiyans hated Frieza and his family" Fasha says.

"King Vegeta know the Frieza treated his people bad so he was trying his best to find way to defeat Frieza so his people don't have to work with Frieza or his family " Fasha says.

Kale looked at her. "lucky the you King care about you people" Kale says.

"the king of my home planet didn't care about then and only cares about the money and he didn't mind if the kids didn't have any food to eat" Kale says

"most of the soldiers are selfish and only royal to the king" Kale says.

Fasha looked at her. "did you do something" Fasha says.

"yes sis and me steal precious gems an solid them to the black market and used the money to feed the poor kids and help the community" Kale says.

"sis hates the army the she willing to beat them up " Kale says.

"most of the soldiers hates her because she can easily beat them up" Kale says as she continued to talk with her.

Bardock walked at him. "Kakarot it would be more easy if a build a house near here" Bardock says.

"are you sure about this" Kakarot ask him.

"yes and I want her to feel comfortable so I want to build her a house…but you're going to help me build it" Bardock says.

"I don't have any problem helping you" Bardock says.

Gine looked at them. **"good the he already started to develop his relationship with his son"** Gine thought.

She looked at her. "Caulifla are you hungry" Gine ask her.

"yes" Caulifla replied.

She stood up. "I'm going to make something to eat" Gine says when Caulifla nodded at her.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Caulifla started to eat her food. "thank you" Caulifla says.

She was surprised. "I didn't know you was polite" Gine says.

She looked at her. "you too….I only rude to the people I don't like" Caulifla replied.

"Caulifla I never saw you in planet Vegeta" Gine says.

"I wasn't born on Planet Vegeta" Caulifla replied.

"Kale and me was born in another planet far away from Earth" Caulifla says.

"Gine tell me more about you life in planet Vegeta" Caulifla says.

"is not that interesting" Gine says.

"is fine I'm curious about you past" Caulifla says when Gine nodded at her and started to talk about her past.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Bulma grabbed her coffee when she saw the Vegeta was sitting in the sofa when she sat down beside him. "something wrong" Bulma ask him.

He looked at her. "just some enemies are alive again and some saiyans are alive again" Vegeta says.

"don't worry about the saiyans they're related to Kakarot" Vegeta says.

"oh I hope they're don't act the same way as Raditz" Bulma says.

"don't worry about them" Vegeta says.

"right now I know the Cell, Bojack, King Cold and Cooler are alive again" Vegeta says.

"what! Cell is alive!" Bulma says in shock.

"don't worry I can easily kill him using my super saiyan form" Vegeta says.

"good the would be able to defeat him" Bulma says.

"yes this time I'm going to be the one killing him" Vegeta says as he stood up when Bulma grabbed his hand.

"where are you going" Bulma ask him.

"I'm going to train in the gravity Chamber just in case the Cell get stronger" Vegeta says the he walked into the gravity Chamber and started to train by himself.

 **One hour later**

 **Unknown location**

Zangya saw the Cell and Bojack are still fighting against each other. **"idiots"** Zangya thought

Cooler looked at him. "Father this time you have to use you full power so we be able to kill those monkeys" Cooler says.

"don't worried this time I'm going to used the all my power and show them they nothing against us" King Cold says the he quickly threw a energy blast and easily destroyed a mountain without any problems.

Cell looked at him. **"idiot! He believes the he would be able to kill them"** Cell thought while dodging the attacks without any problems.

" **Gohan I can't wait to kill you in front of you family"** Bojack thought the he quickly threw multiple ki blast against him when Cell easily deflected the energy blast in different directions.

Zangya stood up. **"they making a lot of noise"** Zangya thought the she walked away and saw a cave.

She laid down. **"Bojack watch you back when you put you guard down I'm going to be there and end you life"** Zangya thought as she closed her eyes and fell down to sleep.

 **Four hours later**

Caulifla woke up and saw the Kale was still sleeping when she left the room and saw the Gine was drinking coffee. "hi Caulifla" Gine says while drinking coffee.

"hi" Caulifla replied.

She looked at her. "are you going to train" Gine ask her.

"yes…and please don't tell Goku" Caulifla says.

"I'm not going to tell him" Gine says.

"thank you" Caulifla says when she opened the door and saw the Gine walked beside her.

"Caulifla I'm going to come too just in case Kakarot wake up I would be able to explain what is going on so he don't get angry at you" Gine says.

Caulifla looked at her. "fine…you know you have a similar personality as my mother" Caulifla says.

"what's her name" Gine ask her.

"my mother name is Koshou and my father name is Daikon and I have a older brother name Renso" Caulifla says.

"you mom have a nice name" Gine says.

"thanks…let's go I want to start my training" Caulifla says.

Gine looked at her. "I hear from my son that you're able to transform into super saiyan so I want you to train with me" Gine ask her.

"I want to prepare my self just in case I need to protect my family" Gine says.

"I'm going to tried my best to teach you how to transform into super saiyan" Caulifla says when Gine nodded at her as they walked into the gravity Chamber.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Forest**

They walked inside the Gravity Chamber when Gine looked at her. "I need to find out how much gravity I need to put" Caulifla says.

"don't worry when I went to the after world King Yemma told me that I was going to heaven for my good actions in my life but I say no and went to hell so I can be with my husband" Gine says.

"so King Yemma award me and Bardock by giving us our body back" Gine says.

"then he send Pikkon so we can train with him" Gine says.

Caulifla looked at her. "can you show me you full power" Caulifla ask her when Gine nodded at her and started to release her power.

"is okay…I think you would be able to train in one hundred times gravity" Caulifla says as she turn on the gravity.

"let's start our training" Caulifla says when Gine nodded at her as she prepared to fight her.

Gine ran at her and threw multiple ki blast against her when Caulifla easily dodged the energy blast when she turned around and blocked the attack. "you're good" Caulifla says while dodging the attacks.

"I only good because Pikkon train us" Gine says while trying to attack her.

Caulifla continued to dodge her attacks. "I think you would be able to transform into super saiyan if somebody push you limits" Caulifla says while dodging the attacks.

Caulifla continued to dodge her attacks. "Gine you should ask Goku teach you how to transform into super saiyan". Caulifla says while dodging her attacks

"maybe Bardock would be able to learn how to transform into super saiyan too" Caulifla says while dodging her attacks.

Gine looked at her. "how long is going to take me to transform into super saiyan" Gine ask her.

"I don't know…I never taught someone how to transform into super saiyan" Caulifla says while dodging her attacks when Caulifla quickly appeared next to her and kick her multiple times.

Gine fell down and felt a lot of pain. "are you okay" Caulifla ask her.

"I'm okay…I need sometime to rest" Gine says.

"you can train by yourself" Gine says when Caulifla nodded at her and continued her training.

 **Two hours later**

Goku appeared and saw the Caulifla was training when she looked at her. "Caulifla I already told you don't train in the middle of the night" Goku says with a disappointed voice.

Gine stood up and walked at him. "Kakarot don't get angry at her" Gine says.

"but mom she have to listen the is dangerous to train by herself and I don't want my enemies to tried to attack her" Goku says.

She walked beside her. "don't worry she a strong girl and she would be able to defense herself" Gine says.

Goku looked at them. "fine…Caulifla you're not in trouble but if you want to train in the middle of the night somebody have to go with you I don't mind if its Kale or my mother or other people" Goku says.

"okay next time I'm going to bring her or Kale" Caulifla says.

"good…is already late so let's go home" Goku says when Caulifla nodded at him as they flew back home.

 **Five minutes later**

 **Goku and Chichi residence**

Caulifla walked into her room and saw the Kale was still sleeping when she laid down. **"I wonder what my mother is doing right now….I bet she is looking for me"** Caulifla says.

Kale woke up and saw the Caulifla was looking at a picture. "sis you miss them too" Kale says while looking at her.

"yes I wonder what happen to my parents in my timeline" Caulifla says.

"I don't know but we need to be positive and think they still alive" Kale says.

"yes and we cant do anything" Caulifla says.

"we need to get stronger so we can protect the people we care" Kale says when Caulifla nodded at her.

"good night sis" Kale says.

"good night" Caulifla replied when she saw the it was already falling to sleep when she closed her eyes and fell down to sleep.

 **Ten hours later**

 **Goku and Chichi residence**

In the morning when Caulifla woke up and saw the Kale was already awake when she left the room and saw the Kale was watching a movie with Goten. "good morning" Caulifla says.

"good morning" Goten and Kale says at the same time.

She looked around and didn't sense they energy. "Kale where is Goku and the others" Caulifla ask her.

"they went to the store so they can buy new clothes for them" Kale says.

"Chichi don't want for them to used the armor the whole day" Kale says.

"I hear the Goku is going to spend the day helping his father building a new house so they're can live comfortable " Kale says.

"good the Goku is helping them" Caulifla says when she sense somebody outside when she quickly ran outside and saw a stranger.

Cell was surprised. **"I didn't know female saiyan are still alive"** Cell thought.

Caulifla looked at him. "What do you want!" Caulifla screamed at him.

He started to laugh. "you have a big mouth for a short saiyan" Cell says with a cocky smile on his face.

"what do you want big man" Caulifla says when Cell quickly threw multiple ki blast against her when she easily deflected without any problems.

Cell was surprised. "you're not a weak saiyan…interesting" Cell says.

"call me Mr. Perfect Cell" Cell says.

"Mr. Bug man leave right now before I beat you up" Caulifla says.

He started to laugh. "you have the same attitude as Vegeta" Cell says.

"I change my mind I'm going to have a tournament to test my power so tell Goku the tournament is going to start in four months" Cell says as he used instant transmission and disappear.

"idiot" Caulifla says as she walked back home.

"what happen sis" Kale ask her.

"a idiot want to challenge Goku" Caulifla says when her stomach started to growl.

"Kale can you make breakfast" Caulifla says.

"I'm hungry too" Goten says.

"okay I'm going to make some breakfast for you two" Kale replied the she walked back into the kitchen.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **West City (mall)**

Bulma and Chichi was waiting for them. "I'm so jealous of them" Bulma says.

Chichi was confused. "jealous of what" Chichi ask her.

"Gine and Fasha look younger than us" Bulma replied.

"Bulma you know the Gine and Fasha are saiyans" Chichi says.

"yes I know….saiyans are so lucky" Bulma replied.

Gine and Fasha walked at them. "I look weird wearing human clothes" Gine says.

"is comfortable but I prefer my armor" Fasha says when Chichi call Bardock.

Bardock was in shock. "Gine…you look beautiful" Bardock says.

"thank you" Gine says embarrassed.

Goku walked beside him. "mom you look good wearing those clothes" Goku says.

"thank you Kakarot" Gine replied.

Bulma looked at him. "Vegeta something wrong?" Bulma ask him.

"nothing" Vegeta says

" **I thought I sense somebody familiar"** Vegeta thought.

"Vegeta! Let's look for more clothes for Gine and Fasha!" Bulma says excited.

"what!?" Vegeta complained.

 **Two hours later**

 **Hell**

King Vegeta was walking beside her. "Vegeta I miss my son" Queen Kariac says.

"yes I miss him too" King Vegeta says.

"good thing the Frieza and his family is already death" King Vegeta says.

"yes but only two saiyans survived" Queen Kariac replied when King Vegeta saw a strange vortex.

"what the hell is this" King Vegeta says when suddenly he started to sense the energy of his son.

"Vegeta…I can sense the energy of our son" Queen Kariac says while holding his hand.

"do you think is safe to go in this strange vortex" Queen Kariac says.

"is fine if something happen we already death" King Vegeta says as they walked into the vortex.

 **Earth**

 **Unknown location**

King Vegeta and Queen Kariac was looking around when he saw she didn't have the halo. "Kariac…you're alive" King Vegeta says in shock.

"you're alive too" Queen Kariac says surprised.

She looked around. "Vegeta let's look for our son" Queen Kariac says when he nodded at her when she find his energy they quickly flew at him.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **West City (mall)**

They walked outside the mall when suddenly Vegeta quickly turned around. **"what the hell is going on"** Vegeta replied when suddenly somebody give him a hug.

Bulma was in shock. "Vegeta!" Bulma screamed jealous.

She looked at him. "hi son it looks you're taller than me" Queen Kariac says with a smile on her face.

"mother!" Vegeta says in shock.

Bulma was surprised. "my mother in law…is alive" Bulma says.

"father" Vegeta says in shock.

"hello son" King Vegeta replied.

" **King Vegeta and Queen Kariac are alive I wonder if other saiyans would be able to revived when they leave from hell"** Bardock thought.

She stop giving him a hug and looked at him. "son I miss you a lot" Queen Kariac says.

Bulma quickly walked beside him. "Hi my name is Bulma and I'm the wife of Vegeta" Bulma says.

She was surprised. "I didn't know you was already married" Queen Kariac says surprised.

"we already have a son too" Bulma says.

Queen Kariac looked at her. "so I'm a grandmother" Queen Kariac says when she quickly give a hug to Bulma.

"thank you for making my son happy even when he have a bad attitude" Queen Kariac says.

"is fine" Bulma replied

Goku walked at them. "let's go to my house so we can celebrate the our parents are alive" Goku says when Bulma nodded at him everyone hold they hands as Goku used instant transmission and travel to .

 **Chichi and Goku residence**

They appeared in front of them when Goku was going to say something but King Kai interrupts him. "Goku we need you help!" King Kai screamed.

"what happen King Kai" Goku says.

"just come to my home world" King Kai says.

"okay King Kai" Goku replied.

"I'm coming too" Vegeta says.

Caulifla saw the Goku was going to go somewhere. "Kale let's go with them" Caulifla says when she nodded at her.

"Goku we want to go too!" Caulifla and Kale says at the same time.

Goku looked at them. "you three can come with me" Goku says when they quickly walked at him as they're touched his shoulder when Goku used instant transmission and travel to King Kai planet.

 **Other World**

 **King Kai planet**

They appeared in front of him when Caulifla looked at him. "what a strange person" Caulifla says while looking at him.

"what! I'm not strange!" King Kai screamed at her.

"shut up you fat ass!" Caulifla screamed him.

"how dare you to disrespect a Kai" King Kai says.

Caulifla was going to say something but Kale quickly cover her mouth. "I'm sorry about sis bad behavior" Kale says while covering her mouth.

Goku looked at him. "King Kai what is the problem?" Goku ask him.

"the problem is the King Yemma is trap inside the check-in station" King Kai says.

"I understand the why my parents are alive again" Goku says.

"yes that why some of the souls is getting revived " King Kai says.

"what happen if we solve the problem" Goku ask him.

"they still going to be alive but the other souls wouldn't be able to escape from hell" King Kai says when Goku nodded at him.

He turned around and sense his energy. "let's go" Goku says when they're quickly touch his shoulder when Goku quickly used instant transmission and travel to Check-In Station.

 **Check-In Station**

They appeared next to him. "Hi Pikkon" Goku says.

"hi Goku" Pikkon replied

Goku saw the King Yemma was trap inside the strange liquid. "Goku what the hell is this" Caulifla says.

"I don't know but we need to find a way to free him" Goku says.

Vegeta walked at him. "move Kakarot! I'm going to solve this problem" Vegeta says the he quickly threw multiple ki blast against the strange liquid causing multiple explosions when the smoke disappear and they saw it didn't receive any damage.

Vegeta was surprised. "what the hell" Vegeta says angry.

Caulifla moved her hand and threw multiple ki blast causing multiple explosions when the smoke disappear when she saw it didn't get any damage. "you piece of trash!" Caulifla screamed angry when suddenly the strange liquid received damage.

They was surprised. "the only way to destroy it is by insulting the strange liquid" Kale says

"yes" Caulifla says surprised when Goku was going to say something when suddenly they felt a energy in top of the Check-In Station when they quickly flew over there and saw the strange creature.

"Janemba!" Janemba screamed.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 8 : Janemba**

 **Reviews:**

 **twisterblake2015 -I understand and if by chance GokuxCaulifla in this story?**

 **Answer- the ship of Caulifla x Goku or Kale x Goku is not going to happen the main reason why is not going to happen because Chichi treat Caulifla and Kale like daughters.**

 **The relationship of Caulifla/Kale with Goku is like a teacher or father.**

 **Guest -Will Goku and Vegeta fuse into gogeta when they face janemba and it would be interesting seeing the impressions on kale caulifla bardock and gone if they decide to fuse into gogeta I would love to see that kind of moment happen I can see caulifla and kale shock Ed and suprised but also excited since it's a new type of fusion they never seen before other than using the pattora fusion to become kefla**

 **Answer – yes Gogeta is going to appear**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 : Janemba**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z / Super**

 **Caulifla the Prodigy**

 **Universe Seven**

 **Check-In Station**

She saw the strange creatures moving like a child. **"what the hell is that"** Caulifla thought when she stared to the strange creature.

"hey! Fat ass! Stop causing trouble!" Caulifla screamed furiously.

"sis…I think you have to be a little be more kind" Kale says when she saw the Caulifla was confused.

She turned around and looked at him. "stop acting like a idiot!" Caulifla screamed when fat Janemba quickly threw multiple pieces of rock against her.

She swiftly moved her hand and threw multiple ki blast against the rocks caused to shatter into little pieces when the smoke disappear and Janemba started to laugh. "you fucking asshole!" Caulifla says while showing her middle finger against him.

Kale flew beside her. "sis…I think he have a mind of a child maybe talking nice to him maybe he would stop" Kale says.

"fine if you want you can stop him" Caulifla says when she flew beside Goku.

She turned around and looked at him. "Hi… can you please stop messing around in the check-in station and behave like a good boy" Kale says.

He quickly moved his hand and threw multiple rocks against her as she quickly reacted and easily destroyed without any problems. "that it!" Caulifla screamed furiously.

She appeared next to him. "take this! You fat ass!" Caulifla screamed while slamming her fist causing him to fall down and crushed into the bottom of hell.

Goku looked at them. "it looks the we need to go to hell to solve this problem" Goku says when they're quickly follows him and travel to the bottom of hell.

 **Hell**

They're flew the bottom of hell when their saw the Janemba was messing around. "Goku what is you plan to end him" Caulifla says as she prepared to have a fight against him.

"first we need to analyze his fighting style and then we find his weakness so we can used against him" Goku says.

"good because it was a long time the I fought against a enemy" Caulifla says.

"me too" Goku replied when they're prepared to fight him.

Kale quickly flew beside them. "sis I'm ready" Kale says when she nodded at her.

Janemba moved his hand and quickly threw multiple ki blast against them when Caulifla quickly started to dodge the energy blast when she saw the energy blast crashing into the ground causing a massive explosion.

"Janemba!Janemba! Janemba!" Janemba screamed with excitement while throwing multiple ki blast in different directions.

They're continued to dodge the energy blast when she turned around and hear multiple explosions. "fucking idiot" Caulifla screamed at him.

Janemba moved his hand and created multiple clones of himself. "what…is that a mini version of himself" Caulifla says.

"the looks horrible and disgusting" Caulifla says.

Kale looked at her. "I think is strange" Kale replied.

She looked at him. "Goku what is you plan" Caulifla ask him.

Goku looked at them. "let's just destroy them" Goku says.

"it looks the he is not going to listen" Goku says.

They're flew at them and quickly slammed their fist against them causing to disappear as they're continued to fight them.

 **Ten minutes later**

"those little bastards is already gone" Caulifla says when Janemba moved his hand and suddenly multiple pieces of rock started to fell down into the ground.

She moved her hand and started to charge her attack. "crush cannon!" Caulifla screamed throwing the energy blast into the sky when she hear multiple explosions as the smoke disappear and saw it was already destroy.

Goku saw the Janemba was still messing around in hell. "I'm not going to waste my time with him" Goku says as he transformed into super saiyan three when he quickly used instant transmission and appeared next to him.

He started to charge his attack. "Kamehameha!" Goku screamed throwing the energy blast against him when the energy blast crash against him causing a massive explosion.

The smoke disappear and saw he was already gone. "we already won" Goku says with excitement.

Caulifla looked around and saw the it looks the same. "Goku are you sure" Caulifla ask him when he quickly used instant transmission and saw a new enemy appear.

"Janemba" Janemba says when he transform into his new form.

Caulifla saw the he have a new form she quickly turned around and dodge the energy blast. **"the guy have some freaks moves"** Caulifla thought.

Goku looked at them. "Caulifla and Kale be careful" Goku says when suddenly he appeared next to him and quickly uppercut him into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

She saw the Vegeta and Bardock was flying at them. "hurry up!" Caulifla says while dodging the energy blast of Janemba.

"Kale pay attention!" Caulifla screamed her when Kale was dodging the energy blast.

Janemba continued to punch Goku into his stomach multiple times causing him to cough blood from his mouth when suddenly he returned into his base form.

Vegeta started to charge his attack. "garlick gun!" Vegeta screamed throwing the energy blast against him when Janemba quickly disappeared and appeared next to him.

He quickly delivered a heavy uppercut into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth. "he really strong" Goku says.

He quickly transformed into super saiyan. **"we need to find a weakness"** Goku thought when he quickly flew at him and threw multiple ki blast against him.

Caulifla saw he was doing she quickly moved her hand and threw multiple ki blast against him as Janemba quickly opened two portals as the energy blast went back against them.

She quickly reacted and dodged the energy blast when she heard a loud explosion as Goku dodged the enemy blast.

"Goku! We need to find way to distract him and then end his life" Caulifla says when he quickly nodded at her and started to threw multiple ki blast against him.

Janemba disappeared when they're started to look for him when suddenly he appeared next to them and quickly threw multiple ki blast against them. **"the bastard have some interesting techniques"** Caulifla thought while dodging the energy blast.

She quickly turned around and quickly started to charge her attack. "crush cannon!" Caulifla screamed throwing the massive energy blast when Janemba quickly opened a portal in front of him causing the energy blast to disappear.

Vegeta turned around and quickly dodged the energy blast when he saw the mask explosion. "what the hell! Caulifla you almost hit me!" Vegeta screamed at her.

"is not my fault! " Caulifla replied.

Janemba appeared next to Bardock and started to punch him multiple times when he was having a hard time dodging his attacks.

He stood up and looked at him. "we don't have any choice" Goku says.

"Vegeta! We need to fused!" Goku screamed.

"what! Hell no!" Vegeta screamed at him.

"I'm not going to fused with you" Vegeta says.

"Vegeta just fused with him!" Caulifla screamed.

"we're going to distract him! So do it!" Caulifla screamed when Kale flew beside her and started throwing multiple ki blast.

Vegeta saw the they're was fighting against Janemba. "fine I'm going to fused with him but is going to be my last time fusing with Kakarot" Vegeta says.

"I don't care just fused" Caulifla says.

"sis I'm ready" Kale replied when she quickly grasped her hand and threw her against Janemba.

She quickly charged her attack. "eraser cannon!" Kale screamed throwing the energy blast against him causing a massive explosion when the smoke disappear and saw the Janemba was even more angry than before.

"Vegeta hurry up and come here" Goku screamed at him when he quickly flew at him.

"Vegeta do you know the fusion dance" Goku ask him.

"yes I saw Goten and Trunks fusing into Gotenks" Vegeta replied.

"so you be able to make the same pose without any mistakes" Goku says.

"yes is a stupid silly pose! I'm not going to make any mistake" Vegeta says angry when they're quickly walked in different directions when they're was making the same pose and touched the fingers at the same time.

"fusion dance!" Goku and Vegeta screamed when suddenly a bright light started to appeared around them when the light was gone and saw a new warrior.

"so we didn't make any mistake" the fusion warrior says.

"the potara fusion was name Vegito so my name is Gogeta" Gogeta says with a cocky smile on his face.

He quickly used instant transmission and quickly delivered a heavy uppercut into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

Caulifla and Kale saw him. "badass" Caulifla and Kale says at the same time.

" **I didn't know their another way to fused"** Caulifla thought.

Gogeta quickly delivered multiple strikes into his body causing to felt pain around his body. "come on show me that you're strong enough to challenge me" Gogeta says.

Janemba quickly flew into the sky and started to charge his attack when he quickly threw the massive energy ball against him when Gogeta quickly kicked in another direction causing a immense explosion.

"boring" Gogeta says when he started to release his power and transformed into super saiyan.

"I'm going to end this" Gogeta says as he started to charge his attack when he quickly used instant transmission and appeared next to him. "Big bang Kamehameha!" Gogeta screamed throwing the energy blast against him when the smoke disappear.

He looks down and saw a boy unconscious. "so he was the cause of the problem" Gogeta says when he saw the hell was already normal.

"fine I'm going to let him live" Gogeta says.

Caulifla quickly flew at him. "transform into super saiyan three and fight us" Caulifla says with excitement.

"are you sure you two are strong enough to challenge me" Gogeta says.

"just transform into super saiyan three" Caulifla says.

"fine I'm going to transform into super saiyan three" Gogeta says when he started to release his power when hell started to shake violently when he stop and suddenly transformed into super saiyan three.

He looked at her. "you better be ready" Gogeta says when he quickly flew at her when suddenly a bright light appeared around him and suddenly the light was gone.

Caulifla saw Goku and Vegeta was staring at her. "fused again" Caulifla complained.

"hell no!I'm not going to fused with him any more!" Vegeta says angry.

"Kakarot let's comeback to Earth" Vegeta says angry.

"Goku can you teach us the fusion dance" Caulifla ask him.

"yes I'm going to teach you to the fusion dance" Goku says when they walked beside him as they're touched his shoulders.

"let's go home" Goku says when he used instant transmission and travel back home.

 **Earth**

 **Unknown location ( mountain Range)**

Cell looked into the sky. "I can't wait to start the tournament and have my revenge" Cell says.

"I'm going to kill Gohan and his family" Cell says as he started to laugh when he saw the other already started to train when he flew to another location and started his training.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 9 – Bulma party**


End file.
